


The color that shines in the dark

by Eon, yasuitsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a hot tattoo artist, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Everyone is hot with tattoo and piercings except for a few characters, F/M, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Kendo, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Volleyball, You are a smoking hot tattoo artist who is badass, i don't know how to tag, smell kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon/pseuds/Eon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuitsuki/pseuds/yasuitsuki
Summary: Haikyuu!! Tattoo Parlor AU. Akaashi Keiji is a hot tattoo artist who isn't in a relationship until he meets you (Ishikawa Ayumu), You have a lot of adventures together and after a painfully long time he confesses and all is well. After time passes he shows his love to you in... MANY different ways. (SEX,SEX,SEX and guess what MORE SEX) The explicit scenes are going to start in the latter part of the story. Please bear with me.





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> You move back to Japan to work in a tattoo parlor and meet Akaashi Keiji. First encounters are awkward and kind of cute. I have no idea as to how to use the summary and notes. O.o

There were many things I was prepared for at my first job. I was anticipating many things, but I never thought the day I work with a whole bunch of handsome men would come. But of all the men that are in my life now, there is one particular man who is special to me.

I’m a tattoo artist now and have been training in America for 3 years. My mentor deemed me ready a month ago, and has sent me back to Japan to work at his friend’s shop. I was really excited to go back to Japan after so long. I was also excited at the fact that I could tattoo all I want, while making money. I know it sounds selfish when I say I want to make money. But like any other person, I have to provide for myself and I want to become a full-fledged adult. Money isn’t really something to worry about since my family is rich. I just refuse to use the money.

I didn’t have a lot of expectations as to the place I was going to live in now. I didn’t want to go through the hassle of looking for a place near the shop and the owner of the shop, being a close friend with my mentor, had been kind enough to give me a place to live. I look at the address that was given to me and look up at the building again.

_Isn’t this a café? It’s a pretty nice one now that I look at it. Maybe I should go in and get a drink. I could also ask for directions._

I go into the café and am welcomed with the smell of coffee and sweet pastries. There’s soft music playing in the background and the café has a very warm and calming feel to it. I should come here more often.

_This place is so nice. There aren’t a lot of people in the café. It’s probably because of the time_.

I look at my watch. 7:27. _I didn’t have breakfast either._

I walk up to the counter and take a look at the menu. They don’t have a lot on the menu but what they had on display looked delicious. It’s been 2 hours since I left the airport and I really needed some coffee. I decide what I wanted to order and looked at the person behind the counter to place my order. What I saw, was a man with silver hair looking at me with a warm smile.

“Welcome! What can I get for you?”

“I’d like an Americano and whatever your special is.”

“Take out or having it here?”

“I’ll have it here”

The man behind the counter puts in the order and looks up at me again.

“Anything else I can help you with?”

_I should ask for directions now. “_

Actually, I was looking for this building.” I show him the address. “And I have no idea where it is. Can you give me the directions to it?”

He looks at the address and chuckles. I’m confused as to why he laughed and wait patiently.

“You’re at the right place but on the wrong floor. There’s an entrance in the back that’ll lead you to the second floor.”

“Ohh. I see. Thank you very much.”

I move to sit down and wait for my order to come out until he grabs my wrist.

“Wait, I haven’t introduced myself properly.” I’m weighing the options of whether I should kick his ass or listen to him. I look at his eyes and see that he has no ill intention. I decide to listen to what he has to say.

“My name is Sugawara Koushi. I’m your roommate. It’s a surprise to meet you like this though. I thought you’d be coming a lot later than this.”

_My roommate is a man?! An angel at that too!_

“Oh! Nice to meet you. I’m Ishikawa Ayumu.”

“Nice to meet you too. Give me a sec. I’ll change and come out.”

He turns around and speaks to a short guy with bright orange hair. Flustered, he looks at me and back at him again. Is he even old enough to work as a barista? He looks pretty young for the job. I observe the orange haired boy while Sugawara-san is giving him directions. Now that I look more closely, he must be around my age, just… short. The boy nods understanding the instructions Sugawara-san gave him and Sugawara-san goes through a door. The boy with bright hair looks at me and smiles, coming up to the counter.

“He’ll be out in a few.” I smile in reply and find a seat.

I sit down and immediately melt into the chair.

_Man, this chair is sooo comfortable. I could sit here all day drawing while drinking coffee._

The boy with orange hair comes over to where I am sitting, and gives me my drink and cake.

“Thank you”, I say with a smile. He smiles back at me and takes his place back behind the counter.

I drink my coffee and eat the special (strawberry shortcake) I ordered.

_This is so good. I’m definitely coming here more often. It’s the perfect place for me to draw and relax_.

Sugawara-san comes and takes a seat across me. “It looks like you’re enjoying your coffee and cake.”

“It’s delicious. I really needed the caffeine and sugar.” He smiles and sits in silence until I finish my coffee and cake.

“I’m glad you like it. When did you get off the plane? I thought it’d take a lot longer for you to come down to this area of town, so I thought I could work a few hours before you came.”

“I got off the plane 4 hours ago. It took a long time to go through immigration and it took me forever to find my bags.” He nods and waits for me to continue speaking.

“I thought it’d take me too long to get here by myself so I just took a taxi and the driver dropped me off a few blocks from here. I forgot how expensive and cool the taxis were in Japan.”

We both laugh together at my last comment and he speaks, “Well I’m glad you got here safely. By the looks of it, you don’t have a lot of bags. Is that all you brought?”

“No actually, I’m having some of my belongings shipped over. They won’t arrive for a couple of days or so.”

“I see. Well, I’ll take you to our condo now.”

He takes some of my bags and we exit the café walking towards the back of the building. Like he said earlier, there was a door leading to the second floor. We arrive and he opens the door. I look through the door and am amazed. I didn’t have any expectations for the place I’d be living in but this place was perfect. It wasn’t too big or too small and it was very simple and clean. Sugawara-san shows me my room, letting me settle in and unpack my bags. He shows me the rooms in the condo and tells me that I’m more than welcome to eat anything in the kitchen. After all, we are going to be living together.

“I’m going to go back down and help the boys out now. Come down or call this number if you have any problems.”

He gives me a note with a phone number written down on it and I put it in my pocket.

“Thank you Sugawara-san.”

“Oh! Call me Suga.”

“Okay.” I clear my throat. “Thank you Suga.”

I unpack my bags and settle in. _It’s still early in the morning and I don’t have much to do for the rest of the day. I should go and find an art store. Maybe exploring the area would be good too. I still don’t know my way around the place. Oh right, I should tell Suga that I’m going to go out. I take the note out of my pocket and text Suga._

[To Suga] I’m going to go out and explore the area for the day. Just wanted to tell you before leaving.

[From Suga] Okay, just be careful and contact me if anything goes wrong. Your copy of the key is behind the mirror next to the door.

[To Suga] Alright. I’ll drop by the café later again today. The coffee and cake I had there was amazing. ^^

[From Suga] Come by anytime. ^0^/

I put my phone back into my bag and change into a more comfortable pair of jeans and sweater. I look behind the mirror and like Suga said, there was my copy of the key. I take it and make sure everything is in place. I then open the door and leave my new home.

 

* * *

 

Sawamura-san, my boss, owns a tattoo shop named ‘The Flock’. He was looking for another artist and contacted my mentor, asking if there was anyone who could take the job. And well, this was how I got my new job. Sawamura-san knew that it had been a long time since I’ve last been in Japan, and he was kind enough to give me a week to adjust before coming in to work. I learned from Suga that he’s actually my boss’ boyfriend and that I should address him as Daichi since that’s what everyone calls him.

I’ve never met my new boss and a few days have passed since I moved in. All of my belongings have arrived and it is my last day before going to the shop for work. I want to check out the shop so I decide to go and look for it to take a look. I walk around the streets looking for the shop and end up walking into someone by accident.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

The man, surprisingly tall and lean, turns around to look at me and extends his hand out.

“That’s okay. I’m fine” Before taking his hand, I notice the beautiful sparrows and flowers on his hand. A thought came to me and I took my chances. _Maybe he knows where the shop is._

“Actually, I’m looking for a place called ‘The Flock’. Do you happen to know where it is?”

“Yes, I do. I was heading there myself. Want to tag along?”

“Don’t mind if I do~”

I walk next to this man and can't help but think he’s very handsome, almost too pretty for a man really. Dark hair, green eyes, sharp jawline. We walk in silence and it’s quiet. I guess the shop is a little far from the main streets. It’s starting to get awkward and I open my mouth to speak and am interrupted with his question.

“Why do you want to go to the shop?”

_Wow this man has a really nice voice. It’s got a nice tone to it._

“I just wanted to take a look at the shop.”

He chuckles and looks at me in the eyes. “Is that all?”

_It feels like he’s trying to read me._

“For now yes.” He hums in response and it’s silent again.

“Do you have any tattoos?”

_Tattoos?_ “I do, but I keep them covered up. I don’t think tattoos are for showing off and more for self satisfaction.”

He seems to be thinking a little and then speaks up again. “You know, I actually work there and don’t have any appointments ‘til late afternoon. If you don’t mind, will you show them to me?”

“Oh”

_That means I’d have to undress… I don’t even know this guy. Should I trust him? Maybe I can get something from this. Ahh it’s worth the risk._

“Alright, under one condition though.” He looks at me again and raises an eyebrow.

“Will you tattoo me?”

I look sideways to see his reaction and he seems shocked. We slow down a little and I can see he’s weighing his options thinking about my proposal. It doesn’t take long for him to answer.

“….”

“With pleasure.”

 

We arrive at the shop and I see that the shop is a lot better than my initial expectations. It’s got a lot of space and it’s clean. It’s sleek and well….. black. There are 6 stations and I see there are 5 other men at the stations working.

_Ah that station must be mine._ There was an empty booth near the front of the shop. It had a drawing table and shelves and everything I’d need to tattoo. I look around with fascination.

_This shop is way better than the one I was an in America. Well, not that the one I used to train in was bad or anything. It’s just that this place feels so… nice and so me._

I keep looking around until the man taps my shoulder and gestures me to follow him. Apparently, there were two private rooms for tattooing and piercing in the back. There is also a booth for piercing next to the rooms. He takes me into one of those rooms and pats the chair telling me to sit. I go over and start stripping my clothes off so he could take a look at my tattoos. I started feeling a little self conscious about being in my bra and panties in front of him.

_I hope he doesn’t think I look weird or anything._

I try not to look at his face as he observes my tattoos. It makes me feel a little embarrassed having a man I just met, see my tattoos in only my undergarment. Out of curiosity I look at his face and see something surprising.

_Holy shit this guy is really really.. like REALLY handsome. I knew he was attractive when I first saw him but. Wow. He has a kind of animalistic intensity to his eyes. I didn’t see that earlier though._

He reaches out and touches my arm. I flinch, surprised. “Sorry. May I?”

_Ahhhh that really surprised me._ “Sure.”

He starts to take hold of my arms and legs and looks at my tattoos in different angles. He’ll sometimes look very closely and look from afar. It’s silent and I wonder how long he’s going to look at my tattoos.

“These are amazing. It’s so full of detail and the shading is really good.”

“………”

He continues to observe until there was a knock and the door and someone comes in. We both turn our heads to see who came in. A man covered in tattoos comes in and he stops walking towards us when he lifts his head and sees us.

_Is.. is he blushing?_

 I recognize him as one of the artists I saw earlier. He looks at us and quickly leaves shutting the door behind him.

_What the heck just happened?_

I look at the door trying to process what had just happened and the man speaks up. “I guess we should get a move on it. How about that tattoo I promised you?”

“Sure. Let’s do it.”

I stand up and pick up my clothes. I put my pants on and he tells me to leave my sweater off. He walks over to the drawing table and starts drawing something. _Already? He had a design in mind this whole time?_

“Where do you want it?”

“Well, my right arm is a bit blank. Something big enough to finish my sleeve would be nice.” He hums in response.

".........."

“I saw that you have only black and grey tattoos. You don’t want it done in color?”

“.....Colors have a special meaning to me. I haven’t decided to get anything in color because I think I should save them for the best. So no, I don’t want it done in color. Not that I think you’re a bad artist.”

He turns around and looks at me. “Good, because I wasn’t going to color it anyways.”

He gives me one last look before turning back to the table to draw the design. I’m curious to see what kind of design he was working on so I walk silently towards him and look over his shoulder.

“A crow?” He stops drawing momentarily and then continues where he left off. “Yeah, it’s a tradition here.”

“For what?” “For the artists who are employed here.”

_Woah~. Where’d he get that conclusion._ “What makes you think I’d work here?”

“Just a feeling.”

He finishes the sketch and prepares the materials and equipment. He then sits down and sanitizes the area, he slips on black latex gloves and looks at me.

_He has that look in his eyes again._

He puts the stencil on my arm and asks me if I like the position. It fits over the ball of my shoulder and covers my arm. The design and position is perfect. It fits right around my other tattoos and still leaves space for more. “It’s perfect.”

He picks up the tattoo machine and looks at me. “You ready?”

“Pshh. Of course I am.”

I sit down and he turns the tattoo machine on. I’m excited to get this tattoo done. He starts doing the outline and it honestly hurts like a bitch near my armpits and on my boney areas.

“You doing okay there?”

“Yeah, not my first time getting one. It always hurts at first.” He continues to tattoo me and then he speaks again. “I noticed you don’t have a lot of tattoos on your back.”

“I’m saving it for something later. I don’t know what though.”

“Hmmm”

“………….”

“Did you live abroad? You have a slight accent when you speak.”

“I did. I lived in America for some time.”

“Hmmm.” For some time, he continues to tattoo me and we take a break. He takes off his gloves and starts stretching his hand.

_Oh, his hand must be hurting a little._ I reach out and take his hand. “You’re hand is cramped right? It’s to be expected, you’ve been at it for a few hours nonstop.”

I start massaging his hand and feel the muscles relax underneath my fingertips. His hand is really warm and big. I let go and he tells me thanks. For a while, he sits there just looking at me.

_Did my makeup smudge? Why is he looking at me like that?_ He looks away and puts on a new pair of gloves. For the rest of the session we stay silent and I see that he’s finishing the tattoo.

_Man this has got to be a new favorite for me. My arm is staring to feel sore though._ “It looks pretty good.”

“You think so?” He looks at me and waits for my reply. I look into his eyes and smile.

He focuses on my tattoo again and then I hear the tattoo machine stop. He must be done now. “Wow, my arm feels super sore.”

“I’d be surprised if it didn’t.”

I'm sitting in the chair looking down at my new tattoo and I honestly love it very much. I was afraid of getting a tattoo from a stranger but I was glad I trusted my instincts and gambled.

“Well it’s my first time getting such a big piece in one session and my ass is starting to feel it too.” He laughs at my last comment and he starts massaging his own butt.

_I knew your ass would be hurting too._

“Go check it out in the mirror.” He points the mirror with his thumb, and I walk over to see the tattoo.

It looks red and dark obviously but…. this tattoo is incredible. It’s so detailed and the shading was done so that it’d bring out my skin color and enhance the tattoo. He walks up to me and stands behind me folding his arms. He looks at the tattoo and admires his own work. I can tell he likes the result. Then… his eyes move to my face and I feel his gaze on me. I look into his eyes and I get lost in his eyes again.

_Just what is up with this guy? What are his eyes saying? Why does he keep looking at me like that? He… he’s not a perv is he? No no no no, need to think positive!_

It starts getting awkward and I’m starting to get cold from having my shirt off for a couple of hours. “Do you like it?”

“Can’t you tell I do?”

His eyes widen a little and then he replies, “I’m glad you like it. I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to finish it in time.” I tilt my head. _Wouldn’t be able to finish it in time?_

Just then another man walks through the door and says that it’s time for his appointment. He looks at me and smiles a little. “Remember, I had an appointment today.”

“Oh.”

He looks at the clock on the wall and I can see that he’s rushing a little. He quickly walks over to the table and gets the materials to bandage me. I walk over to him and touch his hand.

“I’ll bandage it myself. You look kind of busy.”

He looks at me and with a thankful tone “Thanks.” He goes over to his customer and starts talking to him. I finish bandaging myself and put my sweater on. I get my bag and go towards the door.

“I’ll see you later then. You know how to take care of it right?”

“Haha of course. ‘Til next time.” And then I leave with a sore arm and REALLY sore ass.

 

* * *

 

As I walk home I think of what a day I had. I check the café to see if Suga was still working but it looked like they closed early today.

_That’s strange? They’re usually working at this hour. Suga must be home._

I go to the backside of the building and walk up the stairs. I open the door to our condo and Suga attacks me with a hug. “Ayumu~!!!”

“Hmpgh!!” _I can't breath!_

“S..suga.. I’m back. Can’t … breath….let go… please…” He loosens his grip on me and looks at my face, eyes filled with worry. He’s searching me all over and I really wonder what’s gotten into him. He finally lets me go and he speaks with tears in his eyes.

“You had me worried sick! Where were you all day?! You didn’t even answer my texts! I thought something awful happened to you!” He yells at me like how my mother used to.

_How I miss that feeling_.

“I’m fine Suga. Thanks for worrying, but I’m fine.” He looks at me again to check if I’m okay.

“Did you have dinner?”

“No. Not yet. Did you?”

“No no I was waiting for you. Want to go out and eat?”

“Sure that sounds good.”

We head out of the condo and I open the door to Suga’s car. We both get in and he starts driving. It’s been around 5 minutes and the silence is killing me. I try speaking and he interrupts me.

“It’s not far now. Where we’re going is secret.”

“Okay.”

“……”

“So where were you all day?”

“At the shop.”

He stops the car all the suddenly and my body flies forward.

_Geez! That scared me! Did we almost run over something?_

I look forward to see if there was anything. There isn’t anything in the street so why’d he stop? He looks at me and speaks again.

“YOU WENT WHERE!”

“To the shop…”

“….”

Suga then starts driving again looking a little worried and flustered. _I wonder what’s up_. _He sure is tapping his foot a lot._

“How was it?”

".........."

“It’s honestly a dream come true for me to work there. It was amazing. I even got a tattoo!” The light turns red and the car stops. Suga looks over to me with utter shock. I thought his eyes were going to pop out.

“You got a tattoo?!” He puts his hand over his face and starts laughing. “You’re one strange gal.” The light changes and he starts driving again.

“Make sure to show it to me when we get back home.”

“Okay.” I smile to myself and look down at my hands.

_I wonder what everyone else would be like. I only saw a glimpse of them while I was there. I hope they’re all nice._

We drive in silence and after what felt like a couple of seconds the car stops and Suga turns off the engine. We go inside and the waiter leads us to a room.

_We have a private room? What’s more there was a reservation already made for it? What’s going on?_

I start thinking strange things as we walk to the room and I get very suspicious. The waiter tells us this is the room and he takes his leave. “After you.” Suga smiles at me with that warm smile again.

_Maybe it isn’t what I think it is. Stop worrying Ayumu. Suga isn’t a bad person._

I open the door and there are people screaming in front of me.

“SURPRISE!!”

"....."

I stop dead in my tracks and I’m trying to process what’s going on.

_I’m soo confused. Who are these people?_

The two people who were yelling were in front of me move out of the way. Not only were they there. There were even MORE men in the room. They all stand up and start walking towards me.

_Oh my god.....They…they’re giants! They’re going to kidnap me and eat me alive!_

Now, for a girl, I’m pretty tall. I’m 170 and I still feel like these men are giants. Some are near my height but their broad shoulders and demeanor is what really scares me.

I turn around and try to leave as quickly as possible, but Suga grabs my shoulders, stopping me from making my escape. “Go in.” _Wahhh he’s scaring me_.

Without a choice, I go in and I see the man I met earlier today. I stand still and quickly the puzzle pieces were coming together. As I look at the people closely, I see that they were the other artists and employees at the shop. I smile and look at Suga and back at these men and back at Suga again. Suga smiles at me warmly and nods his head.

_OH MY GOD IT’S A SURPRISE PARTY._

Suga walks in behind me and slides the door close. One of the men walks towards me and then walks past me.

_Huh?_

Confused, I look behind me and see that he’s hugging Suga.

_That must be my boss, Sawamura Daichi._

He has slightly tan skin with sharp defined features accompanying his asserting eyes. He had short brown hair and he was very ‘solid’ to say. He basically had a lot of muscle and looked pretty fit. He certainly looked like a ‘boss’. He gave off the air that I could depend on him and that he had my back. My boss then smiles and turns to face me.

“Welcome to The Flock! It’s a pleasure to have you. Let me intro-“

“WELCOME TO THE TEAM!”

_Wow…. they sure have loud voices._

I look to the side and see Daichi struggling to keep his cool. “As I was saying.”, he clears his throat before speaking again. “Let me in-“

“I’m Bokuto!”

“And I’m Kuroo.”

“OI! LET ME FINISH SPEAKING!”

_Ah Daichi got mad. I’m so glad he’s not mad at me. He looks and sounds scary. It’s like my dad is scolding me for eating too many cookies._

I look at Kuroo-san and at Bokuto-san again. Kuroo-san just shrugged his shoulders in apology and Bokuto-san’s hair actually looked like it was deflating.

_How does that even happen? Actually.. what’s up with their hair?! These people seem interesting._

 I laugh at the irony of this scene in front of me. “Thank you for having me. I’m Ishikawa Ayumu. Please call me Ayumu.”

I then shake hands with everyone and we all move to sit down. I’m looking around trying to decide where I’m going to sit until the man I saw earlier today waves and pats the seat next to him.

_Come to think of it, I never got his name._

I walk over and sit down. I’m about to ask his name but he speaks before I get the chance to ask.

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“Huh?”

“That’s my name.”

“Oh… I’m Ishikawa Ayumu.”

“I know you said it earlier.”

“Right.” _Way to go Ayumu. You’re making yourself look like an idiot._ I do a mental face plant and gtell myself to not screw this up.

 We all order food and start talking. I learn a lot about my other co-workers and I have a good time.

The man sitting to my left, Kuroo Tetsuro, has this ridiculous bed head and has amber eyes. One of the things that made me feel the creeps about him, was when he looked into my eyes. I feel like he’s analyzing me and reading me like a book. It honestly felt intimidating.

Then the man sitting next to him, Bokuto Koutarou, is one of the most energetic and loudest people I have ever met. He has wicked silver and black hair that stands up, and his eyes remind me of an owl’s. He almost acts like a child and his big gold owl eyes are always darting around. It seems he has a hard time staying still unless someone is ‘entertaining’ him. I quickly learn that talking to him and being with him tires me a lot.

Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san look really close and they act kind of… gay. _I wonder if they’re dating?_

The guy who walked in on us is Kageyama Tobio. He’s a year younger than me and he’s a highly demanded artist. Kageyama doesn’t seem comfortable around me and it worries me that we won’t get along.

_I should talk to Akaashi-san about it._

As we were talking and eating, I also learned that all these people had played volleyball in high school.

_That explains their crazy height and their amazing muscles._

Speaking of high school, I went to high school with the shop’s piercer, Iwaizume Hajime. I never saw him before though. I was always in the classroom drawing.

It was fun getting to know everyone and while we were finished eating, everyone continued drinking. As everyone was getting drunk, I learn and see a lot of funny things. But I haven’t heard a single detail of Akaashi-san and he has been quiet this whole time. I also can’t help but notice or rather ‘feel’ that his eyes are on me. I try not to think of it and continue to listen to what the others are saying to me.

It turns out that Daichi isn’t an artist like me but he owns and manages the shop.

We’ve been at the restaurant for around 2 hours now and everyone is starting to show obvious signs of being drunk. I look around at everyone, taking in this funny scene.

Kageyama is about to pass out and is swaying back and forth.

Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are yelling at each other fighting for meat, and Daichi is trying to calm them down without yelling at them.

I look around more and see something very unexpected.

_Is that Suga?!_

Suga was hugging Daichi’s leg and was whining. “Daichi~ Let’s go~ <3”

_Poor Daichi he’s got his hands busy_.

Iwaizume was speaking more than he was earlier and keeps mentioning a ‘Shitty-kawa’. I’m feeling a bit buzzed and really need to pee so I try standing up, but fall right back down onto my bottom. While falling, I tried to break my fall by reaching my hand out and grabbed something warm.

_??? What the -? Is this what I think it is?! It certainly feels like it....._

I look down and confirm my suspicions.

_I just grabbed Akaashi-san’s dick._

He’s looking down to where I’m grabbing him and then he looks up to me. His face is stoic but I can tell from his eyes, he’s very surprised.

_Nice Ayumu, nice!_

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s fine… Just take it slower next time.” As he says this there’s a glint in his eyes and something flashed in them. It was too quick for me to recognize.

Suga and Daichi see this. They both look at each other with eyebrows raised.

“I’m really sorry Akaashi-san.”

“Akaashi.”

“Excuse me?”

“Call me Akaashi. We’re the same age anyways.”

“Oh…”

“Also can you let go of my crotch?” I look down again and scream a little. I quickly retract my hand away and I can feel my face burning up.

_Oh my god I can’t believe what’s going on right now. This man is going to kill me. I’m going to die of embarrassment. T^T_

“Sorry…. Akaashi.” He smiles at me and I stand up more slowly this time.

Feeling a bit wobbly, I walk towards the restroom. He’s got a nice name. Akaashi Keiji. I walk back to the room and slide the door open to see yet another tall man.

_What’s up with all these giants? And wow, he’s got perfect chocolate brown hair._

“Come on~ Stand up. We need to go home! You and I had a **PROMISE**.” He emphasizes the word ‘promise’ and tries to get Iwaizume to stand up.

“Shut up Shitty-kawa.”

_Oh so this must be uhm… ‘Shitty-kawa’._

“Oh? Iwa-chan you didn’t tell me the new person would be a cute girl?” He’s looking at me and his eyes are intense.

_Damn how does he manage to get his hair look so….so… perfect. Also why the fuck are all the men tall and handsome? Like wha-?  m.-.-m_

He stops staring at me and speaks. “Sorry can you move cutie-chan? I need to take this guy home.” He says this while pointing at Iwaizume-san.

“Oh, right sorry. Please drive safely.”

And like that, Iwaizume-san and ‘Shitty-kawa’ left.

I walk over back to my seat and sit next to Akaashi. I look around and I start to get worried.

Suga is clinging onto Daichi and is whining. He’s obviously not fit to drive. Kageyama-kun is passed out, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are too drunk to walk straight. The only people who can drive right now is me, Akaashi, and Daichi. But I have no idea how to get back to the condo.

_I’m going to have to ask Daichi or Akaashi to drive me home….. crap._

“Akaashi, how are you getting home?”

“I don’t live far from here so I’m going to walk home. Why do you ask?”

“Suga drove us here, but he can’t drive and I don’t know the way back. Do you think you can help me?” He looks around and sees the situation.

Just then Daichi approaches with a whiny and clingy Suga. He waves Akaashi over and they are discussing something. Akaashi nods his head and makes his way back to his seat. He sits down and makes a big sigh.

“What did you guys talk about?” He looks at me and explains that Daichi had asked if he could borrow his place for the night.

“Then… where are you going to stay?”

“With you.”

_What?! Did he just say he’s going to be staying with me for the night? Under the same roof? I’m going to be okay right?!_

“Oh… How are them three getting home then?” I point one hand towards Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san (who are drinking even more)

“Oya oya.”

“Oya oya oya.” and the other hand towards Kageyama-kun (who is currently in dream land).

He looks at them and sighs again. “I know where they live. We’ll have to drop them off before heading back to your place.”

“I see.” We both sat there watching Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san acting like idiots, then I remembered something.

“Are Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san dating?”

“Yeah, they are. I’m surprised you noticed. Most people think they’re just unbelievably close.”

“Well, I’ve met a lot of gays, and you learn to read the small signs they make.” Daichi yells at the door. “We’re going to leave n-.”

“Daichi~ hurry up. I wanna go.” Daichi looks at his clinging Suga and his eyes change. He then starts speaking extremely fast, as if he’s in a hurry.

“See you at work tomorrow. Akaashi make sure everyone gets home safely! Bye guys!” And then he slides the door shut and leaves. I can hear thumping outside and realize that it’s Daichi running down the hallway.

............

“Well I guess we should go home too. We’ve got work tomorrow anyways.”

“Yeah, do you mind helping me drag these goofballs?”

Kuroo-san is wobbling and Bokuto-san is on the verge of throwing up. I giggle and take Kuroo-san’s arm and drag him while Akaashi has Kageyama-kun sleeping on his back and is dragging Bokuto-san by the foot. The three of them are sitting in the back of the car and I sit in the front with Akaashi.

“That was an interesting welcoming party.”

Akaashi chuckles. “I’m glad you had fun. These guys are weird but they aren’t bad people.”

“So... you knew I was coming to work at the shop?”

“Well, we were informed someone would be coming, but we didn't know whether the new artist would be a she or a he.”

“...Are you disappointed that I’m a she?”

“Not at all. I’m glad we have another artist. Some of the costumers are uncomfortable with the fact that the whole shop has only male workers.” I smile and look down at my hands as I think about my day and everything that happened.

_Oh yeah, I almost forgot._

“Does Kageyama-kun hate me? I feel like he doesn’t like me for some reason.” Akaashi chuckles again and I wonder he means by that. “I don’t know if he hates you or not. But he was uncomfortable with you, because he thought we were going to have sex when he walked in on us. Of course that was just a misunderstanding.”

“Oh……”

_Sex? With Akaashi?_

“Kageyama is a very good artist for someone his age. You could say he’s a genius. He doesn’t express himself very well and he doesn’t like losing.”

“Losing?”

“Every artist in the shop is good, but the artist who gets the most costumers is Kageyama. Not that we don’t like it. But he likes to stay at the top.”

“I see.”

“He’s not a bad kid, he just wants to be the best.”

“And he’s feeling uncomfortable because there’s more competition?”

“Pretty much.”

For the rest of the drive, we were silent and we only stopped to drop off the drunkards in the back. All three of them were dropped off safely and we made our final stop at my house. We’re walking up the stairs and I can feel I’m very tipsy. I get my keys out and try opening the door but I struggle putting the key in the keyhole. Akaashi stands behind me the whole time and I struggle for another minute or so. I hear a sigh and he reaches from behind me cupping my hand.

_…. EEEEK! I can feel his breath near my ear!_

He guides my hand and helps me put the key in and turn it. The lock clicks and we open the door. I walk in first and Akaashi walks in closing the door behind him. “So… where are you going to sleep?” I ask speaking carefully. I really hate it when I start slurring. 

“Daichi told me there’d be an extra futon in Suga’s room.” He says in a flat tone.

“Oh okay.”

“……”

“He asked to lend your place so that they could have sex right?”

“…….”

“Yeah.”

“Is this the first time?” I ask careful with my choice of words.

“Yeah, but I don’t really mind. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san would’ve been doing the same next door and I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways.”

“You live next to Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san?” I ask.

“I live in between Iwaizume-san and Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san, well he lives somewhere else.”He says shrugging looking relieved he doesn't have to stay at his place.

“Hmmmm.”

“…….”

“Well, I’m going to wash up. Feel free to look around and eat anything from the fridge.” I head off to my room to fetch my pajamas and then walk towards the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom, I see Akaashi looking around fascinated. I smile to myself and leave him be. I finish showering. Feeling refreshed, I open the door and walk out.

_Akaashi isn’t in the living room. Maybe he’s in Suga’s room?_  

As I walk towards Suga’s room I see the extra futon Akaashi mentioned earlier.

_He’s not in Suga’s room? Could he be in mine?_

I make way to my room and see his figure. He has his back to me and is staring at my bogu and hakama. “I see you like my bogu and hakama?” He flinches a little surprised. “I’ve never seen one up close. So you do kendo?”

“I do. But not as often as I used to.” I fold my arms and lean on the door frame looking at Akaashi.

“How come?” He answers with his back to me.

“I don’t really have the time to train anymore. My achilles also tore once because of it.” He finally turns around and looks at my leg. “That explains the scar I saw earlier today.”

“I do compete every now and then though.” I add and he hums in response.

“I see you have a lot of drawings too.”

“Well I am a tattoo artist. It’d be weird if I didn’t draw.”

 “You’re really good. Kageyama might even get jealous.” He says this and turns to look at me straight in the eyes.

“Oh… and thanks.” He turns around and faces me. Akaashi stays quiet for a little while.

_I should say something._

“……”

“Well. I’m going to wash up and sleep now.”

_Oh…why do I feel disappointed?_

I quickly shake the feeling away and answer him. “Okay see you in the morning.” Akaashi gives a small smile and leaves my room.

_I wish I could see his smile more._

I tidy my room a little and my stomach growls.

_I’m hungry. Might as well go make a light snack._

I head over to the kitchen and I start making some onigiri. I hear the bathroom door open and see Akaashi walking out of the bathroom shirtless. He stops momentarily , towels off his hair a little and then looks at me.

_Woaah he’s so ….. hot….. those muscles and his tattoos…._

_Oh right I was making onigiri. Act natural Ayumu!_ “Do you want any?” I ask, trying to speak normally but fail miserably. My voice was an octave higher and it was obvious that I was nervous around him.

He walks over to get a better look at what I’m making. “What are you making?” He asks and finally stops in front of me across the counter.

“Onigiri.” I look up and his eyes had this cute sparkle in them.

_Does he happen to like onigiri?_

“Do you want some?”I ask him. “If you don’t mind.”

Akaashi answers almost right away and it's cute how his eyes are sparkling. He leans on the counter, looking at me make onigiri.

_It sure feels weird having him stare at me like that. Kinda makes me feels self-conscious._

I cough a little before speaking in an attempt to hide my nervousness.“Is there something on my face?”

“….”

_Not going to answer huh?_

I look up to see his face. He looks away almost immediately and I see there’s a dust of pink across his face.

One thing I noticed about Akaashi, is that he doesn’t express much through his face. There’ll be a slight widening of the eyes or a small smile but just by looking at his expression you can’t really understand what is going on up there. But his eyes. His eyes say a lot of things.

_I wonder if he’s aware of this?_

 I finish making the onigiri and we start eating them.

It was getting painfully awkward and he speaks breaking the silence. “How’s the arm?”

I finish eating the nigiri in my mouth before speaking. “Still a little sore but my ass is still hurting a lot from sitting down for so long.”

“Hmmm.” We finish eating the onigiri in silence and I put the plate in the sink.

“Thanks for the onigiri. They were really good.” I smile and say goodnight. He turns around and heads towards his futon. I walk to my room and lay on my bed.

_What a day I had. I can’t wait for work tomorrow._

And then after what felt like a few seconds, the world around me goes black.


	2. Who the heck is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's POV when meeting Ishikawa Ayumu. He's so darn cute and awkward even though he's a grown man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here's the second chapter. It's basically so that you can ge a perspective of how Akaashi feels and what he's thinking when he meets her.

* * *

I was on my way to work and was thinking of what Daichi had told us a while ago.

“We’re going to have another artist come in a few days.”

  _I hope it isn’t a guy. We have plenty already._

While walking, I was about to cross the street until someone bumped into me. Kind of hard at that.

_Tch, probably another idiot looking at their phone. This is the second time today. So annoying._

But I hear a girl’s voice saying sorry. It wasn’t just any girl’s voice; her voice was so smooth and hypnotizing. I turned around to see the owner of the voice and am honestly shocked by how beautiful she is.

It sounds cheesy but when I saw her everything played in slow motion and I saw nothing but her. It was my first time meeting someone like this, and all of my irritation vanished the second I laid eyes on her. I extend my hand to help her up.

_Did she just look at my tattoos? Maybe she’s like others and are scared of them._

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” The women says to me apologetically.

_Like she would’ve been able to knock me down that easily._

“That’s okay. I’m fine.”

_The weather forecast said that it was going to be cold today. Why am I sweating? Am I…. am I nervous?_

She looks at my hand again and I see something change in her eyes. She tells me that she’s looking for the shop and that she’s lost.

_Going to the shop? She must want to get a tattoo or something._

I tell her I know where it is and ask if she wants to tag along.

 “Don’t mind if I do.” She walks next to me and the silence is starting to get awkward. So I try to start a conversation. 

 “Why do you want to go to The Flock?”

 She tells me she just wants to get a look at the shop.

  _Just take a look? Then does that mean she doesn’t have an appointment?_

 I then remembered something.

“We’re going to have a new artist coming in a day after tomorrow and we’re going to hold a surprise welcoming party. Make sure to empty your schedules for that day.” – Daichi

  _It’s a far-fetched theory but maybe she’s the new artist? She doesn’t look like she has any tattoos though._

I laugh a little thinking this, and ask, “Is that all?”

 “For now, yes.”

 I’ve seen a lot of attractive people in my life but her, she’s different. My eyes keep finding it’s way back to her and it’s hard not to stare. Even though my job requires me to speak and interact with many different people, I was never good at talking and in this kind of situation I was hating myself for that. 

 “Do you have any tattoos?” I ask desperately thinking of things to talk about.

 “I do, but I keep them covered up. I don’t think tattoos are for showing off and more for self satisfaction.” She says and points to her clothing.

  _That explains the long sleeved sweater and jeans._

I glance to my side and take a look at her body. Her clothes are a little tight fitted, so I can see that she’s toned and skinny. She’s actually a bit tall for a woman.

  _She’s got nice curves and breasts for a Japanese women. Not to mention her ass looks nice too._

 I quickly look away. _What the heck am I thinking about? Stop being a perv! You.. you’re not allowed to think like that…._

We walk in silence again and I start thinking.

_Now that I think about it, I don’t have any appointments ‘til late afternoon. Maybe she’ll show them to me._

“You know, I actually work there and don’t have any appointments ‘til late afternoon. If you don’t mind, will you show them to me?” I ask hesitantly.

 “Oh…” Her voice falters a little at the end and I can tell she's wracking her brain for an answer.

_She must be thinking I’m weird._

Just as I’m about to tell her she doesn’t have to, she speaks.

“Alright, under one condition though.”

I look at her and am intrigued by her proposal.

 “Will you tattoo me?” She asks with a sort of confidence in her voice. It really amazed me and caught me off guard.

_What? She’s seriously asking for a tattoo? She doesn’t even know me. She’s really taking a risk…._

_But if I do agree I can get a look at her tattoos and I won’t have to mope around staring at the wall all day…._

_Might as well._

“With pleasure.”

 

* * *

 We get to the shop and she’s looking around. Her eyes are sparkling as she’s taking it all in.

_I’m glad she likes the shop._

She doesn’t pay much attention to the artists. But I see that her eyes follow the decorations and the layout of the shop. 

_She’s definitely the new artist. I have an idea for the design of the tattoo I’m going to give her. I just hope she has enough room for it._

I tap her on the shoulder and gesture her to follow me. I take her to one of the private rooms in the back. I open the door and sit down on the stool. I tap the chair and look at her.

“Sit.” I tell her and she starts doing something very... distracting. Wether she's doing it on purpose or not I don't know but wow...

She starts stripping her clothes off as she makes her way over to me.

_She’s… really hot. It’s almost like looking at a strip show._

But the second her tattoos catch my eyes, all inappropriate thoughts were thrown out of the window.

_These are unbelievably detailed. It must’ve taken a long time to get these done._

She takes a seat and stays still while I look at her tattoos. I can’t really see some of her tattoos so I reach out and touch her without really thinking. She flinches at my sudden touch.

  _Whoops forgot to ask. Shit, did I scare her?_

“Sorry, may I?”

“Sure.”

I take hold of her arms and legs. I look at her tattoos in different angles admiring the artwork inked into her skin.

“These are amazing. It’s so full of detail and the shading is really good.”

“……..”

_She doesn’t really have a lot of tattoos for a tattoo artist. Not any big ones anyways._

“You don’t have a lot of tattoos. Is there a reason?” I ask while looking at her.

 She looks down and thinks a little. I lift my eyes and she speaks. “There aren’t a lot of artists who can tattoo me the way I want them to. I found that many artists tried ‘copying’ art work and not really draw and create their work.”

 “Hmmmm.”

 I continue examining her tattoos and looking at the details in every single piece until the door opens.

_Tch. Who the heck is it?_

I turn my head over to see who it is, and I see Kageyama.

_Really Kageyama…. Is his face red?_

He looks at us with blush flushing his face, and he leaves slamming the door behind him.

I look at the clock on the wall and see that there isn’t a lot of time left until my next appointment.

  _I was hoping to get a few extra hours in her tattooing session but I guess I’ll have to work a little faster. I guess Kageyama coming in was a good thing. I need to start tattooing her or else I won’t be able to finish it today._

“So, how about that tattoo I promised you?” I say. Her eyes smile and she says yes, she'd like to get it done.

_I swear whenever she gives me a small smile, I feel my chest tightening._

I move over to the drawing table and make a rough sketch.

_Oh right, I forgot to ask where she wanted it._

“Where do you want the tattoo?”

She explains to me where she wants it and I breathe a sigh of relief.

_I’m glad she had the same idea as me._

I’m drawing as fast as I can and am halfway done with the sketch. I’m so focused on finishing the sketch, I fail to realize she walked over towards me and is right above me.

“A crow?”

_JESUS women when did you get here? Aren’t you a bit close?!_

I feel my body stiffen and I will my muscles to relax.

_Stay calm Keiji, you’re supposed to be ‘cool’ remember?_

I explain to her that it’s a tradition we had here.

“For what?”

_Really her voice is nice but it’s too close to my ears it’s making my toes feel tingly._

“For the artists who work here.”

“What makes you think I’d work here?”

“Just a feeling.”

 She doesn't pry anymore and let's me finish the sketch. I quickly finish the rest of the design and start preparing everything.

_I’ve never been this excited in tattooing a person._

I put the stencil on her arm and look at her to check if she’s ready.

“You ready?”

“Psh, more than ever.”

I take a deep breath and start tattooing her.

 

We don’t talk much and I’m focused on what I’m doing right now. She starts asking me questions here and there trying to make small talk. I like listening to her voice and I don’t really reply back because I’m busy trying not to mess up. Knowing she’s staring at me working doesn’t really help me work any faster though. Her eyes make me feel a little insecure.

_I swear this is the fastest I’ve tattooed a person in my life. I really hope she likes it though._

“I noticed you have a slight accent when you speak. Did you live abroad?”

She says yes and talks about her background a little. And then she becomes silent again. I stop tattooing and stretch my hand out a little.

_My hand is cramped. I should’ve been more aware of the time._

She sees this and takes my hand. “You’re hand is cramped right? It’s to be expected, you’ve been at it for a few hours nonstop.”

She’s massaging my hand and I can feel the muscles relax almost immediately.

_She’s really good at this._

My fingertips feel tingly and my hand feels much better.

_Her hands are so small compared to mine. Why’re they so cold though?_

She lets go of my hand and I look at her.

“Thanks, my hand feels a lot better now.”

She’s looking at me straight in the eyes and I can feel the air leave my chest.

Her eyes are so bright and clear. Her red lips are slightly open. She tucks her hair behind her ear and everything just stopped.

_How can a person be so beautiful?_

I quickly bring myself together and I resume tattooing her. There’s this awkward silence and I put the finishing touches on it. I turn off the machine and tell her I’m done.

I jab my thumb towards the mirror and tell her to take a look at it. She walks to the mirror and looks at the tattoo. I quickly sanitize everything before heading over to where she’s standing. I stand behind her and admire my work on her arm. Satisfied, I take my eyes off of it and look at her face.

_She really has amazing orange gold eyes. They remind me of Bokuto’s._

She makes a content smile and looks at me.

_Crap! She caught me looking at her again._

Our eyes meet and I get lost in her eyes. Her eyes remind me of the sunrise and they look like a river made of gold. I could look at her eyes all day and not get bored. She turns around to look at me directly and I snap out of my trance.

“Do you like it?”

She tells me she loves it and it makes me really happy whenever she smiles at the tattoo and then at me. Her smile and her voice, everything about her, everything she does makes me feel like my heart is pounding and pulls the strings in my heart.

_Please don’t tell me I like this person…_

“I was worried though, that I wouldn’t be able to finish it in time.”

She tilts her head in confusion and raises her eyebrows.

_She looks so cute._

She must’ve forgotten that I had another appointment today. I remind her of this and just then, my customer comes in signaling it’s time for his appointment. I take a look at the time and see I’m a little late. I rush getting the things to bandage her and then I feel her hand on mine.

_Her hands are so cold!_

I tried really hard not to flinch away from her touch. She tells me she’d do it herself and I curse myself for not paying attention to the time. I tell her thanks and I attend my customer. I looked from the corner of my eyes every now and then to see if she’s doing okay. She bandages her arm pretty fast and gets her bag.

“I’ll see you later then. You know how to take care of it right?”

“Haha of course. ‘Til next time.”

She then closes the door behind her and I stand up to massage my bottom.

_Wow my ass does feel pretty sore._

 

After she left, I felt like I was stuck in a haze. Thankfully, I didn’t have a lot of appointments today and I was able to spend the rest of the day doing nothing. Her face and tattoos kept popping up in my head. Her voice wouldn’t leave my ears and I kept thinking about her.

  _I want to see her soon again. I should buy her lunch sometime._

As I was thinking about her, I realized how long it had been since I’d been in a relationship. It’s been 7 years?

  _Has it been that long?_ _How does dating work again? Do I really like her? I just met her today._

I sigh and take a look at the time. It’s about time to close so I clean up my station and put my coat on.

_I hope it isn’t too cold out._

I put my hand in my pocket and open the door to leave.

“Hey! Don’t forget we’re having the surprise party today!”

I look back and Daichi looks at me.

_Oh right, I totally forgot about it._

I wave my hand telling him I know and leave the shop. The doorbell chimes behind me and I take out my phone.

_There isn’t enough time for me to go home and then go to the restaurant. I should just go and wait._

I turn around and head towards the restaurant.

 

“Hey, did you see that?”

“See what Bo? I was busy all day today.”

“Akaashi is acting a little weird.”

“True he’s kind of… lost in thought. I wonder what happened?”

Bokuto and Kuroo turn and see their boss smiling at them.

“Well, he did bring a girl to the shop today.”

All three of them turn around and Iwaizume is walking towards them putting his jacket on.

“He did? I didn’t even notice.”

“He did. They were doing something in the private room but whatever it was, I couldn't hear. I don’t think anything weird was going on though.”

All of the men look at each other and shrug.

“I think it’s time to head toward the restaurant. We don’t want our guest of honor coming in before us.”

Kageyama stands up from his chair and heads toward the door.

“Don’t worry about that. Suga is on it.”

“Oh, I see.”

“But you’re right, we should close the shop now.”

Everyone heads out and Daichi locks the door.

 

 I’m the first to arrive at the restaurant and I was sitting on the floor staring at the wall thinking of the women from earlier today.

_What’s her name? How old is she? What are her hobbies?_

She was so interesting and intriguing. I want to get to know her.

_I really hope I wasn’t wrong in thinking she’s the new artist._

After 20 minutes or so everyone shows up.

“Hey hey hey Akaashi!! How did your last appointment go?”

“Same as always Bokuto-san.”

“You sure? You look like you have a lot going on up there?”

He points a finger towards his temple and gives me a cocky smile. I avoid his gaze and I turn to speak to Kageyama.

“Sorry about earlier today.”

“Hey Akaa-“

“Leave him be Bo.”

Kuroo-san stops Bokuto-san from pestering me any further, and I pay attention to Kageyama again.

“It’s fine Akaashi-san. I didn’t mean to ruin the moment.”

_Ruin the moment?_

“What’re you talking about?”

Kageyama looks at me and gives a look of disbelief.

_Did I do something?_

“Didn’t you bring her in to have sex with her?”

_Have sex with that women? No way. Well it’s not like I don’t want to but still._

I laugh and hit his shoulder.

“No no no no, we had a deal and it’s my first time meeting her.”

He looks at me and is glaring.

“Then why did your eyes say different?”

“What are you talking about?”

He continues to look at me and then sighs, “It’s nothing. What was your deal?”

“She’d show me her tattoos in return for a tattoo.”

“I see... Sorry for misunderstanding Akaashi-san.”

“It’s happens.”

 

We’ve been waiting for around half an hour until Daichi calls for everyone’s attention.

“I just got a text from Suga, they’re going to be here in a few minutes.”

“Osu~”

_I really hope it’s her. If it isn’t, I’m going to regret not giving her my number. I might never see her again._

We all wait and sit in silence. After a minute or so we hear Suga’s voice from the opposite side of the door.

_Time to see whom the new artist is._

I hold my breath in anticipation. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san get up as silently as they can. They walk to each side of the door and lean in waiting. Daichi stands up and tries to stop them but the door opens and they’re already in action.

“SURPRISE!!”

They both yell and the guest looks scared.

_It IS her! …… Was I excited to see her?_

She stops abruptly and tries to leave but Suga grabbed her. She walks in looking really worried and scared until our eyes meet.

_It’s those eyes again._

She looks at me and then her face relaxes. She seems to understand what’s going on. She alternated her gaze towards us and Suga and us again and I see her make a big smile.

_I wish she’d smile like that more._

When I saw her smile it felt like the whole room got brighter and warmer.

Daichi tries to give introductions, but Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san’s yelling cut it off. I look at Daichi and see that he’s trying to stay cool but his aura has already changed.

_He’s going to scold them._

I look at the scene in front of me. Daichi scolds them both and I chuckle. Just then, I hear the cutest laugh and I look at her.

_She’s so pretty. What am I going to do? She.. really looks like her._

As I watch her laughing and smiling I think to myself, _I don’t really care anymore. As long as I get to see her smiling face._

She introduces herself and everyone moves to take a seat.

_Ishsikawa Ayumu huh? Her name suits her._

She looks like she’s trying to decide where to sit. I wave and pat the seat next to me. She looks relieved and takes a seat next to me. When she sits down next to me our hands brush against each other and I get a whiff of her perfume.

_Cold! Her hands are cold! She also smells like peaches? ……… Ah I never told her my name._

“Akaashi Keiji.”

She looks at me taken aback.

“Huh?”

“That’s my name.”

“Ishikawa Ayumu.”

“I know you said it earlier.”

She looks to the side and avoids my gaze.

_Her ears are a little pink._

We all start eating and drinking, everyone is having a good time. Most of us are getting a little tipsy and Ayumu tries standing up. I was talking to Kageyama and glanced to my side.

_She’s going to fall!_

I don’t react fast enough and she falls right back on her butt.

_She’s grabbing my dick! Calm down, it was an accident don’t get hard!_

I desperately will the blush away from my face and I try to not look too surprised.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

I think of what I should say to her as a response. “It’s fine, just take it slower next time.”

She looks at me for a while trying to understand my words and then she speaks again.

“I’m sorry Akaashi-san.”

“Akaashi.”

“Excuse me?”

“Call me Akaashi, we’re the same age anyways.”

“Oh…”

“Also can you let go of my crotch?”

She takes her hand off my crotch and I let out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry….Akaashi.”

She says this with a small little smile that lights up her whole face and then she stand ups again more slowly and leaves the room.

 

Everyone is starting to get wasted and then I hear the door slide open (with a lot of force in fact) and expect to see Ayumu, but instead, see that it was Oikawa-san who came.

_He looks pretty angry? What did Iwaizume-san do this time?_

He stomps right over to Iwaizume-san and hits him lightly on the head.

“Hajime! I was waiting for you for 2 HOURS thinking you were going to come home, but you took too long!”

He says this while pouting, giving a cute yet angry face to Iwaizume-san.

Oikawa-san is trying to get Iwaizume-san to stand up so that they can leave and he struggles for a good 5 minutes or so. Ayumu comes in and sees the situation unfolding in front of her and she stops halfway, standing there a little shocked blocking the door.

Oikawa-san looks at Ayumu and speaks with his ever so annoying ‘I’m the greatest tone’.

“Oh? Iwa-chan you didn’t tell me the new person would be a cute girl?”

_I really hope he doesn’t start teasing her right now. That’d be really bad._

I shift my weight to stand up and stop Oikawa-san before anything happens but to my surprise Oikawa-san doesn’t do what I had expected him to do.

“Sorry can you move cutie-chan? I need to take this guy home.”

He says this while pointing at Iwaizume-san.

“Oh, right sorry. Please drive safely.”

She sits back down and I can see her eyes roaming around the room. She’s looking more and more worried.

_Ahh Iwaizume-san and Oikawa-san are going to be pretty loud tonight. I don’t think I’ll be able to get any sleep tonight._

Ayumu looks around and starts to look worried.

“Akaashi, how are you getting home?”

_Ah she must be worried about getting home since Suga is too drunk to drive._

“I don’t live far from here so I’m going to walk home. Why do you ask?”

She explains to me her concerns and like I thought, she was worried about getting home.

I look around and take a look at everybody.

_Fuck the only people who are sane are I, Daichi and Ayumu. I should’ve kept a closer eye on Bokuto-san. Tch._

Daichi approaches me, dragging his leg with Suga hugging it.

_Looks like Suga won’t be driving Ayumu home._

Daichi waves at me asking if he could have a word with me.

“Well, as you can see. These guys are out of control and we need to get home before something happens.”

I nod in total agreement.

_Those idiots won’t be able to make it home by themselves. Daichi is probably going to ask me to take them home or something. After all we are neighbors._

I do a mental face plant at my situation.

_So troublesome and annoying._

“I feel sorry for asking you to do this but can you drive everyone home? Suga doesn’t even have a thought of letting go of me and Ayumu doesn’t know the way so the only person I can ask is you.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Great! Thanks Akaashi.”

Daichi looks to the ground at Suga, who is still clinging to his leg and rubbing his face one it, and rubs the back of his neck.

“Can you also lend me your place today? It takes too long to drive to my place and I don’t think both of us can go back to Suga’s place since Ayumu is there.”

_Ah this might be good for me actually, I don’t want to listen to them have sex all night….. All three apartments filled with the sound of sex….. I feel bad for the people who live beneath and above us._

“Okay. Just… try not to be so loud. Oikawa-san and Kuroo-san are loud enough already as is. I’ve been able to keep our neighbors at bay but they’ve been complaining a lot.”

“I can’t promise you anything but I’ll make sure to clean everything up. 

“……”

“Oh right, do you mind staying with Ayumu tonight?”

I open my eyes in shock taken aback. Before I can refuse, he tells me that there’s an extra futon in Suga’s room and slaps my shoulder.

_Well at least I can spend more time with Ayumu._

I nod slowly and walk back to Ayumu, sitting down next to her.

She asks me what we were talking about and I tell her what Daichi told me.

“Then… where are you going to stay?”

“With you.”

She stays silent and I can tell there are a million thoughts going through her head right now.

_She looks so cute flustered._

She asks me how the other three are getting home while pointing at them and I tell her that I’m going to be driving everyone back home.

I look at them again.

*sigh* _Why do I work with a whole bunch of idiots?_

We sit there saying nothing and Ayumu asks me a question about Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san.

“Are Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san dating?”

_I’m surprised she noticed. She unexpectedly pays a lot of attention to the little details. I wonder what else she has noticed._

“Yeah, they are. I’m surprised you noticed. Most people think they’re just unbelievably close.”

She replies to me and I take in the info. I’m about to ask her a question when Daichi yells at the door saying he’s going to leave. He takes a look at Suga and he hurriedly leaves the room.

_What is that noise? Is.. he running with Suga on his leg?_

Ayumu sits there looking at the door and I take the chance to look at her face at a close proximity.

_She has long lashes and a gentle jawline. She sure has big eyes too._

“Well, I guess we should go home too. We’ve got work tomorrow anyways.”

“Yeah, do you mind helping me drag these goofballs?”

Ayumu takes Kuroo by the arm and help him walk. Since Kageyama is knocked out I piggyback ride him on my back.

_Stupid Bokuto-san, just because I take my eyes off of you, you get out of control and get drunk. You deserve punishment._

I look down at Bokuto and give him my best evil glare and smile.

 

Bokuto’s P.O.V.

_Why is Akaashi looking at me with that evil glint in his eyes?! What’s with that creepy smile?! I think I need to run away!_

“Bokuto-san, let’s go home shall we?” I try running away but I’m too drunk to move properly and Akaashi knocks me down with his foot.

“Ow… Akaashi~ Have mercy on me please~"

“Oh no Bokuto-san, I take my eyes off of you for a few moments and you already caused a catastrophe.”

He takes me by the foot and drags me to the car ruining my shirt and pants.

_I should give up. Akaashi is too strong._

 

 

We get everyone in the car and safely drive everyone home. I was talking to Ayumu, but my mind was off somewhere distracted by Ayumu.

_Is she wearing perfume? She has this amazing smell that keeps coming off from her. She smelled like peaches earlier but now she smells totally different. I feel like I’m going to get drunk by her smell._

I fight to keep what’s left of my sanity and we arrive at her place. As we’re walking up the stairs I notice she’s wobbling a little. She takes her keys out and fumbles with the keys trying to find the right one. She then tries putting the key into the keyhole and I can tell she’s struggling to get it in. I stare at her neck and weird thoughts come to mind.

_I want to mark the nape of her neck. So smooth and creamy….Wait. What?! What’re you thinking about Keiji!?_

I shake my head trying to snap out of it. _It’s all because of her smell. It’s driving me crazy._

I slap myself and get a hold of myself. I look at her trying to put the key in and she’s going to take all night if she keeps trying like that. I reach out from behind her and take her hand in mine. I guide her hand and we get the door open.

She asks me a few questions and tells me she’s going to take a shower.

“Well, I’m going to wash up. Feel free to look around and eat anything from the fridge.”

She then heads off to where I presume her room would be. I watch her leave and I take a brief look around my surroundings.

_I should get the futon out from Suga’s room._

I open a door and see that it’s a storage room. I open another door and find the bathroom. I open the next door and find Suga’s room.

_Smells like coffee in here._

I look around a little fascinated.

_He’s growing plants?_

I walk over to the plants and take a whiff.

_Mint? I’m surprised he grows mint. I wonder if he uses them at the café?_

I step away from the plants and walk towards the closet. I find the futon and lay it out in the living room. I decide to take a closer look at everything and start giving myself a house tour.

_This place is very nice. Much bigger than mine at least. How often do they clean to keep this place so… well clean._

I hear the water running in the bathroom and decide it’s the perfect time to take a look at her room.

_I wonder what her room will look like. Maybe she likes pink like other girls?_

I open the door to her room and almost scream. _What the fuck is that?! I thought there was another person in the house!_

Heart pounding and ringing in my ears I turn the light on.

_Oh it’s…. bogu?_

I walk towards the display and take a closer look at it.

_Doesn’t smell like sweat or anything. Though it’s obvious she’s used it a lot. She must do kendo. This explains why she’s so fit._

I look at her desk and see that her desk is filled with notebooks. Lined up perfectly and neat. Her desk is extremely clean and pristine. There are perfectly lined binders and folders on the shelf above her desk. I reach out to take a look but I retract my hand.

_I should ask for her permission before looking at stuff like this. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me looking at her notebooks though._

Other than her bogu and hakama display there are little to no decorations. I decide to look at her bogu more closely. At this moment, I hear someone’s footsteps and Ayumu walks in.

I turn around and examine her bogu again. “I see you like my bogu and hakama?”

I feel my body tense up at her voice. “I’ve never seen one up close. So you do kendo?”

“I do. But not as often as I used to.”

“How come?”

“I don’t really have the time to train anymore. My Achilles also tore once because of it.”

I take a look at her leg where I remember seeing a surgical scar. “That explains the scar I saw earlier today.”

“I do compete every now and then though.”

She says this and makes the cutest smile. I hum in response and try to keep the conversation alive.

“I see you have a lot of drawings too.”

“Well I am a tattoo artist. It’d be weird if I didn’t draw.”

“You’re really good. Kageyama might even get jealous.”

“Oh… and thanks.”

I turn around to face her and forget what I was going to say. She looked so beautiful, yet different. She was wearing a tank top with shorts. Her hair was slightly damp and she had no makeup on. She definitely looks more tired without it, but her lashes are still long and her lips still look soft and pink. She has this total different beauty going on for her and it’s really getting me excited. I stand there looking at her like an idiot and I feel my pants getting a little too tight. 

_Fuck! Not now!_

“Well. I’m going to wash up and sleep now.”

_She looks kind of disappointed. I’m sorry but my dick is starting to hurt and it’s uncomfortable._

“Okay see you in the morning.”

I give her a small smile and quickly leave her room.

 

_Shit shit shit, why am I getting excited from seeing her?! Fuck!_

I open the door to the bathroom and I quickly close it behind me. I lean against the door and take deep breaths willing my dick to go down. But the smell of Ayumu still lingers and it’s driving my dick crazy.

_Go down! Go down! Go down!_

It only gets more painful and I can feel it throbbing.

_Fuck! Just how many times did I have a boner because of her? … 5?_

I quickly tear my clothes off and turn on the shower. I step in and my dick is so sensitive the water spraying on me is just stimulating me. I take a deep, VERY DEEP breath and grab my shaft.

_Shit…._

I start moving my hand up and down slowly. Images of Ayumu plaguing my mind. I bite my lip trying to hold back a groan. I tease the tip and feel lots of precum coming out.

 

_Tch. Stop thinking of her! You only met her today Keiji!_

But I can’t stop thinking about her and the thoughts of Ayumu only encourages me to move my hand faster. I feel my asshole twitch and I feel the strength leaving my knees. _Shit._ I imagine Ayumu fingering my ass and I cover my mouth trying to not moan, lost in pleasure. My hand moves faster and I can feel heat pooling into my stomach. _So… close._ I move my hand faster and can feel my arm burning. I cum hard shooting onto the floor groaning into my hand as I desperately try holding back my voice. The water pouring over me washes down the mess I made and I put my head on the wall.

_I can’t believe I masturbated in Suga’s house. What’s more, I thought of Ayumu as I did it!_

_When was the last time I masturbated? …. It’s been so long I can’t remember. I’m so fucked. I need to control myself better if I_ want _to be closer to Ayumu._

I’ve been in the shower for a long time and I can see my fingers getting all pruny. I quickly wash up and make sure everything is in place. I put on my boxers and pants on. I take a whiff of my shirt and it reeks of meat and alcohol.

_Might as well ditch the shirt._

I walk out of the bathroom expecting it to be dark but I see that the kitchen lights are on. I look towards the kitchen and Ayumu is making something. 

_Does she eat midnight snacks? That’s so cute._

“Do you want any?”

I walk over to her and try to get a closer look at what she’s making.

_It looks like she’s making onigiri? Don’t get excited Keiji it might not be onigiri. Maybe…._

“What are you making?”

“Onigiri.”

I get excited when I hear she’s making onigiri.

_I love onigiri…_

“Do you want some?”

_^0^/ I can eat onigiri! Act cool Keiji! Don’t mess up!_

“If you don’t mind.” I lean into the counter and look at her making the onigiri. I try focusing on her hands but my eyes keep going towards her face.

_She sure is different. Ayumu reminds me of….. No Keiji. Don’t think about her._

“Is there something on my face?” Caught off guard I try coming up with an answer but decide to stay silent. She lifts her eyes and looks at me. I quickly look away embarrassed.

_She caught me looking at her! Stop staring at her Keiji!_

My eyes wander off and AWAY from Ayumu. _It’s actually kind of hard not to look at her._

I look at the living room and the tv. I do everything I can to not look at her. I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. Though I’m sure I’ve already done that. _Ugh. You suck Keiji._ She finishes the onigiri and we start eating them. I take one and bite into it.

 _This is actually pretty good._ I can feel the filling’s flavor spread into my mouth and after finishing the first onigiri, my mouth was watering wanting to eat more.

We talk a little and finish the plate of onigiri. _Ah her onigiri was really good. There was a little spice in it that made it.. different. I wonder what her secret is._

“Thanks for the ongiri. They were really good.” She says good night and I turn towards the futon in the living room. I turn my head around to look at her and give her a smile.

“Good night.” She smiles back and walks away. It’s all dark and quiet. I lay on the futon staring into the ceiling.

 _God, you’re so cruel to me._ I turn to my side and take a look towards her room.

 _But then again. I’m so lucky to have met someone like her._ I smile to myself and feel sleep taking over.

_I can’t wait for tomorrow._

 


	3. Peaceful mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ayumu's first day at work with everone. Let's see what kind of events fall into place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like the tags say, this story is super uber slow. The story will start speeding up in the later half of the story. Please have patience with me!

 

I wake up early in the morning before my alarm went off.

_Wahh… I’ve got a big headache._

I look at the clock on my bedside table.

 _Tch. 5:30 am I can sleep a little more_

I flop back into bed and close my eyes willing myself to fall back asleep.

 

“………..”

“………………….”

“………………………”

 

I abruptly sit up and heavily sigh.

_Ugh. I can’t go back to sleep now. I might as well get my lazy ass up and get ready for the day._

I fling my legs over the edge of the bed and stretch out my body.

_Kyahh~ that feels great! Got to love that tingle in my toes._

After doing so, I stand up and head towards the bathroom. Tired, I walk slowly and the thought of coffee pops up. So I walk towards the kitchen. I stop midway surprised to see someone sleeping in the living room.

 

“……”

 

_Oh yeah, Akaashi spent the night here. I hope he’s comfortable._

I walk to where Akaashi is sleeping and decide to take a look. Akaashi is sleeping to his side and has used his blanket as a body pillow. I see he abandoned his pants and is only wearing his T-shirt and boxers. At this angle I can see he’s got a really nice butt…. I take a closer look to his face and admire his face.

_He really is handsome._

He then crinkles his nose and hugs himself a little tighter.

_Is he cold?_

I go back to my room to retrieve my extra blanket stashed in my closet. Once I find the blanket, I go back to Akaashi and cover him. He brings the blanket over his shoulders and nuzzles into it comfortably.

_Ahhh he’s so cute when he does that!_

His face becomes extremely relaxed and his breathing is even.

_He doesn’t look like he’ll be waking up anytime soon. He must be really tired. We did stay up a bit late last night._

I smile at his peaceful face and decide that that was enough admiring and staring. I stand up and walk to the kitchen to make coffee. I let the coffee brew and head towards the bathroom to wash up. Of course, on my way there, I HAD to take another look at Akaashi sleeping. As I was looking at him though, he stirs and his face contorts.

_He’s waking up already?!?! Hide Ayumu hide!_

I quickly speed walk to the bathroom and close the door, but I leave it open just enough for me to peek through the crack and see Akaashi.

_Ahhh my leg hurts, I shouldn’t move suddenly like that for a while. Tch... the tendon there still hasn’t fully healed._

My heart is throbbing and I feel like I did something wrong. Well, admiring a handsome man isn’t WRONG but still, my heart was pounding like crazy and I was afraid Akaashi would hear once his senses came back to him. I hold my breath and peek through the crack. Akaashi sits up and stays still for a while. He’s kind of waving back and forth, it makes me think he’s going to sleep again or he’s already fallen asleep sitting up. He takes the blanket I just gave him and brings it up to his face.

 

_What in the world is he doing with Shiroi!_

 

Yes, I did name that blanket. It’s a blanket I’ve had since I was a child.

 

Akaashi still has his back to me and hasn’t noticed that I’ve been watching him through the crack of the bathroom door. He stretches his arms out and yawns.

 _How is he so cute and handsome at the same time?_ _Wait… don’t fan girl over him like that Ayumu! Get yourself together!_

Akaashi rubs his eyes and sniffs the air. He becomes still again and then he starts turning his head looking around.

_He’s going to see me! Close the door Ayumu!_

Just as he’s turning his head towards the bathroom I close the door as silently as possible and lean again the door breathing heavily. I grab my chest and will my heart to stop beating so fast.

 

_He almost saw me! It would’ve been really awkward if he caught me peeking on him through the crack of the bathroom door._

I sigh in relief and slap my face.

_Okay! That was enough for today! It’s time to get ready! It’s your first day of work after all._

I take my time washing up and relax under the hot water.

_Ahh at least my leg is feeling better._

After washing up, I feel completely refreshed and felt content.

 

_Taking a warm shower in the morning sure feels nice._

I towel off my hair and apply nourishing oil in my hair. I slip my robe on and open the bathroom door.

_Whoa!!_

Akaashi is sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall opposite of the bathroom. He’s sitting there examining his hands and he lifts his eyes to meet mine. His eyes are half open and I can tell he’s really sleepy.

 

“……………”

“……………”

“…………..”

 

“Good morning.”

“G..good morning.”

 

“…………”

“……….”

“……….”

 

“Are you done? I’d like to wash up now.”

_Wahh his voice is really groggy. It’s deeper than normal too!_

“Oh, sorry.”

I move out of the way and he stands up. He walks to the bathroom door and gives me a glance. He smiles at me before going into the bathroom and closes the door. I walk to my room slowly feeling numb.

 

_Why is it when I’m with Akaashi I’m so weird and nervous??_

I slowly open the door to my room and quietly close the door behind me. I stand there not thinking anything and the only thing I can hear is the clock ticking.

 

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…._

_I… should start getting ready._

 

I shuffle to my desk and take out my makeup. I quickly put my makeup on and dry my hair.

_What should I wear today?_

I go over to my wardrobe and take a look at what I have. I check the weather today.

_Looks like it’s going to be a bit warm today._

I take out a semi-see through blouse and a tank top to wear underneath.

_I want people to see my tattoos at least. That’d make me more like an artist. Should I wear a skirt today? Hmmmmm._

I decide I want to wear shorts and dig my underwear drawer trying to look for my thigh high socks.

_I can’t find them anywhere? Did Suga borrow them again?_

**-Flashback-**

“Hey Ayumu! I have a favor to ask you.”

“Sure what is it?” I'm drawing at my desk and hear Suga at my door. I focus on my drawing while listening to Suga's request.

“You wear thigh high socks right?” He asks in a nonchalantly tone.

“I do. Why?” I ask and put my pencil down to turn around and look at Suga, genuinely interested in what he's trying to ask me.

“Well, I was wondering if I could borrow them from time to time.” He asks with a hand behind his neck and his eyes on the floor.

I go tense and a million thoughts go through my mind. Suga looks up and then starts walking towards me.

“You okay? Your face is getting red. Do you have a fever?” Suga puts his hand on my forehead and checks if I have a fever. I feel the heat rush to my ears and I know I just got redder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give them back to you.” He says with a smile on his face/

I shake my head and get myself together.

_Suga doesn’t have any bad intentions. It won’t hurt for him to borrow my socks anyways. We are living together._

“Sure, just take them whenever you need them.”

 

**-End of flashback-**

  

_I still remember how embarrassed I was when Suga asked me if he could borrow my socks._

I look and look and look for my thigh high socks. I know I have more than 1 pair if Suga put them back.

_Oh! I found one! Did I always have this though?_

It’s brand new and hasn’t been opened yet.

 _There’s even a note inside?_   I take it out of the drawer and close it. I walk over to my bed and sit down. I examine the socks and open it.

_“Thanks for letting me borrow your socks Ayumu. I thought these would look cute on you so I bought them! I hope you like them.” – Suga_

I take a look at the socks and I feel myself blush a little. I put the socks on and look at myself in the mirror.

 

_They are really cute. Might as well wear these._

As I’m admiring myself in the mirror, I hear a knock on the door.

_That must be Akaashi. Is something wrong?_

I open the door and see Akaashi is waiting on the other side looking a little flustered.

_His hair is still wet. Why is he shirtless?!_

“Do…. Do you happen to have an extra shirt I could wear?”

_Why does he think I’d have a shirt? Couldn’t he just take a shirt from Suga’s room?_

………

 

_Ah wait Suga has his toys in his drawers. Did Akaashi find them by chance?_

_............_

I move closer to him and examine his body. I can see him tensing and I speak so that he doesn’t get the wrong idea.

“I’m trying to figure out your size. I might have something you could wear.”

“Okay…”

_He might be able to fit my pajama shirts. I hope it isn’t too small._

I turn around and open my drawers looking for a shirt. I find what I’m looking for and a thought comes to me.

_Does he have an extra pair of boxers? ….. Of course he wouldn’t._

“How about pants?”

“I’ll just wear the jeans I have on now.”

“How about … boxers?”

 

I still have my back to him and I dare not look back. I don’t want him to see me blushing. He doesn’t answer immediately and it’s silent.

_He must think I’m weird._

Badump, badump, badump… “If you have any, that’d be great.”

 

I open my underwear drawer moving slowly and look for a pair of boxers that would fit him. I turn around with the shirt and boxers in hand and walk towards him avoiding eye contact. I stop and look up to Akaashi.

_Whoa! He’s too close!_

This close, I can see his features much better. He’s got beautiful eyes. He’s breathing slowly and even though we used the same body wash and shampoo, he smells different. Musky even. It's really manly.

“H.. here you go. You don’t have to give them back to me. They’re my sleeping clothes and I have a whole bunch of them.” He takes the clothes and then starts fidgeting a little.

“Thanks.” I see he moves his hand and it lands near his crotch. ?!?!

 

_I… didn’t… see…anything….._

I advert my eyes and look anywhere but down. “No problem.”

He leaves and I sigh in relief.

_That was very nerve-wracking._

I turn around and something catches my eyes. My underwear drawer was still open and I could clearly see all of my bras and panties.

 _Ah, so that’s why he was blushing. I was too careless…._ I hang my head in slight despair and think to myself.

_I’m going to die of embarrassment. God save me!_

* * *

I wake up to the smell of coffee and the smell of something familiar.

_Ah.. this blanket is so soft and warm._

I snuggle into the blanket and my mind starts to get clearer. _Wait… I have an extra blanket?!_

I crack my eyes open and see a fluffy white blanket on top of me. _I’m not at my house? ….._

I think a little to myself and I re-track my actions and the events that took place.

 

_I’m at Ayumu’s place. Then is this her blanket? Did she cover me?_

I sit up and look at the blanket.

_What’s this feeling in my chest. It feels so warm and weird._

I smile slightly and look the blanket. I have a headache and I’m still feeling sleepy. I feel my conscious trying to slip and my eyes grow heavy again. I feel myself swaying a little and I catch myself from falling down.

 

_What’s that smell?_

I look at the blanket and bring it up to my face.

_It’s that smell. It smells like Ayumu. That smell always makes me feel weird._

I stretch my arms and yawn.

_It’s been so long since I’ve slept that well. I feel so at peace right now. I should thank Ayumu._

_Where is she anyways?_ I look around. But I’m looking around I don’t see her. My eyes move towards the bathroom and I see the door closing.

 

_Oh, she must be washing up then._

I stand up and pick up my pants, putting them back on. I take a whiff of my shirt and it still reeks from last night.

_Maybe I should borrow a shirt from Suga._

I walk towards Suga’s room and open his drawers. I find his shirt drawers and grab for a shirt at the very bottom.

_I don’t think he wears these._

But as I’m reaching for the shirt, I feel a foreign object.

_What the- ?_

I grab it and I have a feeling I know what it is. It feels like one….I take the foreign object out and examine it.

 

_It’s my first time seeing a dildo.. It’s even got a vibrate setting on it?_

I turn in around and look at it in fascination.

_I can’t believe Suga would have something like this. He’s such an angel too._

I put it back and decide not to borrow a shirt.

_He’ll know I found it if I borrow his clothes._

I open the underwear drawer and again look for the boxers at the very bottom. I feel yet another foreign object.

 

…….

_……………._

_…………………….._

_…………………………. Should I? …………………._

I take it out and it’s a bag of…. Accessories. There’s a ball gag and whip, there’s rope and all kinds of things.

_I should just give up on borrowing clothes from Suga. I found something I shouldn’t have found_

I put everything back in place and close the drawers. I sigh and walk out of his room still feeling a little numb from shock.

 

_Would I have enough time to go to my place and get extra clothes?Oh wait Daichi and Suga are there. Maybe I should just wear what I have to work…..But I’d smell and might disturb the customers.… I don't have time to go back home for clothes......I’m going to have to ask Ayumu. I REALLY hope she has something for me. She’s all I got right now._

 

I go to the bathroom and wait outside. I stand there for a while and decide to sit down. I lean on the wall and crouch down.

_She’s taking a little long._

I examine my nails and let my mind wander.

_She is a girl so it makes sense…..I need to clip my nails. Did I do the laundry at home?_

The door in front of me opens and Ayumu comes out with damp hair and a mint colored robe on. 

_She sure looks pretty cute._

She just stands there and looks down at me.

 

“Are you done?”

“Huh?” She looks like she's been caught doing something. Honestly she's a lot cuter than she should be.

“I’d like to wash up.”

“Oh right. Sorry.” She moves out of the way and I go in. Before going in, I give her a smile and close the door behind me. I don’t really remember what I was doing because the warm water just made me sleepy again. Once I'm done drying up, I put my boxers and pants on. I dry my hair as much as I can with the towel and take a deep breath.

 

_Okay. Time to ask Ayumu.._

 

I walk over to her room and knock on her door.

She opens the door and I can see that she’s all ready to go to work. Ayumu has her makeup on and has a white blouse on. It’s see-through so I can see her tattoos peeking out from underneath. What really caught my eyes though, were her socks. To think she’d have a pair of cat thigh high socks. She looks really cute and really hot at the same time. We look at each other for a while and I remember why I was here in the first place.

 

“Do…. Do you happen to have an extra shirt I could wear?” I ask trying to keep my voice normal. Who knew asking for clothes would be so embarrassing?

She stays silent and then takes a step closer to me looking at my body. For some reason I’m very conscious around her and it makes me feel embarrassed having her look at me. I tense up unconsciously and she speaks telling me she’s just trying to figure out my size. I will my body to relax and I try to keep my breathing calm and even. Ayumu then turns around and rummages through her drawers looking for something I could wear. She takes a shirt out and asks me a question I didn’t expect to hear.

 

“How about pants?”

_She has pants that’d fit me?_

“I’ll just wear the jeans I have on now.”

“How about … boxers?”

_Wait did I hear that right? Did she ask me if I needed a pair of boxers? She has boxers?_

_Let’s not fuss over the small details. Just be thankful Keiji._

“If you have any, that’d be great.”

She opens a different drawer and I have a clear view of her undergarments.

_Is.. that lace? Wait. That's ALL lace._

I feel a flush creeping on my face and I quickly try to will it away.

_Go away go away go away._

But before it disappears Ayumu turns around and walks toward me again. I look away to make it less obvious I was looking at her underwear and bras. She stops and looks up at me. Feeling her eyes on me, I look at her again but I find I have to look down at her.

_SHE’S WAY TOO CLOSE! That’s not fair, looking up at me like that. She’s so cute but those socks are so sexy. Ahhh Keiji, get yourself together. Stop thinking about how sexy and cute she is!_

“H.. here you go. You don’t have to give them back to me. They’re my sleeping clothes and I have a whole bunch of them.”

“Thanks.”

_Fuck I’m getting hard again! What am I a teenage boy?!_

I move my hand over to my crotch and try hiding it. But my efforts were in vain because Ayumu saw and looks away blushing fiercely.

“No problem.”

 

I quickly leave and walk as quickly as I can to the bathroom. I close the door and sit on the toilet seat holding my crotch.

_Shit! Why am I hard? Sure she’s attractive and she’s sexy but that’s no reason for you to get excited Keiji Jr.!_

I sit there for a long time waiting for my dick to calm down. _Shit shit shit. It hurts._

I take deep breaths and wait it out. Once my dick calms down, I take a deep breath and I think to myself, _This women is going to kill me…_

I put on the clothes Ayumu gave me and take a look at the mirror.

_Well it felt tight when I put it on but I didn’t expect it to look like this._

I see that the shirt is sticking to my skin and that it enhances my body and tattoos underneath.

_Did she give me white on purpose?_

 

The boxers she gave me fit just right and I felt a lot cleaner than before. I open the door to the bathroom and walk out. I see Ayumu sitting on the couch. The sun has risen high enough for it to seep through the window drapes and it shines on Ayumu illuminating her.

_She looks like an angel._

I feel a twinge in my chest and walk a little closer to see what she’s doing. I see she has a book in hand and her notebook and pencils are out on the table.

_Looks like she hasn’t poured herself a cup of coffee._

 

I go to the kitchen and get two coffee mugs out. I pour coffee into the mugs and add sugar to my cup.

_I wonder if she likes it sweet? How does she have her coffee?_

I’m lost as to how she’d like her coffee so I make her cup like mine. I have the coffee in my hands and I walk towards Ayumu. She still hasn’t turned around. I look over her shoulder and see she’s drawing me?

_She’s drawing me?_

“You’re drawing me?”

She squeals and jumps high enough to smash my nose with her shoulder. I try not spilling the coffee and she finally turns around and looks at me.

_Ow. That hurt pretty bad._

“Oh Akaashi! I’m so sorry, are you okay?!” She put her hand on my cheek and looks at me with a worried expression.

_She.. she’s holding my face with her hand. Her hand is on my cheek…._

I’m shocked and I stand there frozen in the position. Ayumu’s eyes widen, realizing what she was doing and takes her hand away.

_Her hands were really cold._

 

“I brought coffee.” I give her a smile and hand her the mug.

She tells me thank you and I take a seat next to her. The sun is warming the couch up and the coffee is great.

 

“How’d you know I like my coffee like this?”

“I didn’t, I just made it the way I like it." 

“Oh.”

She smiles into the mug and drinks her coffee. We sit on the couch in silence and there’s a warm atmosphere around us. If every morning were like this, I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my mornings with Ayumu.


	4. First day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing more characters. Kageyama is the cute idiot who looks up to his senpai and it' a good day for both Akaashi and you(Ishikawa Ayumu).

Akaashi brought my coffee and caught me drawing him. I was so surprised, I screamed a little and jumped up. I felt something hit my shoulder and realized that it was Akaashi.

_Oh my gosh? I hit Akaashi with my shoulder. Did I ruin his beautiful face?_ I

tell him I’m really sorry and I cup his face with my hand worried. I look at his face and it seems Akaashi is fine. I take a look at his eyes and his eyes are wide open. I realize my actions and quickly take my hand away.

“I brought coffee.”, he says.

_Oh I forgot to make a cup._ “Thanks.”

I give him a smile and he walks around the couch and takes a seat next to me. We don’t talk much and I take a sip of the coffee he made me.

 

_This is just how I like it? Nobody ever gets it right other than the café down below._

I ask him how he knew and he answers, telling me that that was how he liked his coffee too.

_So we like our coffee the same way. Seems like we have some things in common._

We sit in silence and the sun is warming the couch we’re sitting on. The air is still crisp but the sun and the coffee makes the atmosphere very peaceful.

_I wonder if it’s because Akaashi is with me._

We both finish our coffee and I feel so at peace. I feel warmth spread in my chest and I can’t help but smile. Everything is perfect and it feels like time had stopped momentarily. That was, until my stomach growls. We turn our heads and look at each other.

 

_Ahhhhh….._

Akaashi smiles and speaks, “Hungry?”.

 

* * *

 

I’m sitting next to Ayumu and am enjoying the sun and morning peace until I hear a loud growl.

_Did her stomach just growl now?_

We look at each other and I can see she’s slightly blushing.

 

“Hungry?”

 

She gives me a cute smile and I get up from my seat. I walk towards the kitchen and put an apron on. Ayumu follows me and leans on the counter.

“You’re cooking?”

“Well, it’s a ‘thank you’ for lending me your clothes.”

 

* * *

 

_Akaashi is wearing an apron! He looks good in it. He said he was going to make breakfast. Will we have enough time to eat?_

I look at my watch.

_Oh it’s only 6. We have plenty of time._

Akaashi starts cooking and whatever he’s cooking smells like heaven. A thought comes to me and I go back to the couch to get my notebook. I open it up and finish my drawing of Akaashi.

 

_He’s so handsome and nice. He’d definitely have a girlfriend._

“Hey Akaashi?” I say to get his attention.

“Hm?”

“Do you have a lover?”

 

The pan is sizzling and the soup is boiling. Akaashi doesn’t speak for a while and I wonder why he isn’t answering.

“If you’re trying to ask if I’m gay, no I’m not. I don’t have a girlfriend either.”

“Oh, okay.”

 

“How about you Ayumu?”

“Me?" 

“Yeah.”

 

He finally looks at me and I feel that familiar pang of guilt and sadness hit my chest. I look down to my hands and answer in a small voice. “No… maybe it’d have been better if I had one then.”

Akaashi turns back around and resumes cooking. “What do you mean ‘then’?”

I’m stuck and there’s a lump in my throat. “I-..”

Just then my phone rings and I leave the kitchen to answer the call.

 

* * *

 

I’m cooking when Ayumu asks me the question. I feel myself tensing and old memories rise again. I grip the spoon a little harder and suppress unwanted memories. I tell her I don’t have a girlfriend and ask if she had a partner. I turn to look at her and she this crestfallen expression on her face. 

_What is this? Why does my chest feel tight?_

My heart drops at the sight of her expression. Her lips are shut tight and she purses her lips trying to come up with an answer. When she speaks she speaks as if she’s talking to herself.

“No… maybe it’d have been better if I had one then.”

I can’t stand looking at her like that so I turn around and go back to cooking.

“What do you mean ‘then’?”

 

She’s silent and then her phone rings. The peaceful atmosphere that was around us earlier was gone and it felt a little colder in the kitchen without her. While she’s gone to take the call, I finish cooking and place the table.

_I wish I could do more but I’m not that good of a cook._ She comes back with a happy smile and looks at the food on the table with sparkling eyes.

 

“Let’s eat shall we?" 

_I guess it’s better for me not to know right now._

We eat fairly quickly and she thanks me for the meal.

“It’s nothing really. You made onigiri for me last night.”

 

Ayumu looks at her watch and tells me it’s about time for us to go.

“Okay.”

She goes off somewhere and I wait for her at the door. Ayumu comes back with a coat in hand and a huge bag. She puts her shoes on and looks at me with a cheerful smile.

 

“Well? What’re you doing? Let’s go!”

I open the door for her and she locks the door.

_Her bag looks heavy._

“I’ll carry that for you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to Akaashi.” She says with a light voice and walks in front of me.

“It’s fine, I insist.”

 

I take the bag from her and almost drop it by how heavy it is.

_Heavy! What’s in here??_

We walk down the stairs and Ayumu tells me to wait outside. She goes into the café and doesn’t come out for what seems like forever so I go inside and am attacked with the smell of coffee.

_This place is really nice. It is Suga’s café after all._ Ayumu is talking to a man behind the counter and she turns around.

“I told you to wait outside. I’m done here anyways.”

 

The blonde behind the counter narrows his eyes and looks at me with suspicion. Ayumu takes my arm and says bye. Another man, short at that with bright orange hair, pops out from the door and waves Ayumu off as well.

 

* * *

 

 

I walk in the café and the familiar smell of coffee and sweets fills my nose. I smile and wave at Tsukishima, who is behind the counter. There’s a surprising amount of people here and Tsukishima looks a little pissed.

 

“Hey Tsukishima.”

“Good morning, Ishikawa-san. Are you having your usual again?”

“No no, I’m here to tell you something Suga told me to tell you.”

“Oh.” He says while looking at me with a bored expression.

“Well, he said he’s going to take the day off today, so he told me to tell you and Hinata to close the shop after you guys have lunch.”

“Tch. I was wondering why he wasn’t here. The doors were locked when I came in this morning too.”

“How’d you get in then?”

“I climbed in through the window above the door.”

I laugh at his reply and he tilts his head. The door’s bell rings and Akaashi comes in. I look at the time again and realize I was here for a little too long.

 

I take his arm and tell Tsukishima bye. Hinata opens the door from the back and yells bye with a bright smile. We leave the café and start walking towards the parlor. Akaashi and I don’t talk on our way to work. Every once and a while our hands would brush making my heart beat faster.

 

* * *

 

We’re now walking to work and it’s quiet. Ayumu sings to herself and our hand brush every now and then.

_Her hands are always cold when I touch them. I wish I could make them warm._

I steal glances of her the whole way to work and I’m lost in thought. So lost in fact, I almost walked into the door of the shop. Ayumu is behind me and she’s looking down at the ground.

_She must be nervous._

I rub her head a little and she looks up to me.

 

“You’ll be fine.” I tap her forehead with the back of my hand, something my dad used to do with me. She smiles and we walk into the shop together. As always, Daichi is here first and he sees us coming in.

“Hey guys, glad you guys could make it.” He grabs both of our shoulders with a smile and shows Ayumu her station. I move to my own and start getting everything ready when Daichi comes over to me and asks me if he could have a word with me.

 

“I’m really sorry to ask a favor like this but… I don’t think Bokuto and Kuroo will be able to tattoo today. Will you be able to take Bokuto’s appointments?”

“Sure, he shouldn’t have too many today anyways." 

“Don’t worry about pay, since it’s you tattooing, you’ll be getting the money.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Are they both coming in today?” I ask noticing that the two idiots aren't here yet.

“They’re going to come in, but they’re in no shape to work.” I nod and he slaps my back.

“Ooof!”

“I’ll leave it to you then! Thanks Akaashi.”

 

* * *

 

I start setting up my station when Daichi taps my shoulder. I turn around and he says to me while rubbing the back of his neck,

 

“I’m sorry to ask you this on your first day on the job but can you take over Kuroo’s appointments today?”

“I don’t mind but I have my own preferences to tattooing.”

“I know, I asked you because I know you could do it. You might be busy today though.”

“That’s fine really.” I say to him smiling and he tells me thanks. I go back to getting my things in order and all that’s left, is for me to hang the paintings and drawings I have. I can’t reach that high and I sigh frustrated.

 

“Hey, Akash-“ I turn around and Akaashi is already behind me, very close at that. “Can you help me put these up? I’m too short.”

He gives me a small smile and hangs my paintings and drawings up. “I was wondering what was in that bag of yours. It was really heavy.”

“Sorry, though it isn’t THAT heavy.” I say as I start handing him my paintings.

“I thought my arm was going to fall off.” He says while hanging them up.

 

I laugh and he starts laughing with me. Kageyama and Iwaizume-san come in and says good morning. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san come in crawling on the floor. It’s so obvious they have a killer hangover. They say good morning and Akaashi walks over to Bokuto-san. He hits the back of his head scolding him. I laugh and get something from my bag. I hand the drinks to both Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san, who are slumping in their chairs groaning. They tilt their heads.

 

“What’s that?” Bokuto-san asks looking at the bottle with suspicion.

“Drink it, it’ll help you get over your hangovers faster. It’s called ‘condition’, it’s something I got from when I was at the airport.”

They gulp it down and sit still. Both stand up all the sudden and bow in front of me over and over.

 

“ALL HAIL OUR SHOP’S KAMI-SAMA, OUR SAVIOR AND GODDESS.”

I laugh and ruffle their heads. They look up to me with a look of bewilderment.

 

“Let’s get to work boys.”

“Oya oya.”

“Oya oya oya.”

 

They look at each other with eyebrows raised.

“I already like her.”

Bokuto-san nods in agreement and Iwaizume-san smiles at me giving me a thumbs up.

 

The door chimes and the first customer of the day comes in. I walk back to my station and look at Akaashi, whose station is right across from mine. Akaashi holds his fist out to me and I fist bump him.

“Good luck Ayumu.”

“Thanks Akaashi.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Daichi asked me to take over Bokuto’s appointments, I got my station ready and sat in my chair. I had nothing to do for a good hour or so and my customers were going to start coming in around noon. I look at Ayumu from my station and see how she’s transforming her working area. It was really plain and simple until she started taking out her drawings and paintings.

 

_So that’s what was in the bag. No wonder it was heavy._

 

I continue to watch her from my seat and I see she’s having a hard time hanging some of the things. I walk over to her and wait. For some reason, I felt she was going to ask for my help.

I help her put her drawings and paintings up and we both take a step back admiring her work. Her station honestly looked really cool. 

Kageyama and Iwaizume-san comes in and I wave them saying good morning. Then not too long after, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san crawl into the shop.

_Really, that simpleton. If I’m not there he always gets into trouble._

I walk over to Bokuto-san and give him a glare. I hit the back of his head. “Stupid, look at what you’ve done. Now I have to take all of your appointments today." 

Bokuto-san pouts with tears in his eyes and apologizes. I rub his hair and help him over to his station. Ayumu brings a bottle to them and tells them to drink it. She said that it was supposed to help them get over their hangovers faster.

 

_Will that stuff really work? I hope they don’t throw up._

 

They drink it and all the sudden they’re yelling and bowing in front of her.

_Ah, they’re at it again, acting like idiots._

I move to go over to Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san to hit their heads, but Ayumu rubs their heads like how a mother would and both of them immediately become silent.

 

_H..how did she do that? Is it because she’s a girl? Ayumu really is amazing._

 

“Let’s get to work boys.” 

“Oya oya.”

“Oya oya oya.”

 

They look at each other with eyebrows raised.

“I already like her.”

Bokuto-san nods in agreement and Iwaizume-san smiles at her giving her a thumbs up.

 

_Why do I feel so irritated hearing that?_

 

Before I can come up with a reason, the door chimes and the first customer of the day comes in. Ayumu walks back to her station across from mine and I hold out my fist to her. She fist bumps me and the day starts.

“Good luck Ayumu.”

She gives me the most beautiful smile before turning around.

 

_Ayumu.. really does remind me of her._

I feel my chest become heavy and I change gears. _This is no time to mourn. You need to work and help Ayumu._

* * *

 

 

The costumers start coming in and I have my first costumer ever. She was very nervous and cute. She would stumble very now and then and it was very cute.

 

“Yachi, there’s no need to be nervous." 

“It’s… just. There are so many giants in here.”

 

She looks up and looks around. I follow her gaze and see she’s staring at the other guys. I laugh and give her a reassuring smile.

“They’re big and all but they’re not bad. Putting that aside, let’s talk about your tattoo!”

 

We start talking and I nod understanding what she wants. All the lessons and tips I learned throughout the years came in handy and I gave her a cute tattoo, which she absolutely loved. She was so happy with it, she asked to take a picture with me and said she’d come back again for another one.

 

All day, I had costumers and it was fun and tiring at the same time. But I never thought Kuroo-san would have this many costumers. I was busy all day and I rarely took a break. If Akaashi didn’t bring lunch, I would’ve skipped it entirely.

_Akaashi is very nice and observant._

As I’m working everyone comes by to watch me work and see what I can do. At first, it was really nerve wracking. But I got used to it after a while and they were even giving me tips. Iwaizume-san stayed with me the longest and he even made himself comfortable in my extra chair.

 

“You’re pretty good.”

“Oh, Thank you Iwaizume-san.”

“I’m surprised I never saw you in school. You were just a year under us.”

“Well, I liked to stay in the classroom.”

“I thought I knew all the girls in school, but to think I missed one girl. A pretty one at that.”

I look up to him and I smile. “I had my heart set on being a tattoo artist then and I was working hard to become one in the shadows.”

“That’s very cool.”

“Iwaizume-san, you’re a piercer right?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Do you do extreme body modifications too?”

 

There was a pause and he speaks again. “I do, it really depends on the customer.”

 

“What are the most popular body modification people want?”

“Pearling.”

I stop the machine and look up with wide round eyes.

_That was really surprising._

“Oh…” 

I continue tattooing and a thought comes to mind. “Iwaizume-san, that ‘Shitty-kawa’ you kept mentioning the other day. Is he Oikawa Tooru?”

He chuckles, “Yeah, he is. You know him?”

“A lot of the girls in my class would go crazy over him. Whenever I didn’t have my headphones on, they’d be swooning over him. Really loud at that.”

“Yeah, that’s what it’s like to be with Oikawa.”

“So he’s the popular type. He does look like it.”

I finish up tattooing Kuroo-san’s customer and give him a slap on the back. “You’re all done! You sat it out pretty well. Want to take a look?”

“Yes, please.”

I hand him the hand held mirror and pointed him towards the mirror. I spin in my chair and watch him look at it in the mirror

“This looks amazing! Thank you.”

He holds his hand out to me and I slip off my glove to shake his hand.

“I’m glad you like it. Let me bandage you up. Daichi over there will help you with the payments. I hope to see you again.” I say with a smile.

The man blushes and looks away. I see the man off and look at the time.

 

_Ah, I can finally have a break._

I sit in my chair and heave a big sigh.

_I’m feeling tired now._

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Akaashi holding out a cup of coffee.

_He really is an angel._

 

“Thanks Akaashi. What’s up?”

“Just taking a break. Thought you’d need the caffeine.” 

“I did, thank you.” I smile into my cup before taking a sip of the coffee Akaashi gave me.

 

He takes a seat across from me and starts talking. “How many more customers are left?”

“Not much. Around 3 now?” 

He chuckles and speaks, “You’re still a bit slow at tattooing.”

“Am I? Any tips you can give me?”

“Just practice. You’ll get faster over time.”

 

Akaashi’s costumer comes through the door and he tells me he has to take care of his last costumer of the day. I wish him luck and finish my cup of coffee thinking of Akaashi and our conversation.

 

“Ishikawa-senpai, is it okay for me to look at your sketchbooks?”

I look up to Kageyama, who is looking at me with expectant eyes.

_Is he opening up to me?!_

“Sure, just put them back when you’re done.”

 

My costumer comes in and I welcome her with a smile. As I’m working, Kageyama comes back and forth to my station to his and my focus was starting to waver. I stop the machine for a moment and look up to Kageyama, who is just about to leave again.

 

“You know, you can just look at them at my station? You’re also more than welcome to look at me work. I’d appreciate tips too.”

“I..is that okay?!”

_Woah he’s loud._

“Of course.”

 

He takes a seat at my station and looks at the sketchbooks and paintings I have at my station. He would look at them and then look at me work every now and then. He stayed there the whole time until I finished up my last costumer of the day. He hasn't said anything the whole time and he left my station to go to his.

 

_I guess he didn’t like my work? He looked kind of mad._

I sat back into my chair and leaned my head back closing my eyes.

_That kind of makes me sad. I wonder if everyone else is done?_

I listen closely to the sounds in the shop and hear the tattoo machines running. Everyone in the shop uses a different machine and it’s all fine-tuned different so the sounds are different. It’s a subtle difference but something I noticed while I was here.

Moments pass and I sigh.

_Seems like Akaashi is still working. Kageyama is taking a break._

I take a little nap and wait for closing time. I was having a nice dream until I was wretched out of it. My chair was being turned around violently and I felt a slap on my shoulders.

 

_Whaa…?_

“ISHIKAWA-SENPAI PLEASE TEACH ME!” 

I hear Kageyama yelling into my face and I’m 100% totally awake.

_What did he just say?_ _Woah! Why is his face so close to mine?!_

I look into his eyes and I can see he’s being very serious. His eyes were burning with passion and a little fear.

_Does he think I might reject him?_

“Kageyama-kun, of course I’ll teach you. It’s an honor. But first….” I slowly stand up and look up to Kageyama’s face. His hands are still on my shoulders and he’s looking down at me with a confused expression.

“Don’t wake me up from my nap like that!”

I take his arm and flip him over. Once he’s down with a ‘Wahhh!!!!’ I put him down into a hold and he’s obviously in pain.

 

“I am a strict teacher Kageyama-kun, are you ready?”

“Y..Yes…!”

I let him go and stand up. I help him up and slap his shoulder. “I’m so happy you asked me to teach you Kageyama! I thought you hated me.”

“Why would I hate you?” He says looking cute and innocent. He probably doesn't even know he has that expression on his face.

 

“When we first met you looked upset all the time and would send me glares every once in a while.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that Ishikawa-senpai.”

While we’re having this conversation, I notice that the shop is too quiet and I hold my hand up. Kageyama stops speaking and we both look around. Everyone has stopped working and is now staring at us. Even the costumers.

 

_Wahhh._

“What? Get back to work guys!”

 

* * *

  

**Daichi’s P.O.V.**

I was worried about Ayumu today because it was her first day at work and I had to give her all of Kuroo’s appointments. I felt sorry for doing that, but I felt she was the only artist who could’ve done work similar to Kuroo. Nobody else in the shop really does what Kuroo does. Ayumu is slow, but she’s a hard worker and all of the people that came in today left with a big smile on their faces satisfied. I have a feeling we’ll be getting more and more customers and that makes me happy for the team. As I’m watching Ayumu and the others work, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 

[From Suga]

Hey Dai, how’s Ayumu doing?

I smile at my phone and quickly catch myself.

_Damn I was doing that stupid smile again. Did anyone see?_

I look around and see that Kuroo and Bokuto are staring at me with eyebrows raised.

 

“Oya oya.”

“Oya oya oya.”

I give them a glare and tell them with my eyes.

 

***GET BACK TO WORK!**

 

They both get the message and continue their work. They’ve been doing a good job counseling and organizing all the appointments despite their condition today. I look back down to my phone and type a reply,

 

[To Suga]

She’s doing very well. She’s amazing really. A good addition to our family.]

I put my phone back in my pocket and then there is a commotion going on. I look up and look for the source and see it’s at… Ayumu’s station?

_What in the world?_

Kageyama was yelling into Ayumu’s face and she’s sitting in her chair shocked. I move and try to stop whatever is going on but I trip over the files that I had stacked up earlier.

_Ow ow ow….._

It becomes quiet in the shop and everyone is staring at Kageyama and Ayumu.

_Oh no…_

Bokuto and Kuroo help me get up, but they stop me from making my way to Kageyama and Ayumu.

“Hey what are you…” They shush me and tell me to watch.

 

Ayumu has this almost sinister smile and flips Kageyama over.

_She… she flipped him over!_

Then she gets onto the ground quickly and tackles Kageyama putting him into a hold.

_Poor Kageyama…._

Bokuto and Kuroo are holding back their laughter and everyone else is staring with wide eyes.

 

_Are they okay?_

Ayumu talks to Kageyama and resolves the problem very quickly. She looks around and acts like the boss of the shop.

“What? Get back to work guys!”

 

_She… is amazing. Really a good addition to our family. I’m glad Keishin sent her to us._


	5. Conflicted feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed and everything is going well. There is some other action with the other couples and this chapter is going to b slightly emotional. Please be ready for some angst in the next chapter!

It’s been a whole month now and I’m having the time of my life. All of my co-workers are great and I’m making money doing the thing I love. After a while, I had the time to find a dojo and I’ve started to do kendo again. I’ve become really good friends with everyone, especially with Akaashi.

 

We’ll eat lunch together almost everyday and we can spend hours at each other’s booths talking. We’ll show each other drawings and sometimes collaborate on a design together. I can’t really think of a time I’m NOT with Akaashi. Even though I’m an artist, I find it really hard to draw Akaashi. There’s… just something I can’t get right in all of my drawings of him. I try not staring at him too long, but my eyes end up lingering for too long and he’ll catch me. My heart beats fast whenever he stares at me and I always feel warm and happy when I’m with him. Of course, I feel happy with everyone else, but with Akaashi it feels different and I’m worried I’ve become sick or weird. 

_I should give Itsuki a call sooner or later._

I’m thinking all these things while I’m sitting at Suga’s café with my notebook in hand. Hinata taps my shoulder and I flinch in surprise.

 

“Hey isn’t that Akaashi-san?” I quickly close my notebook and give him a small smile.

“It’s just something I’m working on. Do you need anything from me?” Trying to act like I wasn't caught doing something.

“Hmmm, it just looked like you were thinking about something and I was worried something was wrong.” He said giving me a concerned look.

“Oh thanks Hinata, I’m fine though.”

 

I take a closer look at him and see he’s not in uniform.

“You’re shift is over?” I ask. 

“Yeah! It is.”

_His face is… red? Is he sick?_

I take a closer look at Hinata.

_He’s trembling?_

I quickly stand up and put my forehead to his.

“Ayu-ne?! What’re you doing?!” He says with his voice 3 octaves higher and wide eyes.

“Are you okay? Did you catch a cold?!”

“Wh.. what are you saying?!” He turns even more red and is putting his hands up flailing around.

“Why are you red and trembling?!” I look down at him with my forehead still touching his. His eyes are round and big reminding me of a cute puppy. 

“B..because I…” The door bell rings and we both look at who came it.

 

“Kageyama-kun?”

“S…. senpai! What are you doing to my date?” He looks at me with a confused expression and is exchanging looks with the two of us.

I feel Hinata tense and I look down at him again. In shock, my voice doesn’t come out but I manage to mouth the word ‘date’ with a bewildered expression.

 

“Uhm…. I have a date with Kageyama today.”

Hearing this, all the pieces came together and I let go of Hinata. I push him towards Kageyama and Hinata trips into his arms. I give them a big smile and tell them to go and have fun. Both of them look at each other and blush. I cross my arms and tap my foot. I give a stern look at Kageyama and give him signs with my eyes.

 

***grab his hand you freaking dummy!!**

 

He seems to get my message and grabs Hinata’s hand with a shaking hand. They avoid eye contact and Kageyama drags Hinata out of the café.

_Must be nice to go out on a date with someone you like._

I feel a pang in my chest and old memories start coming back.

_It’s not the time to feel sad right now Ayumu. Today’s your day off, relax and call Itsuki. He’s probably worried about you._

I wave Tsukishima goodbye and go back upstairs to my condo. I open the door and go to my room.

 

_I should call Itsuki now. It’s better not to avoid it._

I take my phone out and call my brother. I feel nervous and my heart is pounding away in my chest.

[Hello? Ayu?]

[Hey bro, it’s been a long time.]

[No kidding, how’ve you been?]

[I’m doing great now. I got a job. I’m back in Japan now.] 

[That’s great to hear. I was worried since I haven’t heard from you for over a couple of months now.]

[I’m sorry, I was just… I’m so sorry.]

[Hey, there’s no need to be sorry. I love you, you’re my one and only sister.]

[How are you and Kiyoko?]

[Good as always.]

 

I’ve always felt bad and sorry to Itsuki. Because of me, he’s been holding off his wedding for 3 years. He’s always been protective and nice to me when I did nothing for him.

 

[Do.. you want to go see mom and dad?]

[……] I feel the lump grow in my throat and feel tears building up.

[It’s been years since I’ve seen them. I think I should go and see them.] I speak with a teary voice and I hear Itsuki breathe a sigh of relief.

[Where do you live? I’ll go pick you up. We should go together.]

I tell him my address and he tells me he’ll be here in half an hour. I hang up the phone and calm myself down.

 

_Really what kind of sister and daughter am I. Always having someone look after me._

 

I take out my notebook and look at the drawing I drew earlier at the café.

_Akaashi really is handsome. He’s so nice and kind. I wonder why he doesn’t have a girlfriend._

I flip the page over and start drawing another drawing of Akaashi. This time, I’m trying to draw a picture of him smiling.

 

_His smiling face is always hard to see. But whenever I see it, it feels like the heavens are smiling down upon me._

Just as I’m about finishing the drawing I hear a knock on the door and I go to answer it. Knowing who it is behind the door, I speak in Korean.

“누구세요?~”

“나지 바보야, 문을 빨리 열어줘 아유.”

I open the door and greet my twin brother with a smile. He turns around and I back up a few steps and start running towards him. I jump and he catches me doing a few spins before putting me down.

 

“It’s good to see you Ayu, you look healthy.”

“You too bro. Are you still competing for Japan?”

“Yeah, Kiyoko has been there supporting me all the way.”

 

* * *

 

 

We walk down and into the car. Itsuki and I talk, catching up and arrive at the center. I was trying not to think about my parents really and kept myself busy with other thoughts. I was still grieving for the sudden death of my parents and it was always difficult for me when I thought about them.

 

“아유야, 괜찮아?”

“몰라….”

 

We reach the center where my parent’s remains are and I’m lost with words and have a million thoughts going through my head.

“Hey mom, dad……. Itsuki and I came back together this time. I’m sorry for not seeing you guys any sooner.”

“Kiyoko and I are still doing great. Ayu and I are healthy and doing well.”

I stay silent and just get lost in my thoughts of the past with my parents. What they were like. How my dad would comfort me for the stupidest things. How they always bathed us in unconditional love.

 

“I really miss them.” I say in a chocked small voice. I'm surprised Itsuki even heard me.

“Me too…” He says in almost a whisper.

 

After what seemed like forever, an employee tells us that it’s time for us to leave and I say my goodbyes to my parents.

“I’ll see you again…. Next time with someone beside me.”

Itsuki looks at me with a confused expression when I say that, but doesn’t push for answers and just stays silent. Itsuki is driving again and we are on the way back to my house.

 

“Is it your day off today?”

“Yeah, Kiyoko said I should spend some time with you today. I’m not planning on leaving you alone just yet." 

I laugh and lightly punch his arm.

“Want to come visit the shop with me then?”

“Sure, I’d like to see the people you work with. I should also scare them a little bit before leaving.”

“Hey, don’t think they’ll get scared easily. They’re quite the interesting bunch.” I say with my eyebrow raised and a smirk on my face.

Itsuki drives me straight to the shop and I open the door.

 

“Welco- Ayumu?! Today’s your day off though?”

“Hey Daichi. Hey guys!” I wave to everyone in the shop and they greet me.

“Osu~” Akaasi says from his station keeping his eyes down on the person he's working on.

“Hello senpai!” Kageyama says. He stops what he's doing and stands bowing towards me. 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto-san gets up from his chair and drops the sheets of paper he had been working on prior to our arrival.

“Oya oya.” Kuroo-san says lifting his eyebrows up looking at me with a smirk.

“ ‘sup.” Iwaizume-san says peeking his head out from the hallways leading to the private room.

 

They all give me a smile and then Itsuki walks in the door behind me very slowly.

 

“Woah~ this place is soo cool!" 

Everyone stares at my brother and stops working, telling their customers that they’re going to take a quick break. One by one, everyone is walking towards us and I start introducing everyone to Itsuki.

“This is my twin brother Itsuki.” I say while gesturing to my brother.

Everyone introduces themselves one by one.

“It’s nice to meet you Ishikawa-san!” Kageyama yells.

“Oho! Ayu-sama’s brother!” Kuroo-san says with his classic smirk.

“They look so similar!” Bokuto-san says with big owl like eyes.

“Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you.” says Akaashi while bowing slightly.

“I’m her boss. Nice to finally meet you.” says Daichi smiling.

“I remember you, you were in the basketball team right?” says Iwaizume-san.

 

Itsuki shakes hands with everyone and looks at Iwaizume-san a little closer.

“Oh, you were the ace in the volleyball team in high school. I remember you hitting that pretty boy all the time. I’m surprised you even recognized me.”

“Are you kidding? You’re freaking huge. There’s no way I’d forget a giant like you.” Iwaizume-san  says while shaking Itsuki's hand like they're best friends.

“Seems like you did some growing yourself.” 

They stand face to face, noses almost touching. Itsuki is slightly looking down at Iwaizume-san and it’s getting hard to breathe.

 

* * *

 

**-FLASHBACK (Itsuki’s POV)**

 

“Woah! Sorry about that! Are you okay?”

The volleyball flies towards me and almost hits my face.

“Tch.”

_Because of that fly away, I missed the pass and we lost a point._

The volleyball team’s to-be-ace is running towards me and I grab the ball.

“Here you go.” I throw the ball towards them and focus on the game again.

“Sorry about that.”

I continue practice per usual and nothings else happens. I stay behind to get some practice in until someone yells at me from the other side of the court.

 

“Hey! You there?!”

_What the heck? Why would the volleyball team need my attention?_

“Can you help us block? We don’t have enough players right now.”

I look at their side of the court and see that they do in fact not have enough players.

_So annoying. Ayu’s going to be wondering why I’m going to be home so late… But I do want to try volleyball again._

 

I clean up the balls here and then turn to leave the gym.

“Guess he’s not going to help.”

 

I walk towards the locker rooms and change into another pair of clothing. I don’t want my basketball uniform getting in the way of playing volleyball. I walk towards the gym again and open the door.

“Oh! He came back!" 

“Hurry up, all you need to do is jump and block for us.”

_Annoying…. Who said you could talk to me like that?!_  

“That’d be boring. Let’s play a game.” I say with a shrug.

“No way, you don’t even know how to play.”  

The pretty boy stops the guy’s rambling and says to me, “Let him try.”

 

I stretch a little and pick up the volleyball. I turn it in my hands and try to remember the feeling of what it was like when I played.

“Who am I playing with?” I ask while looking at the volleyball team.

 

They tell me my teammates and I try remembering the feel of the ball in my hands.

_Seems like I’m going against pretty boy and the to-be-ace._

The first person to serve is me and I bounce the ball a couple of times before holding it in my hand. I throw the ball up and jump.

_Yikes it really has been a while._

I hit the ball with my left hand as hard as I can, hoping that it’ll be in bounds. I quickly regroup and watch the ball. The to-be-ace receives the ball but it doesn’t fly back up. I hear my teammates whispering beside me.

“Shit, he’s a lefty?”

“That was a pretty good serve. 

They throw me the ball and I walk back to the serving line.

_Let’s change things up shall we?_

 

This time, I throw the ball up and hit it with my right hand. It falls on the other side of the court and my teammates are frozen solid. 

“Really, what’s with this guy. He can hit with both hands?”

I see the faces of the pretty boy and the to-be-ace and feel a smirk creeping up my face.

_They should look at their faces right now, it’s hilarious. Yosh, 2 consecutive points. Let’s make that three._

I put the ball in my left hand and toss it up with no spin.

_Oops that toss was too low. Might not make it!_

I hit a jump float serve and quickly regroup.

 

“Front front!”

The to-be-ace receives the ball and sends it to the setter. I look at the spikers and mark their to-be-ace.

_He’s definitely going to send it to him._

I jump and put my hands out to block. I notice my teammate jumping a beat too late and can't help but click my tongue in annoyance.

 

_Really my teammates suck. They can’t even put their hands out properly._

The to-be-ace spikes the ball and it hit’s my hand a bit.

“One touch!”

Someone from my team receives the ball and the setter is waiting.

_They’re marking our left. We’re going to get shut down if he sends it there!_

“Right!” I call for a toss and the ball is tossed to me.

_Uwah this toss is too low._

The ball comes to me and I pull off a feint. It’s picked up by the to-be-ace again and the ball is up in the air.

_Uhhh he’s so persistent._

The ball is sent to the setter and this time pulls off a quick. I marked the wrong player and blocked on the wrong side of the court. The ball falls on my side of the court and my serve streak ends. 

“Oy! Don’t put your arms out like that! What’re you doing?! Banzai?! Put your arms up in front of you and concentrate the strength into the tip of your fingers. That way, it won’t get through. Also… I can jump waaay higher than that, give me a higher toss!” I yell frustrated. I'm surprised they are even able to win with th level I'm being showed with.

The guys who were looking down at me earlier were now under my command and taking in everything I’m saying. 

“Ehh he’s actually pretty good. This is going to be fun. Right Iwa-chan?” says pretty boy with intense eyes towards me.

 

The to-be-ace is silent and giving me a look.

***I challenge you**  

_Is…. is he challenging me?!_

I smirk and send a message with my eyes.

_*Challenge accepted_

It’s the other team’s turn to serve and I watch them serve.

_Let’s see how pretty boy serves._  

I watch him very closely and see how he tosses it up.

 

“Get back a little!” I tell my teammates and take a few steps back.

Everyone takes a few steps back and he hits the ball with unbelievable force. It’s moving towards one of my teammates and he fails to receive the ball.

“Service ace!”

“Nice serve he has there.” I say looking at pretty boy.

“Oikawa-san always was a good player. His serves have been becoming scarier now a days.” One of the guys say.

“I’ll widen my range up a little.” After saying this I hold my hand out for a high five and he hits my hand.

 

_Ah…. should I have chosen the volleyball team instead of basketball?_

Pretty boy tosses the ball into the air and I watch closely.

_This toss is a bit too low. Might hit the net._  

He hits the ball and I ready myself to dive for the ball, but it hits the net and falls on their side of the court.

“Lucky~”

“Wahh! Sorry! My bad!”

“Don’t mind.” X2

 

It’s my team’s turn to serve and he serves with good aim.

“Nice course!”

The other team receives and sets the ball flawlessly.

_Let’s do read blocks._

I look at where the ball goes and follow it. I jump and block.

“Total shut down!” I smirk and look at the to-be-ace.

 

“You’re going to have to try harder than that to get past by me.”

Again, we serve and the other team receives and sets. This time the to-be-ace purposefully calls for a toss and comes to where I am.

_Oho?_

I jump to block but I misread and jumped too quickly. To-be-ace pulled off a one man time differential.

  _Ah he got me._

“That’s my first time seeing Iwaizume-senpai doing that!”

_What? That’s his first time doing that? He did it flawlessly. He’s good. This is going to be fun._  

The game proceeded in a very fast pace and the to-be-ace and I were fighting each other for points. We won the first set but in the second set my side of the net gets tired and fail to take the second set.

 

**-During the break-**

“Are you guys really practicing? You have such weak stamina! How in the world would you be able to play 5 sets with that kind of stamina? Also, you guys fall for feints and set ups too easily. You need to watch the other side and see what’s going on.”

“You sure know a lot about volleyball.”

“I’m honestly pissed to have a junior diss me but you have the skills to back up your words so I’ll keep quiet.”

“Well thanks! I had the chance to train with America’s youth representative team when I was in middle school.” I say with a smile.

“You what?”

“Yeah, I was invited to represent America and become part of their youth Olympic team after completing their training regimen at an event. I turned the offer down though. I didn’t want to give up my Japanese citizenship.”

“But you play basketball now?”

“After turning down their offer I had a hard time having fun playing volleyball. Everyone just wanted to win. I was in it for the fun so I quit and moved to another sport.”

“How tall are you right now?”

“190.5 cm.”

“Yeesh you’re tall." 

“Why don’t you join the volleyball team?”

“Can’t. Got nationals coming up for basketball. If it weren’t for me and a few other players, we would lose all the games.”

 

The break ends and I encourage my teammates.

 

“I know you’re tired and all but I’m going to need all of your help. There are balls even I can’t block or save.”

“Osu!”

 

We get ready and wait for the other team to serve. The challenge between me and the to-be-ace becomes hot and I’m starting to get frustrated with this guy.

_Why’s he so good~ Not only that, that pretty boy is amazing. He brings the best out of everyone._

We end up loosing the third set and I kneel onto the floor in defeat. Just then I hear clapping in the background and look for the sound.

 

_Who’s that guy?_

I look closer and notice he’s wearing tracks.

_Oh, he must be the coach._ Everyone gets up and bows to their coach.

 

“Those were very good serves and blocks my friend. It’s not everyday our boys get to practice with that kind of technique and caliber.”

“Thanks.”

“Would you like to join our team?” I listen to his question and I repeat it to myself.

 

_Do I want to do volleyball again? Will Ayu be okay with that? Will the basketball team be okay?_

 

As I’m thinking all of this I realize something.

_If I’m asking myself and doubting the outcomes it’s just not for me._

“I’m sorry but I’ll have to refuse your request. I’m needed somewhere else.” He laughs and gives me an understanding smile.

“I understand. Come and practice with us from time to time then.”

“Will do!”

 

**-END OF FLASHBACK**

 

* * *

 

“Uhm… I’m glad you guys are.. friends.” I say with a worried voice.

They break into a big smile and shake hands. 

“It’s been so long, I remember the time we first met.”

“Of course.”

Daichi claps his hands and announces that it’s time for everyone to get back to work.

 

“Ay~”, says everyone and they move back to their own stations. I show Itsuki the shop and my station. He flops onto my beanbag and takes some of my notebooks out.

“Make sure to put everything back.”

“Osu~”

 

I walk over to Akaashi and sit in my beanbag. (I put another beanbag at his station since I spend a lot of time there.)

“So that’s your brother?” He says while slipping on a pair of gloves.

“Yup!”

“He seems nice.” Akaashi starts his tattoo machine and the familiar sound makes me feel comfortable.

“He always treated me with extreme care.” I fold my hands and look at them.

“It’s strange to see someone who looks very similar to you.”

“A lot of people say that.”

Akaashi continues to work and I watch him from my seat.

 

_He always had that intensity in his eyes when it came to tattoos. Something about his eyes always catching my attention. I really like it._

 

The sound of the machines running in the shop sound oddly soothing to me and before I knew it I dosed off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

I’m focused on my work and continue tattooing until I feel like Ayumu’s been too silent.

 

“Hey ar-“ I look over to where she is and find that she’s sleeping. I feel warmth spread in my chest and I admire her beauty.

“Akaashi-san is this going to take any longer?”

I turn my attention back to my customer and finish his tattoo.

_This one turned out really good. I should take a picture._

I wrap up my work and take a break. I sit in my chair and heave a big sigh. I turn my chair around and take a peak at Ayumu with the corner of my eyes.

 

_She’s still sleeping. She must be really tired._

Her face looks peaceful and a small smile creeps up my face.

_Ayumu reminded me so much of her and I always thought it was wrong for me to have feelings for another person. But it feels like she’s telling me it’s okay to fall in love again._

As I’m watching Ayumu sleep, a hair falls onto her face and I reach out to brush it away. I feel someone’s eyes on me and see that her brother is staring at me. I freeze my movements then and there. I take a look around and see that Bokuto-san is looking at me. He raises his eyebrows and widens his already very big eyes.

 

_He really does look like an owl when he does that._

 

Kuroo-san is working and is focused on the work that’s in front of him. Daichi is busy typing away at his computer while calling someone on the phone. Iwaizume-san is not to be seen anywhere and is probably in one of the private rooms in the back. Even some of the people in the waiting area were staring at me.

_Ahhh man, everyone’s looking._

I look at Itsuki again and see he’s standing up and walking towards me. 

“I.. I can explain.” I say feeling my throat tighten up.

“……!”

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and drags me outside of the shop.

_Please don’t murder me! I’m innocent!_

 

I’m terrified of what Itsuki wants with me and he’s staring down at me. I’m tall for a Japanese person but with Itsuki looking down at me like that, I feel extremely small and weak.

_He’s scary…._

 

“Do you like my sister?” He says with a deep serious voice.

I get my brain to work again and speak in a weak voice. 

“I.. yes, I do.”

“She likes pancakes for breakfast, she needs to be taken out to dates once a week and she needs someone who can take care of her.”

_Wha-?_

“Are you able to do all that for her? If you’re going to date my sister, I expect you to think about marriage as well.”

I stay silent and imagine what it’d be like if I dated Ayumu and even married her. I get the butterflies in my stomach and feel the warmth spreading in my chest.

 

“I’m able to do whatever it takes to make her happy.”

Itsuki takes a step back and then gives me a big smile.

“I can tell you like my sister a lot. It’s my first time seeing her with a guy and it’s my first time seeing her taking her guard down like that. She looks at you differently and it’s a look I’ve never seen my sister make. I’m worried because she has no experience in this area and I’m afraid she might get hurt." 

_He always treated me with extreme care, huh?_

“I can promise you that I won’t hurt her.”

I look up at him. I stand up straight with my chest sticking out and try to show him how confident I am. He puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it.

“I’m counting on you! I have a fiancé waiting for me so I’ll have to go now. Don’t wake Ayu up! Just tell her I had to leave and she’ll understand.”

“Okay.” 

“Also…. Watch her closely today. I’m not going to be there for her.”

_What is he talking about now?_

 

He gives me one more squeeze and then let’s go of me. He waves me goodbye and I walk into the shop feeling numb.

_What did he mean by watch her closely?_

I don’t have time to ponder on that though since I have another customer waiting for me.

_Is it just me or are we getting too busy?_

Ayumu is still sleeping at my station and I work and work.

_We ARE getting really busy. It feels like we’re understaffed. I’m going to have to talk to Daichi about this._

I finish up my last customer and flop onto the beanbag with Ayumu. There isn’t a lot of room for me but it’s comfortable and I feel like sleeping.

 

_I’m so tired…._

 

I look at Ayumu’s sleeping face that’s beside mine and realize just how close I am. I take a closer look at her face. Her long lashes and high cheekbones. Her lips look very soft.

_I want to kiss her._

I realize what I’m thinking and shake my head.

_Get a hold of yourself! You haven’t even confessed to her yet…_

 

I wake Ayumu up and tell her it’s closing time. She looks up at me with sleepy eyes and yawns.

_Cute…_

She gets up and stretches.

 

“I should go home.” She says with a tired voice.

“Yeah…”

“….”

“Wait for me, I’ll walk you home.” Her eyes widen and she gives me a smile.

“Thanks Akaashi.”

 

_She looks… different today. Why is it that that smile earlier was a sad one? Is something wrong?_

 

I move to the back of the shop and go to the restroom. Apparently all the guys went to the restroom and were having a meeting in there.

_Really these guys having a meeting in the restroom…_

All of them look at me when I open the door and I look at them with bewilderment. All of the sudden I’m pulled into the restroom and the door is locked behind me.

 

“You totally have a thing for Ayumu!”-Bokuto

“It’s so obvious.”-Kuroo

Iwaizume-san nods in agreement.

“Itsuki said something to you didn’t he?”- Bokuto

I’m starting to get annoyed by the two attacking me with questions.

 

“One question at a time please.”

“Guys, give him some room to breathe.”- Daichi

“I.. I like her. Itsuki threatened me saying if I didn’t take good care of her he’d murder me.”

“So? Are you going to confess?”

“What? I don’t even know if she likes me.”

Everyone laughs at the same time and Iwaiuzme-san speaks.

“We all know she likes you, what’re you so afraid of?”

I stay silent and look down at the floor, old memories popping up. The pang in my chest now evident and the bump is growing in my throat.

 

“I… I don’t want to experience something like that again….”

Everyone stays silent and it’s so quiet in here all you can here is the water dropping.

“No one gets anywhere by dwelling in the past.”

I look up to Kuroo-san and he looks at me with serious eyes.

“But… your sister…”

“I love my sister. Her death makes me sad all the time but if I were caught up in it, I wouldn’t be with Bo and I probably wouldn't be where I am today. She watching over us and is wishing the best for us. I’m sure she’d want you to be happy too.”

“Just… give me time.”

“Don’t take too long, someone might steal her away from you.” I look at Iwaizume-san and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

                                                                                                            

“Everyone must die one day, that’s life! Don’t be a whimp.” Bokuto-san says to me with a big warm smile.

“It’ll all work out Akaashi! Don’t worry too much about it!”

I stand there looking at all of my friends and seniors.

_God, thank you for all these people in my life._

They all leave and one by one they all slapped me in the back reassuring me.


	6. Old memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's going to be a little angst in this chapter... then there's going to be some more fluff ^^

Akaashi said he’d take me home and I’m honestly really happy he offered to. Suga said that he’d be staying at Daichi’s place today and I was afraid of staying home alone today. After seeing my parents, I feel like all the strength has been taken away from me and I don’t want to be alone. I know Itsuki left because he had to go to Kiyoko, but I wish he’d stay with me. At least Akaashi will be walking me home.

He said to wait a little but he was taking a long time so I decided to flop back into the beanbag and wait.

_I’m really tired today._

I wait and then I fall asleep again.

 

**-In my dream-**

I’m in a field of grass and the weather is beautiful. I seem to be alone and I walk around. After walking around for a little while I see a large apple tree. I walk towards the tree and put my hand on the tree. I feel a presence behind me and turn around to see a girl with black hair and amber eyes. 

_She looks like Kuroo-san._

“I finally get to meet you.” She says with a sweet voice.

“It’s nice to meet you too, but who are you?”

She giggles and puts her hands behind her back. The wind blows and her black hair flies into the air.

“Don’t you think I look like someone?” She says with a teasing tone I'm familiar with.

“You do look kind of like Kuroo-san.”

“Bingo!” She does a peace sign to me and smiles happily.

“?”

She stops smiling and takes a good look at me. “I see why Keiji likes you. You’re a lot like me.”

“You know Akaashi?" 

“Of course! He was my lover once.” she says making my blood run cold. Something feels... off...

“Lover?”

“I’m also Tetsuro’s little sister.”

_No wonder why they look similar. This sure is a strange dream…_  

“How come you’re in my dream? Can’t you just meet me in real life?”

She looks over to the side with a sad smile. “Honey, look closer. You’ll see why.”

 

The white dress she was wearing is all the sudden covered in blood and I see the blood coming from her head when the wind blows her hair away from her face.

“Wha…. What happened?” She laughs again and comes closer to me.

“What happened to me doesn’t matter anymore. I’m already dead. I came to you to talk about Keiji.”

“……”

 

We sit down at the bench near the tree and I take a look at her again. 

_She’s back to normal._

“Keiji you see, he gets confused easily even though he has a deadpan face and is capable of paying close attention to everything.”

I listen to her in silence not wanting to miss a word she says.

“He thinks it’s his fault that I’m dead when really it was all an accident. He became depressed and stopped….living. Daichi and all his friends were able to get him back on track but I know he still thinks about me. I’ve been watching over you all and I can tell he loves you. He won’t admit it right away, but I’m sure of it. The life in his eyes returned since the day he met you. He’s probably thinking it’s wrong for him to fall in love again and that no one deserves someone like him. He thinks if he does it’d be betraying me. He’s a hopeless romantic like that. He’s afraid and thinks I’d be mad if he fell in love with another person. But I just want him to be happy. I’m dead already, all I can do is watch over him and hope for the best. But you are alive and he loves you. I know you love him too. I don’t know you a lot but from what I saw you’re very compassionate and caring. Sure you don’t know what these feelings are but don’t be afraid of them. Just listen to your heart.”

“I… love Akaashi?”

“Sure you do! You should see your face whenever you spend time with him.”

I stay silent and take in everything she just said to me.

“I leave him in your care Ayumu. You’re the only one I trust him with.”

“Do.. do you think I can do it?”

“There’s no one else better for the job.”

I lift my head and look at her in the eyes. She gives me a bright smile and stands up.

“Well, I want to talk more but it seems that’ll have to wait. He’s waiting for you. Remember! Follow your heart, it won’t fail you.”

She turns around and the wind blows hard.

 

“Wait!”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

She gives me another bright smile and then everything around me turns white. I feel myself waking up and am welcomed with a familiar smell.

_Ah, it’s Akaashi._

I snuggle into the warmth a little more and open my eyes.

_We’re not in the shop?!_

I tense and will myself to fully wake up.

 

“You’re awake?” He says to me in a quiet voice.

“Yeah” I mumble into his back.

“You were out like a log so I carried you.”

“You could put me down if you want. I must be heavy.”

“It’s fine really. You’re pretty light and we’re only a couple minutes away.”

I stay silent and snuggle into Akaashi a little more.

 

“What’s wrong? You’ve been…. A bit off today.” He says in a careful yet worried voice. 

_As always he notices things pretty quickly. No wonder he can handle Bokuto-san so easily. …..I guess if it’s him, it’s okay to tell._

“… Two years from today…. My parents died in a car accident.”

He stays silent and I continue speaking.

“You know how Itsuki has a fiancé right? They were going to get married and the wedding was all set up and ready to go. I met up with my parents briefly and we had the usual conversation…… Then they asked me if I had a partner to take to Itsuki’s wedding.”

 

**-FLASHBACK-**

I meet up with my parents after not seeing them for a long time and I’m really happy to see them again. I run towards my dad and he catches me in a hug. My mom is smiling at me and her previously worried expression vanished.

“Hi mom, dad.” I let go of my dad and give them a big smile. They look at me and smile as well.

_It’s good to see that they look healthy._

“Aren’t you excited for your brother’s wedding?” My mom says in a cheerful tone. 

“Yeah, I never knew they’d get married. I mean, they’ve been dating since high school. Who would’ve known they’d stay together for so long.”

All of us sit down and my parents nod, agreeing to what I said earlier.

“We just met earlier and she’s become even more beautiful.” 

“Oh right, the last time you saw her was when we were in high school.” I say getting the waiters attention.

“I had the ‘feeling’ about Kiyoko when I first met her and I’m just so glad she loves Itsuki so much.” 

“I’m really happy for them too.” I say in a neutral tone. Seeing my brother happy was of course something I was happy about, but seeing him happy like that also reminded me of how lonely I am.

“Speaking of which, do you have anyone to take to the wedding?" 

I stay silent after hearing this and I had the feeling my parents were going to try and set me up with someone again. For some odd reason, my parents wanted to me to marry quickly like Itsuki and every time I meet them, they introduce me to someone or try to coax me into getting a relationship.

“No, I was planning on going alone.” I say on a deadpan voice. 

“Eh~ aren’t you lonely honey?”

“No? Why would I be. I have Itsuki and you guys.”

“Honey, almost all of our friend’s children are married.” my mom says with a worried voice. Looking at me with pleading eyes.

I was starting to get upset about this conversation and I was honestly getting sick and tired of hearing it.

“People marry late now a days. I’m still 24 mom, I’m very young.”

“We just want you to find happiness honey.” my dad says with a caring tone. 

I sigh and look down into my drink.

“I know.” I say in a quiet voice.

I look up at my parents again and try changing the subject. I always hated talking about marriage and the like.

“So….”

My mom punches my dad and gives him a sign.

“You know Ayu, there’s a new doctor at the hospital.”

“Oh really? That’s great.”

_I’m so glad they changed the subject._

“And he’s from Germany. Young and handsome.”

“Oh, I guess Europeans are good looking.” I say in a disinterested tone.

 

My dad was looking a little distressed and I had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going. I didn’t want to jump to conclusions just yet so I stayed quiet and went with the flow.

“He was speaking to me of how he wanted to marry and settle in Japan.”

_Really now, they’re setting me up with someone again._

“And you want me to check this guy out?”

He gives me an apologetic smile and my mom nods her head vigorously with her eyes shining. I close my eyes and quickly bring myself together. I was always good at giving them a deadpan face. There’s no reason for me to get mad now.

“I think I’ll have to refuse your offer. I mean, look at me.” I gesture towards myself and look at them again. 

“It’d be weird for a doctor to be dating someone covered in tattoos.”

“He did say he liked tattoos.”

“The past 4 guys you introduced to me said the same thing and got scared upon meeting me.”

I can tell my parents are a little disappointed I turned down their offer and I speak before they can convince me otherwise.

 

“Just… let me find someone at my own pace. I’m sure ‘the one’ will come to me one day.”

They give me a worried and disbelieving look. It honestly hurt me when they looked at me like that.

 

“I.. I need to get back to work. I want to finish everything up so that I can spend some time with Kiyoko and Itsuki before the wedding. I’ll… I’ll see you at the wedding.”

I get up and leave my parents alone. I get into my car and drive to me house. I was drawing after eating dinner and my phone buzzed.

 

“Oh.. it’s mom.”

I pick up my phone and answer the phone.

“Hey mom, is somethi-…" 

“He… hey honey….”

The voice I hear on the other end was very weak and it sounded like my mother was in a lot of pain. Something was wrong. VERY wrong.

“Mom? What’s going on?!”

“I… don’t have…. time….”

I hear her cough on the other side of the line and I hear a very nasty cough. It sounded like she was choking and there was water in her throat.

“Mom?! Where are you?!”

“We love… you honey.”

 

I’m in shock and I’m running out of the house. Where I’m going to I have no idea but my legs carry me.

“It seems…. Dad went off without me.”

She coughs again and I hear her moan in pain. It sounds she’s choking and it sounds terrible. Her breathing gets shallow and quick.

“We love you… it’s time…" 

“MOM?!”

I stop and catch my breath.

 

_What’s going on? Why is she in pain? Where are my parents?_

 

“I’m going… after your father now. We… love.. you both” She speaks in a whisper and I hear the phone drop.

I drop to my knees and my heart is pounding away in my chest. I feel like I’m suffocating and there are tears running down my face. I hear the phone drop and I hear the crackling of fire. The line cuts off and I’m in shock. I cry and cry and quickly call Itsuki.

“Ayu?”

“Itsuki!”

“What’s wrong? Why’re you crying?”

“Mom and dad…. Something happened….”

“What happened? Where are you? I’ll go to you.”

“I… I think someth-…. I don’t know what happened.” I hiccup and speak trying to tell Itsuki what I just heard earlier.

“Wh… what’re you saying? Didn’t you meet them earlier today?”

“I did.. but mom just called me and….”

I cry and cry and I can’t speak anymore. I drop my phone and start crying. I don’t care where I am and I’m not aware of my surroundings. I hear my phone ringing again and I answer it without looking at who was calling.

 

“He.. hello?”

“Are you the daughter or Ishikawa Kazunari?!”

The voice on the other end sounds frantic and in shock.

“Ye… yes I am.” I say with a trembling voice.

“There… there was a car crash here. I can’t see the people inside the car but I found a phone.”

 

I’m dumbfounded by what I hear and I quickly stand up.

 

“Where are you right now?”

He tells me where he is and I quickly hand up the run and sprint. I arrive to where he told me he was and I see something devastating. There were two cars on fire and there were a lot of people running around and screaming in panic. I call the person again and ask where he is. He comes to me and gives me the phone.

_This… this is dad’s…_  

Not long after the ambulance and fire trucks come. I stand in utter horror of the sight in front of me.

_There’s no way… anyone could survive a crash this severe…._

 

I feel someone grab my shoulder and I turn to see that it’s Itsuki. And he’s wearing the same expression as me. I watch the paramedics clean up the scene and they pull two bodies out of the car. Or… at least what was left of the two bodies. I was able to recognize that they were my parents and it felt like the heavens were falling down. I desperately try not to throw up and I stand up. I approach one of the officers and speak to him in a weak voice.

 

“They… they’re dead aren’t they….”

“ ‘Mam, you’re not allowed to be near this place. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“They… they’re my parents…." 

He looks at me with shocked and pitiful eyes.

“Please follow me.”

 

I honestly don’t remember much of what happened afterwards because reality had just hit me and I processed all the events that took place.

 

_My parents are dead. Mom called me just before she died. I’ll never see them again._

These thoughts plagued my mind and it was replaying over and over in my mind.

We held a funeral and Itsuki’s wedding was cancelled.

 

“Ayu…”

 

I stopped speaking for a while after the accident and just looked at Itsuki.

“I won’t hold my wedding until you have someone you love and can bring to the wedding.”

I widen my eyes and open my mouth to protest. 

“That’s what mom and dad would want.” 

After hearing that I close my mouth again and look at my parent’s pictures. 

“I’m… I’m so sorry.” I say in a teary voice.

 

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

 

I explain to Akaashi what happened and cry while leaning onto his back for support. We arrive at my place and Akaashi brings me inside. The second he puts me down, he turns around and hugs me tightly.

 

“I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” He says in a hushed voice.

“It’s okay.. I never said anything…” I croak out trying not to sob more than I already did.

“You were so strong and brave….”

 

I cry in his arms and he holds me. After what felt like hours I calm down and push Akaashi away. I keep my head low and try to hide my face. I don’t want him to see me so weak and ugly right now. I take hold of his sleeve and drag him into the house after we nearly tripped taking our shoes off. I lead him into the living room and let go. I avoid looking at him and sit on the couch. I feel tired from crying and my eyes are red and swollen I’m sure. I put stare at the ceiling and take a deep breath. I close my eyes and calm down. I always hated crying.

  

* * *

 

 

I’m carrying Ayumu and she tells me her story and her parents. I feel a lump grow in my throat and I can feel her pain. Her voice sounds weak and it’s wet with tears. She snuggles closer to me and cries on my back. Not knowing what to say, I stay quiet and walk to her house. Once we’re there, I open the door and put her down. The second I put her down I turn around and hug her tightly.

 

_This is all I can think of to do right now. Please… please don’t be sad._

 

We stay like this for a while and her cries turned into hiccups. She’s calmed down and then she suddenly pushes me away. Ayumu grabs my sleeve and drags me. I stumble and take my shoes off.

Once we’re inside, she let’s go of me and sits down on the couch. Ayumu stares at the ceiling and then closes her eyes. Here eyes are red and swollen, she’s a crying mess and I can feel her sadness. Yet pushing all that aside, she’s still beautiful. Seeing her weak like this and remembering her voice filled with hurt makes my chest feel tight and I feel like I’m being suffocated.

I will my body to move and I walk to the kitchen. I look through the drawers and find what I was looking for. I make hot chocolate and pick up the mugs. I walk towards where Ayumu is sitting and take a look at her face.

She still has her eyes closed and her eyes are a little swollen. Well little would be an understatement. It’s pretty swollen. I walk around the couch and put the mugs down on the coffee table. I turn around and look at Ayumu. She hasn’t moved a single inch and her breathing is even. I reach my hand out and wipe the remnants of her tears away. At my touch she opens her eyes and looks at me with sad eyes.

 

_I now understand what Itsuki-san was saying earlier._

I hand her a cup of hot chocolate and she takes it with weak hands. I sit next to her and we drink out of our mugs in silence. After drinking half of my hot chocolate, I take her hand into mine and rub circles with my thumb. She visibly calms down and we stay like this for a while.

_I really wish I could comfort her better. I don’t know what to say to her._

We both finish our drinks and I set my mug down on the table. I sit there in silence and listen to her breathing. After what felt like hours, Ayumu moves and sets her mug down on the table as well. She takes her hand out of mine and stands up. I look up to her to see where she’s going, only to find she’s moving closer to me. She stops right in front of me and I’m looking up at her with a confused expression.

_What is she doi- ?!_

 

She moves on top of me and sits in between my legs. She moves closer to me and rests her head on my chest. Her legs are wrapped around my waist and I can feel my heart beating faster. Ayumu hugs me closer to her and stays like that without saying a word. After a while, she finally speaks and I’m glad to hear she’s not on the verge of crying again.

“Thanks Akaashi.” She says to me in a weak voice.

“Anything for you.” I put my hands up and pat her head.

“………………”

She takes my hands that are lying by my side and wrap them around her. Once I'm hugging her, I bring her closer to me.

I stay silent and then finally speak when I find the right words.

“You’re a lot more beautiful when you’re smiling. Don’t cry.”

She stays silent and three heartbeats pass.

“Okay.” She says in a whisper close to my ear it makes me want to shiver.

We hold each other like that and after a while, I feel Ayumu becoming heavier on my lap.

 

_Is she falling asleep?_

I take a look down at her face and she’s honestly too cute. I take a hand and brush her hair. She purrs into my touch and her breathing becomes slow and even.

_I’d better not wake her._

I hug her more closely to me and listen to her breathe. As she’s sleeping in my lap, a lot of thoughts go through my head and I get a whiff of that ‘smell’ again.

_That smells always makes me feel funny…._  

I feel myself drifting off and don’t resist the sleep that calls me.

 

**-Akaashi’s dream**

I’m sitting in a café and am waiting for someone. 

_Who was I waiting for again?_

I try to remember but no matter hard I tried, I couldn't. Just then a women wearing a white gown pushes the chair back and sits in front of me. I don’t recognize her at first but when she looks up I feel my heart skip a beat.

“Misaki?”

“Hey! Sorry I’m late Keiji.”

“No.. it’s fine.”

But for some reason, the more I see her face my heart drops and I get this terrible feeling in my chest.

“I know you’re confused.”

I stay silent and look at her beautiful amber eyes.

“Don’t forget Keiji.”

She gives me a small smile and doesn’t break eye contact with me.

“Forget what?”

She laughs and speaks, “I’m not here to talk about that Keiji. I’m here to talk about Ayumu.”

_Ayumu? How does she know her? What am I forgetting?_

“What are you talking abo-“

She puts her finger to my lips and cuts me off.

“Be a good boy and listen.”

I nod slowly and she takes her hand away smiling at me again.

“What happened to me isn’t your fault you know.”

My breath catches and I become tense.

“It was going to happen eventually. I’m really happy though, that I was able to spend my last few moments with someone whom I loved.”

My chest tightens and I feel my eyes sting. All of my memories with her come back to me like a wave and I remember why I feel so…. heartbroken when I see her.

“I met Ayumu not too long ago and I see why you love her.”

_Meet Ayumu?_  

“Don’t miss this chance because you feel guilty. You falling in love with another person isn’t wrong nor is it betraying me. I WANT you to be happy.”

 

I listen to her speak and everything else around me becomes silent. I hear only her voice and I look around to see there’s nothing and we’re in a white room. It’s deafening and her voice becomes loud and clear.

“She loves you, even if she doesn’t know it. You’re going to have to make her realize her feelings and you’re going to have to be brave enough to show her your feelings. Don’t be a whimp and man up! I know you have it in you. I’m…. I’m not here anymore even if I want to be.”

She glances to the side with a sad smile on her face.

“But… I want you to be happy like how Tetsuro is happy with Bokuto.”

I feel at conflict with what she’s saying and I have to think and get my feelings in order before speaking again.

 

“Are… am… is it really okay?”

She leans forward towards me and hits my head.

“Of course it’s okay you dummy!”

“Ow!”

She sits back down in her seat and heaves a sigh while looking off to the side.

“I think it’s time for me to leave. Someone came.”

_Someone came? What is she talking about?_

I stand up and reach out for her but she disappears before I can catch her.

 

_Don’t leave yet…_


	7. The start of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm? What’s this? 
> 
> I walk over to the couch and peek over from behind it.
> 
> It’s Akaashi and Ayumu! They’re sleeping together!
> 
> I cover my mouth to stop the squeal that was trying to escape my mouth.
> 
> They look so cute together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this chapter is going to be a little on the short side. I'm glad that this series is getting kudos already and that really encourages me to write more and make the story even better so I'd like to thank all of you ^^ There will be more chapters coming in the near future.

I open the door and it’s eerily silent in the house. I look at my watch and I become confused.

_That’s strange? Ayumu is usually awake by this time?_

I take my shoes off and fail to notice the extra pair of shoes. I make way to her room until something on the couch catches my attention.

_Hmm? What’s this?_  

I walk over to the couch and peek over from behind it.

 

_It’s Akaashi and Ayumu! They’re sleeping together!_

 

I cover my mouth to stop the squeal that was trying to escape my mouth.

_They look so cute together!_

 

Akaashi is hugging Ayumu tightly and Ayumu’s head is cuddling into his chest. They look like they’re in utter peace and I can’t help but feel happy. The sun creeps through the curtains and illuminates their figures making the scene all too beautiful.

 

_It’s about time that boy did something!_

 

I look at them and they just look so adorable. I quickly walk over to my room but in my haste I trip over my feet and fall.

“?!”

I quickly stand up and take a look over my shoulder.

_I hope I didn’t wake them up._

A couple of moments pass and it’s still quiet.

_Thank god. They’re out like logs._

 

I open the door to my room and get my camera out. I go to where they’re sleeping and take a picture.

_Kyaaaa! They’re just too cute!_

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I put my camera down.

_That should be Daichi._

 

[From Daichi]

Hey Suga, did you get home okay?

 

[To Daichi]

Yeah I did. Thanks for checking in on me. You won’t believe what’s in front of me right now though.

 

[From Daichi]

What’re you talking about?

 

I look at the two of them sleeping and take a picture with my phone, sending it to Daichi.

 

[From Daichi]

It’s about time he did something, everyone in the shop are making bets.

 

[To Daichi]

Well, I’m not sure if he asked her yet but I should probably wake them up now.

 

[From Daichi]

They are a little late. Tell them to take their time. They don’t have appointments in the morning anyways.

 

[To Daichi]

Alright. Come over for dinner today! Ayumu’s food is amazing.

 

[From Daichi]

I’ll take you up on that offer.

 

I smile at my phone and put my phone back in my pocket. They look so peaceful it’s almost a shame I have to disturb their peace. I walk to the curtains and draw them back.

 

“……….”

 

_Hmm looks like they aren’t going to wake up like this._

“OI! IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP!!”

Akaashi startles and accidently pushes Ayumu over the couch.

“Ow!”

He looks confused and looks at Ayumu.

“I.. I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

She sits up and pouts while looking up at Akaashi. I clap my hands together to get their attention and both of them snap their heads to look at me.

 

“Good morning! It’s time for you guys to get ready for work no?”

 

Ayumu’s eyes widen slightly and she looks over to the clock to check the time.

 

“Oh my god. Akaashi we’re late!”

 

He blinks the rest of his sleep away and processes what Ayumu just said.

 

“Wait what?!”

 

He looks at the clock and stumbles off the couch. Ayumu and Akaashi are totally ignoring my presence and are running around like rabbits.

“Calm down, I alrea-“

Both of them stop and look at me. 

“WE ARE CALM!”

I squeeze the bridge of my nose and walk over to them and catch them to stop them.

“I already told Daichi. He said to take your time since you didn’t have any appointments in the morning.”

They look at each other then avoid each other’s gaze while blushing.

 

_Don’t tell me he didn’t confess to her?_

I mentally roll my eyes and heave a sigh.

 

“Uhm… you should wash up first.”

“Okay…”

 

Ayumu walks off to her room and I sling my arm over Akaashi’s shoulder.

“C’mom, I’ll lend you some clothes.”

He nods and follows me to my room. I give him a clean clothes and he stares at the clothes in his hands.

“So… I know you found my toys the last time you were here." 

Akaashi avoids my gaze and his ears become red.

“Well, that’s the kind of sex life I have with Daichi.” 

“Oh…”

“Did you confess to her yet?”

He finally looks at me with confused eyes and he tilts his head to the side.

_Damn this boy...._

“Nevermind.”

I slap the back of his shoulder and give him a smile. 

“I’ll make coffee!”

 

* * *

  

Suga-san makes coffee and I’m sitting on the couch enjoying the drink and sun. My mind is running with thoughts.

_‘Did you confess to her yet?’_

I never gave deep thought as to how I felt about Ayumu because I wanted to not like her. Our friendship is amazing and I don’t want to ruin it by doing stupid like confessing.Even though I kind of stepped over the line last night.

 

_She might not even like me._

 

I also try to remember my dream but as time passes the details become vague. All I remember about my dream was Misaki hitting me, telling it’s okay you dummy. I know there’s more to it but it just slips away.

 

_Do I really like Ayumu that way?_

I remember the first time I met her and the times I’ve spent with her. Everytime I see her smile, it makes my heart flutter. Her laugh makes my stomach feel like there are butterflies in them. She’s so kind and smart. These feelings are oddly familiar and I keep thinking about her. I was thinking so much about her I didn’t notice she came out of the restroom and was behind me.

 

* * *

 

 

I close the door the bathroom and recall all the events that took place last night.

_I can’t believe I fell asleep on Akaashi like that last night!_

I put my face in my hands and think.

_I haven’t slept that well in so long. Is it because I was with Akaashi? Why is it whenever I’m with him my heart stops working properly?_

I sigh and turn on the hot water.

_I should think about this later. I need to get ready for work._

 

The hot water feels great on my skin and I feel very refreshed when I step out of the shower. I put my robe on after drying myself leg up and wrapped my hair in a towel. Once I’m done freshening up, I leave the restroom and see Akaashi. He’s sitting on the couch drinking what I assume to be coffee and it seems like he’s in deep thought.

 

_His bed hair is so cute. There are little curls going up everywhere. I wonder if his hair is soft?_

With the urge to feel his hair, I reach out but stop myself.

_I shouldn’t be doing this._

I retract my hand and tap his shoulder. He looks up to me with his clear green eyes and cracks a small smile. I feel the air leave my lungs and I momentarily get lost in his eyes. He keeps looking at me and then confusion starts to creep into his eyes.

 

_Oh right._

“I’m done. You should wash up now.”

“Okay.”

He stands up and walks around the couch towards the bathroom.

“Your hair wrap looks cute by the way,”

I blush a little at what he says and walk towards my room. I go to my room and close the door.

 

“Ahh the hardest part of the day. Choosing what to wear.”

I look at my closet and then check the weather real quick.

_Summer sure is creeping up faster than I thought. I wonder if I’ll be able to go to the beach this summer._

 

I decide to go with a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Since it’s going to be hot today, I tie my hair up and then I apply my makeup. My new friend Yachi Hitoka, is a makeup designer. She basically makes the cases for makeup and sets it all up to look appealing to customers. She had a couple samples for me and I haven’t used it once upon receiving them.

I look at the lipsticks she gave me and decide to go for a dark lip.

_Might as well try something new._  

I hardly ever need to put anything other than chapstick on my lips since they’re naturally red. But she gave them to me and I want to try something new. I look in the mirror and feel a little shocked.

 

_It’s so weird having a dark lip color. I think the dark berry color looks good though._

There’s a knock on my door and Akaashi comes in.

“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

I turn to look at him and when I do he freezes. Slowly but surely his cheeks become pink.

_Do I look weird?_  

“You… you look good.”

“Thanks.” I say in a small voice.

I walk past Akaashi and notice he’s not following me.

 

“Akaashi~”

He comes out of my room and we go to work together.


	8. Another day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue walking in a leisurely pace and enjoy each other’s company. I noticed Ayumu starting to avoid looking at me and she’s taking a peek of my hand every once in a while. I think nothing of it and keep pondering on my dream. As I was thinking though, I felt something ice cold in my hand and realize its Ayumu grabbing my hand.
> 
> She’s very hesitant and is barely holding on to my hand. Not being used to her cold hands I almost flinch away. I look down to where she’s holding my hand and think of how cute she is. I grab her hand properly and look at her giving a small smile.
> 
> From what I see, she was holding her breath and she became relieved when I hold her hand. She gives me an awkward smile and looks forward again.
> 
> “It’s okay to hold my hand, there’s no reason to be afraid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer. I didn't proofread this at all so there's bound to be mistakes. Comments would be wonderful and kudos are more than welcome.

 

We’re walking to the shop and the weather is really nice. Ayumu is dressed similar to me and has her hair tied up. Something I’m not really used to seeing. Her hair usually covers her neck tattoos but with her hair up, I can see them just fine and it makes her look elegant and beautiful. She didn’t have the tattoo when I first met her, but she convinced everyone to tattoo her and we all designed something so that it’d connect with her arm piece and I was breath taken by the design. She now has the wings of a bird on her neck and it really accentuates her nape.

 

We walk in silence and my thoughts drift off to the dream I had last night.

 

_What else did Misaki say?_

 

We continue walking in a leisurely pace and enjoy each other’s company. I notice that Ayumu is starting to avoid looking at me and she’s taking a peek of my hand every once in a while. I think nothing of it and keep pondering on my dream. As I was thinking though, I felt something ice cold in my hand and realize its Ayumu grabbing my hand.

She’s very hesitant and is barely holding on to my hand. Not being used to her cold hands I almost flinch away. I look down to where she’s holding my hand and think of how cute she is. I grab her hand properly and look at her giving a small smile.

From what I see, she was holding her breath and she became relieved when I hold her hand. She gives me an awkward smile and looks forward again.

 

“It’s okay to hold my hand, there’s no reason to be afraid.” I say in a gentle voice.

“Itsuki and I used to do this all the time after we visit our parents and all.”

Hearing that, I felt my heart drop a little until she spoke again.

“But I was afraid you wouldn't want to hold my hand.”

I stay silent and listen to her beautiful voice. But when she speaks again the wind blows and I struggle to hear what she’s saying. 

“I was afraid you’d reject me.” She speaks in a hushed voice and I almost missed what she said.

She looks at the ground while walking and blushes a little.

_I’m going to guess she didn’t want me to hear that?_

We continue walking and pass by running children and other people. The morning feels peaceful and I’m in a really good mood.

 

_‘I was afraid you’d reject me.’ …. If you say that in a cute voice like that there’s no way I’d reject you._

I smile to myself and enjoy her company. My heart is pounding away and the wind feels warm. It felt like only seconds passed and we arrived at the shop. The door was open and I could hear the sounds of the tattoo machines running. Ayumu tries walking in but I stop her and she turns around giving me that cute ‘what?’ look.

 

I look to the side and feel the heat go to my face.

_Don’t wimp out Keiji! You can do it!_

I pull her closer to me and kiss the top of her head. I let go of her hand and push her into the shop.

“Time to work.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the rest of the day, work goes smoothly and I’m having fun tattooing. Every once in a while I would meet Akaashi’s eyes and I’d give him a smile. During most of my breaks I’d go to Kageyama’s station and give him tips. He’s more experienced than I am in tattooing but he insists he needs my help in a couple of the sketches and he likes it when I’m watching over him working. Why? I have no idea.

 

It’s time for me to eat lunch and I look over to Akaashi’s station to see if he can eat with me today. Unfortunately he’s busy tattooing and doesn’t look like he’ll be finishing anytime soon. Bokuto-san was watching me and yells to get my attention.

 

“Hey hey hey! Ayumu, are you going out to get lunch?” 

“Yes, I am Bokuto-san.”

“Mind if I tag along? Kuroo is busy working and told me to eat first.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah! Lunch with Ayumu! Hey hey hey!”

 

I laugh at his remark and tell Daichi I’m going out to have lunch with Bokuto-san. We go to a nearby diner and start eating. We don’t talk much at first and it was mostly him talking, but I enjoyed listening to him. While he was talking, he mentioned Akaashi and it caught my interest.

 

“So you know Akaashi and I were in the same volleyball team in high school!”

“Oh? What was he like in high school?” Wanting to hear more.

 

He looks at me with his gold owl-like eyes and speaks. 

"Pretty much the same as now! But he smiles a lot more.” 

_Smiles a lot more? I thought he smiled all the time? He’s always smiling with me even though it's small and barely noticeable._

 

“What was your volleyball team like?” 

“We were a powerhouse in Tokyo and I was ranked one of the top 5 aces in Japan.”

I was really surprised by this and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really?!”

“Yeah! It was thanks to my teammates that we were able to do well in competitions! I really had a lot of fun with them. Akaashi always knew what to say to cheer me up and he was more the senpai compared to me!” 

“So how’d you go from volleyball to tattooing then?”

“Well, when we’d go on training camps we’d have some free time after all the practice games.”

 

I nod in response and continue to listen.

 

“And we’d all just… draw. All of us loved to draw and Daichi was the first to suggest tattooing.”

 

I finish my food and still feel hungry so I order another burger set.

 

“Then Suga got his hands on a tattoo machine and we all started practicing like crazy. We messed up a lot and it took time but all of us got to the point where we gave each other tattoos and we graduated high school.”

…. _They started tattooing in high school?!_

My order comes and I eat while listening to Bokuto-san speak.

 

“So once we were comfortable tattooing on skins and all, we all decided to get an apprenticeship during college. Some of us continued volleyball and some quit keeping it as a hobby. Karasuno’s coach introduced us to ‘part time’ work at his grand dad’s shop and we all took turns learning how to tattoo.”

_So they did get trained._

I’m halfway through my burger and I start eating my fries. 

“So we were able to start tattooing pretty quickly because we all already knew the basics. So we starting practicing like crazy with our teacher and well… He was really old. By old I mean REALLY old. He died and in his will he wrote how he wanted Daichi to inherit the shop and that’s how all of us started working. By the time we were artists, we were in our last year of college. Kageyama and Akaashi continued their apprenticeship for another year before joining us.”

I finish eating my meal and I stare at Bokuto-san.

 

“That’s … very interesting Bokuto-san. I’ve never heard of a story like this. I’m amazed at how all of you became artists. I really respect all of you." 

Bokuto-san’s eyes shine and he flashes me a big smile.

“But now we have you! The shop is going really well.”

I smile and look down at my hands.

“Yeah, I’m really happy to be here.”

Bokuto-san doesn’t speak so I look up. He glances to the side and looks like he wants to say something.

 

“Ayumu…”

_Why is he speaking in a small voice? Did he do something wrong again?_

I steady myself for whatever he's going to say to me.

“Yes?”

“How did you become an artist?”

_Oh. I had no reason to be worried..._  

“Ahhh how did I become a tattoo artist?”

 

He nods and stares at me with expectant, big, gold eyes.

 

“Well I was always interested in art and I loved tattoos. I was able to look at a lot of them when I was in America and since then, I couldn’t really get my mind off of them.”

“And?”

“And I started to draw and draw and draw. I was able to practice tattooing in college and watched others get tattooed when I was in Korea.”

“Wait Korea?”

“I went to Korea for a year.”

He turns his head and looks like an owl.

“I studied medicine and minored in art. My parents used to own a hospital in Korea.”

“That’s so… confusing.” 

I laugh at his comment. “Yeah, I know.”

“So when did you get your first tattoo then?”

“The first tattoo I got was in Korea.”

“What tattoo is it?”

 

I point to my wrist and show him a flower.

 

“Ohh I see.”

 

“So I graduated college and went back to America. Luckily, I found an apprenticeship. I put myself out there on the Internet and I got a couple of emails from artists saying they were interested in teaching me. I found an artist that I liked and learned under him. He’s apparently your teacher’s grandson. I learned this after I came here.”

“Wait, are you telling me you met Ukai-san in America?” 

“Yes Bokuto-san, I did.”

“He totally disappeared for a while and we were wondering where he went. So he was in America!”

“Yeah he told me it was so he could marry his husband.”

“HE MARRIED TAKE-SENSEI?”

 

_I look around and see people staring at us. Gosh this owl is always so loud and getting unwanted attention._

 

“Uh yes, he did. Ukai-san is also the reason why I was able to come back to Japan and work here.”

“Ehhhhh, small world huh?”

“It sure is Bokuto-san.”

 

We sit in silence for a little longer and we both stand up.

“Time to get back to work!”

So we walk back to work.

 

_I’m glad I had lunch with Bokuto-san today. I was able to learn a lot from him. It was really fun talking to him._  

I go back to my booth and wait for my next costumer. Daichi sees how I’m free and sends a woman to my station.

 

“Uhm are you Ishikawa Ayumu?”

_Oh yay! New costumer!_

“Yes I am! Nice to meet you--?”

“Ah Uchiyama Atsuki.”

“Nice to meet you Uchiyama-san, what can I help you with today?”

 

* * *

 

 

For the majority of the day I do consultations and make future appointments. I was watching Kageyama and Akaashi mostly for the whole day and the information I learned during lunch was running in my head like a merry go round. It’s almost closing time and I have nothing else better to do for the day so I clean up and get my notebook out. I look at my shelves and see the notebooks stacked neatly.

 

_I wonder if I should get a drawing pad? If I remember correctly Kuroo-san uses a drawing pad. I should go and ask him for some recommendations._

I’ve always loved using notebooks because I’ve always enjoyed the feel of paper under my pencil but I think I have too many notebooks now.

 

_I should probably scan some of them and keep the rest stored somewhere else._

I look over to Kuroo-san’s booth to see if he’s busy. He’s sitting with a customer and is doing a tribal tattoo design. I walk over to his booth and take a seat.

“Hey Kuroo-san. Mind if I look?”

He doesn’t look at me but responds anyways.

“Sure, did you want something from me though?”

_Of course he’d never miss that._

“Yeah, but I can wait until you’re done with this session.”

I take a closer look at what he’s doing and my breath hitches.

_Just how does he do that without it looking too crowded? The lines are the perfect width too. I guess he’s using a variation of thick and thin lines?_

 

I look at him working and study what he’s doing. I was always weak with tribal tattoos. I just lacked the sense to design them. Looking at Kuroo-san is good reference so I carefully see what he does and take note of what factors were taken into mind with the design.

After half an hour or so Kuroo-san finishes the tattoo and points the man to the mirror.

 

“That looks really good Kuroo-san.”

“Thanks!”

He smirks and proceeds to take his gloves off.

“Can you bandage his arm for me? I’m going to sanitize my gear.”

“No problem Kuroo-san.”

 

I look at his customer and assume it’s going to be while until he comes back so I turn around and look at Kuroo-san. Even though he’s a tattoo artist, I haven’t really seen his tattoos. The only marks that show he’s interested in tattoos are the ones on his hands and his piercings. _I wonder what kind of tattoos Kuroo-san has._

 

“Is there something on my face kitten?”

_Kitten? Is that a new nickname for me now?”_

“Oh no, I was just wondering what kind of tattoos you have.”

“Same goes for me kitten. I can barely see yours.”

“You can see the ones on my neck pretty clearly Kuroo-san.”

He speaks as he sanitizes his gear and cleans up the area.

“Well, you look like you’d have more than what I can see.”

“You sure seem to know me well Kuroo-san.”

“Well, you are our lovely goddess.”

I laugh and give him a smile.

 

“Uhm.. what do I do now?”

_Oh he’s done looking at his tattoo._

“I’ll be bandaging that for you.”

The man looks at me and blushes slightly.

“Oh okay. Thank you.”

 

So I bandage him and Kuroo-san sees his customer off. I wait at his booth and take a look at Kuroo-san’s drawing pad.

_Ah this looks very… complex. Will I be able to use something like this?!_

“I see you like my drawing pad?”

“That’s why I’m here to talk to you.”

 

I explain to him that I’m interested in switching to a drawing pad and he nods while listening to me.

 

“Well, the one I’m using is actually really complex. I’m sure if you fiddle around with it long enough you’ll get the hang of it but I think you should still use notebooks. You can use both to sketch. I use my pad a lot because I draw tattoos with symmetrical designs. But from what I know about your art style, using notebooks would be just fine.”

I nod while listening to him and take all the factors into consideration. I slap my hands down to my thighs and stand up.

“Thanks for the advice Kuroo-san. It was very helpful.”

“Anytime kitten.”

 

I go back to my station and sit down in my chair. The notebook I took out previously was still open and I flip through the pages.

 

_I don’t feel like doing a sketch anymore._

I put the notebook back and look at my drawer.

_Maybe I should do a painting!_

 

I open the drawer and take out my paint pots and brushes. I take out my earphones and put them in my ear. Once my jam starts, the world around me disappears and I focus solely on my painting. I imagine the sun and the birds in the sky. Since the shop is fond of birds, I use them as inspiration and let my mind go free. I feel relaxed and just let the paint slip through my fingers. By the time I’m finished, I look at the painting and feel satisfied with what’s in front of me.

 

When I’m painting, I’m not really aware of what I’m doing and I only see the results. To me it’s almost like painting with my eyes closed and opening them to see a piece of art in front of me. I take my earphones out and take a step back but bump into something or rather someone.

 

“Wah!! I’m so sorry!”

I turn around and see Iwaizume-san standing. It wasn’t just him though. Everyone from the shop was standing and looking at my painting.

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

“Ayumu, this is amazing.” Daichi compliments me and I give him a sheepish smile.

“I had nothing better to do.”

“I knew Ishikawa-senpai painted but I’ve never seen something like this. It was interesting seeing the process.”

“Thanks Kageyama.”

“Do you mind us using it for decoration?” Daichi asks this to me and I feel taken aback. 

“Uhm, I don’t see why not?”

I back away from them and go to the sink to wash off the paint on my hands. I feel a presence behind me and turn my head around to see whom it is.

 

“Oh Akaashi, what’s up?”

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. I could tell from the painting how you were feeling.”

I feel a blossom of warmth bloom in my chest and dry my hands. I turn around to look at Akaashi in the eyes and I gather my wits.

_You can do this Ayumu!_

 

I hug him tightly and sigh in relief.

“Thanks for being there for me Akaashi.”

He stays stiff in my arms and then moves his arms up to hug me back.

“Of course.”

 

Before letting go, I hear a snap and I look over to see what the sound was. I see Daichi holding up his phone with a smirk on his face.

_Di… did he just take a picture of us?!_

I quickly push Akaashi away from me and tie my shoes.

 

“Be ready Daichi-san! I’m going to get the phone and erase it!”

Daichi throws the phone over to Kageyama and he catches it with a confused look.

“Better run Kageyama, if that picture is gone you’re going to be stuck with desk work for a week.”

Kageyama opens his eyes wide and dashes out of the shop. I quickly run after him and chase him down.

 

“KAGEYAMA TOBIO! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!”

 

I run at full speed and Kageyama runs off in front of me with a terrified scream. I chase him outside for a good hour and lost sight of him.

 

_Tch where’d he go?_

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi-san throws his phone to me and tells me to run. I see Ishikawa-senpai running towards me and in fear I run away like my life depends on it.

 

“WAHHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME IWAIZUME-SENPAI!!!!”

“You’re on your own!” I can hear the other guys laughing at me as I run for my dear poor life.

 

I run and run but Ishikawa-senpai just won’t let up. In fact I think she’s catching up to me!

_Not good not good. What should I do?_

I run to the park and see Ishikawa-senpai looking lost.

_HIDE!_

So I hide and try to catch my breath.

_Ishikawa-senpai sure runs for a girl. She’s really scary…_

I hear the leaves crunch and hold in my breath.

 

“Now where did he go?”

_WAH! ISHIKAWA-SENPAI IS CLOSE!_

I hold in my breath and pray to god that I won’t get caught.

 

“Damn, I lost him. I guess it’s Daichi’s win this time.”

She walks away and I wait. A few minutes pass and Daichi-san’s phone rings. I jump in shock of the noise and look at the caller ID.

 

_Oh it’s Iwaizume-senpai._

 

I answer the phone. “Hey, come back. Ayumu gave up and went back home.”

“Okay.”

I stand up and make my way back to the shop.

 

“Thanks Kageyama! You really saved me there!" 

“No problem.” I say being half annoyed and too tired to really bite back at Daichi.

 

My legs feel wobbly and I’m starting to feel tired.

 

“You can come in late tomorrow.” 

“Osu.” I groan and move to my booth.

 

I pack my things and go back home. On my way back home I get a text from Hinata and I smile down at my phone.

 

[From Hinata]

Hey! I’m at your place right now. Made dinner. Hurry back home okay?

 

[To Hinata]

I’m on my way right now.

 

I jog back home and open the door. It’s quiet and I strain to hear any signs of Hinata.

There’s a small sound in the kitchen and I smile to myself. I haven’t been dating Hinata for that long but his presence makes me really giddy and seeing his smile makes my stubborn frown turn upside down.

 

“Hinata! I’m home!.”

“In the kitchen!”

 

I take off my shoes and walk towards the kitchen. I expected to see Hinata cooking something but instead saw him sitting butt naked on the counter.

 

“Oh? What’s this?”

“What it looks like!”

 

His face is very red and he looks so adorable I could eat him up. That’s probably what he wants me to do anyway. I smirk and walk closer to him little by little. Hinata watches me with expectant eyes and I finally crouch over him.

 

“I’m going to fuck you all night.” 

“Oh~ I’d like that very much.”

 

I blow into his ear and hear him giggle underneath me.

 

“This is going to be a long night.”


	9. An old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title, I'm going to introduce a new character. This chapter's purpose is to show what Ayumu's life is at work. Hmmm yeah, hope you like it.

 

“UGH! I lost him. Daichi you’re so mean, just delete the damn photo PLEASE.” I groan and plead in annoyance.

Daichi chuckles and shakes his head.

“No can do. Plus you’re not the only one I take pictures of.”

_Wait, what?_

 

“Oh look, your friend is here.”

 

I turn around to see who he’s talking about and see Yachi.

 

“Yachi! It’s so good to see you again! Did you come here for another tattoo?” 

I walk over to her and hug her. Since she’s short and I’m tall, I lift her up and spin her in the air.

 

“Wah!!! That’s what I want to talk to you about!”

I put her down and point to my booth.

“So, what can I do for you today?”

 

Yachi looks down at her hands and her ears are red.

_Is she nervous? She’s never nervous around me…_

“I brought my boyfriend over today.”

“Oh! And?” I look at her in the eyes and feel her shrinking in front of me.

“He wants to get a tattoo done by you but doesn’t know exactly what he wants.”

 

I look around and don’t see anyone who could be Yachi’s boyfriend.

“Where is he by the way?”

She finally looks up to me and she smiles.

“I’ll bring him in.” She says, I nod and I twirl in my chair.

I wait for Yachi to bring her ‘boyfriend’ in and I feel like I get punched in the stomach when I see who she’s with.

_Woah! He’s huge! Seriously why are all of them giants?!!!_

I stare at the man with wide eyes and try to imagine what kind of guy he is like. He has a man bun and a beard. He also has a hairband and is wearing a tight fitting t-shirt with dark jeans.

 

“Asahi?”

Daichi looks at Yachi’s boyfriend with eyes of shock and recognition.

“I can’t believe you’re here? How long has it been?”

“Ah, sorry. I was just really busy with work and I was abroad.”

The sounds of the tattoo machines stop and everyone stares at the newcomer.

 

“Oh! If it isn’t Azumane!”

 

He looks at the others and does a shy wave.

_So I guess everyone knows him but me._

Everyone tells their customer that they’re taking a break and walks towards the front to talk to Yachi’s boyfriend.

_Azumane Asahi? Asahi Azumane? I wonder which it is…_

 

Everyone is feverishly speaking with Yachi’s boyfriend and I stand up to meet him.

 

“Oh! Asahi! She’s the one I was talking about.”

Yachi’s boyfriend walks over to me or more like strides towards me and looks down at me.

_Eek! He’s so tall! He looks kind of scary…_

 

“Uhm.. It’s nice to meet you Ishikawa-san. I’m Azumane Asahi.” He speaks to me with a timid voice and I can tell his hands are shaking ever so slightly.

_Is he just a big teddy bear?_

Meeting Yachi’s boyfriend reminded me of the people I met in America. There were a lot of big people there who looked intimidating and scary when they were really just nice. I take a good look at him and examine his features. He starts to look uncomfortable and I realize I’ve been silent for a little too long. I cough a little and extend my hand out.

 

“Nice to meet you Azumane-san.”

I give him my business smile and shake his hand. I realize that there’s STILL no sound of a tattoo machine running so I turn to the group of guys who are located in the front of the shop.

“I know you want to catch up with your friend but he’s going to get a tattoo from me. Get back to work please.” I say looking at everyone in the shop.

“Osu!”

 

Everyone moves back to their respective booths and start working on the tattoos that they were working on previous to Azumane-san’s arrival.

“Come on and take a seat." 

I bring him over to my booth and all three of us take a seat, Yachi stealing my beanbag.

 

“Yachi told me that you want a tattoo but don’t knew exactly what you want?”

He scratches the back of his neck again and brings his eyes down.

“Yeah pretty much.”

_I honestly really hate it when customers come to me like this. ‘I want one but don’t know what to get! Help me think of an idea!’ It’s like they expect me to be a genius. Of course Kageyama is one so he has no problem with customers like that. I wish I could just hand Azumane-san over but Yachi came to me specifically so I’ll have to try my best._

“Azumane-san, do you have even a small thought of what you want it to be?”

“Oh please call me by my first name. It feels strange when I hear people calling me by my last name.”

“Okay, Asahi-san.”

“By the way, I noticed you have a slight accent when you speak. Yachi told me you speak foreign languages?” He said to me. Probably in an attempt to make the both of us comfortable.

I’m a bit taken aback by what he says and just stare back at him. My mind switched to Korean and I start speaking in Korean without me realizing it.

 

“얼마 전에 미국에 있었다가 다시 일본으로 돌아왔어요.”

  _"I was in America for a little while and now I'm back in Japan."_

“I can tell you’re speaking Korean but I have no idea what you’re saying.”

By instinct I speak in English.

“Oh sorry, I tend to switch languages like that.”

And surprisingly he responds to me in fluent English.

“Ah! That’s okay. I do that sometimes myself. I was abroad for a long time before coming back to Japan.”

I’m excited to find someone who speaks English and I start speaking quickly.

“You’re English is so good! I came back from America not too long ago.”

“Oh! I was going back and forth from Japan and Germany.”

 

Asahi-san is so nice and cool. I loose focus of my surroundings and just continue to speak in English until Yachi coughs loud enough to get my attention. 

“Ahem. I don’t speak English very well. Please use Japanese.”

We both turn our head to look at her and say sorry simultaneously. We look at each other again and start laughing.

 

“Sorry, it’s just. It’s been so long since I met someone who can speak a foreign language. I honestly thought I’d forget it because I wasn’t using it that much.”

Yachi and Asahi-san both chuckle and I get back to the task at hand.

 

“So, it seems like you know everyone here?" 

“Well, I did go to school with Daichi and Kageyama. The rest I met in high school as well.”

I nod and then an idea comes to me.

_I think a crow would look nice. I’ve always wanted to try tattooing it._  

“How about a crow then?”

 

He looks down again and seems to be imagining what it would look like.

“That sounds like a good idea but I can’t really see where it’s going to go.”

“This is going to be your first tattoo right?”

“Y..Yes.”

 

I ponder and think of where to put it and I take a GOOD look at him. I can see he’s squirming under my eyes and I observe his body.

_He has broad shoulders. Looks like he has quite a lot of muscle too. Not like Bokuto-san but… similar._

“Do you mind it being big?”

His eyes open wide and I can see slight fear in them.

 

“How bad it hurts is really up to the person and when you’re doing a big piece it hurts a lot in the beginning. You’ll gradually adjust to the pain.”

Asahi-san looks over to Yachi with a look that’s saying, ‘Well? What do you think?’.

She nods and he looks at me again.

“I don’t mind. Where are you thinking of putting it though?”

“I honestly want to put it on your side,” I stand up and gesture the area on my own body.

 

“But the ribs hurt really bad and since this is going to be your first tattoo, I think a shoulder piece would look great.”

I see him visibly shake and he nods.

“So I’m thinking of doing a crow piece on the back of your shoulders.”

 

I go towards Asahi-san and touch the area. He nods and I continue my explanation. “And it’ll be a crow taking flight, spreading it’s wings. I think it’ll enhance your muscles and make your shoulders look more broad and masculine.”

 

With that I look back to Asahi-san again to hear feedback and he just nods seeming to like the idea I had come up with. I turn my head to Yachi and her eyes are sparkling. _I’m glad both of them like the idea._

 

“So, it’s going to take me a while to make a sketch since it’ll be a large scale tattoo design. You guys can take a seat over th-“ I point towards the waiting area and see that it’s jam packed full with no empty seats. _Woah, we really are getting a lot of customers._

_I hope they’re all just here for consultation. I don’t think we’d be able to tattoo all these people._

I feel a headache coming and I squeeze the bridge of my nose.

 

“Daichi! Is there a private room open?!” I yell over the sound and he looks up at me from his desk.

“Let me check!”

He looks at his computer again and speaks to me.

“Yeah! One’s open. Are you going to use it?!”

“Yup!" 

“Got it!”

“Well, you heard our conversation. There are 2 private rooms in the back.”

 

I point towards the hallway that leads to the private rooms and they nod.

 

“You can wait in there.”

“Alright.”

 

I open my largest notebook and start drawing.


	10. (Continuation of the last chapter)

_Ugh I suck at drawing crows. I need to look up some reference._

I turn on my laptop and start searching the net for some pictures of crows.

I start drawing and drawing but my idea doesn’t come to life on the paper and I’m THIS close to throwing my table over. I start playing with my piercings.

_It feels weird having them back in. But they’re so fun to play with._

I sigh extremely loud and slam my table in frustration.

_Maybe I should ask for Akaashi’s help. He’s the best at photo realistic designs._

 

I take a peek at Akaashi’s booth and see that he’s working on a costumer.

_He just started the lining. He’s not going to finish in a while._

 

I sigh and weigh my options of bothering him or not. I decide to wait a little and try to draw the damn sketch again. By the time I’ve done my 10th sketch I give up again and look at the time.

_I’ve left them waiting for a long time, I should tell them to at least get a bite and come back._

I stand up and walk to the private rooms in the back. I open the first door after knocking and see that Iwaizume-san is shirtless with only his pants on. Oikawa-san is in similar fashion and the two men are in the middle of getting their clothes back on.

 

…………..

 

_Well well, I THOUGHT Iwaizume-san was gone for too long._

 

I heave a heavy sigh and look at them again. They’re frozen and are looking at me with wide eyes.

“Sorry, wrong room.” I say in a bored voice.

I close the door and take a breath to gather myself. _I knew that they were gorgeous and I knew that they were fit but seeing it in real life right in front of my eyes is really something._

_Wait….What if Yachi was busy with Asahi?_

 

I break in cold sweat and become afraid to knock on the door.

_Yachi is reasonable, don’t worry. You’re over reacting._

 

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. After a few moments, I open the door and see that Asahi and Yachi are cuddling on the tattoo bed. Asahi sees me come in and gestures me to be quiet.

I walk closer to them and see why he was telling me to be quiet. Yachi was sleeping peacefully in his arms and he was hugging her protectively. The sight in front of me looks really cute and I smile at the scene in front of me.

 

“I’m sorry for keeping you so long.”

“It’s fine really.” 

“It’s going to take me a lot longer to get your sketch done. I don’t have any other appointments today so I can work on you all day but I just wanted to tell you.”

“Okay, I guess I should take her out for lunch then.” He says and then gestures to Yachi in his arms.

“You didn’t have lunch yet?”

“No, she was really excited to see you again.”

 

I smile at his words and recommend him the diner I went to today with Bokuto-san.

 

“Well, the room will be free for you and Yachi for the rest of the day so take your time. If you’re not back by the time I finish the sketch I’ll call Yachi.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“No problem! Anything for my best friend and her man.”

I give him a thumbs up and walk away.

 

_Now to get that damn sketch down._

 

I walk back to my booth and see that Akaashi is still tattooing. He tells his costumer that they’re taking a break and his costumer breaths a sigh of relief.

“My legs are starting to get numb.”

“You can move around and check out the shop. Just don’t touch anything.”

“Great.”

 

Akaashi takes his gloves off and stretches out his hand. I walk over to his booth and smile at him.

 

“Here, I’ll massage it for you.”

I take his hand into mine and feel him tense and then relax.

“Sorry, my hands are cold.”

“That’s fine, I already know.”

 

I massage his hands and rub away the knots that have formed in his palm. We both stay silent but the silence is welcomed and I feel at ease.

_I think I can try the sketch again. I’ll wait on asking for Akaashi’s help._

 

Once I feel the muscles relax under my fingers I let go and look at his face. He’s looking down at his hand and is stretching it out a little. From this angle, I can see his long eyelashes casting a shadow on his high cheekbones. His thin nose compliments his mouth and the sight of him never fails to amaze me.

_It’s really not fair how handsome he is._

 

His costumer comes back and I go to my booth to draw the sketch again. As I flip the page over and start the sketch anew, I get into the mood and feel the lines coming out more smoothly, but for some reason the drawing was not to my liking. I was about to throw my table over until I heard a voice right next to my ear.

 

“That’s not bad.”

“야! 놀랬잖아!!”

_"Hey! You surprised me!"_

 

I quickly turn my head over and see Akaashi looking at me with round eyes.

“Uh.. sorry.”

I take a deep breath and try to give him a smile.

_Calm down Ayumu…_

 

“It’s fine.” I say with a slight pout before turning back to my sketchbook.

I look back down to my notebook and see the catastrophe in front of me. I groan in annoyance and put my pencil down.

 

“The detail and flow is good but I think you can change the proportions a little more.”

 

His voice is very close to my ear and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. I feel excited and I try to calm down. He picks the pencil up and does a light sketch on top of mine. He makes the wings larger and it makes the whole design look more grand and majestic. After making alterations to the sketch he puts the pencil down and puts his hands on my shoulder. _He’s really close!_ I pick my pencil up again and add what I can to the design. Then I feel weight on the top of my head.

 

“Don’t move. Let me rest a little.”

 

I feel Akaashi’s chin on the top of my head and when he speaks I feel the vibrations run through me making me shiver a little at the sensation. I look up a little and see him looking down at me with half open emerald eyes.

 

“I’ll be watching you so don’t worry about messing up.”

 

I look back down to my notebook and smile to myself.

_I feel like ever since I met Akaashi, I’ve been smiling a lot more. It doesn't feel forced anymore and this feels so… right._

 

Now, I’m not that stupid. But I’m pretty dumb when it comes to my own feelings. I knew I had a certain attraction to Akaashi when I first met him but I never thought more of it. I would always brush it off and continue my day like normal.

But when Akaashi talks to me that close and holds my hand in his to help me draw. The small interactions I share with Akaashi makes my heartbeat erratic and makes me feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. Whenever I see his smile, I feel warm and happy. I get giddy for no reason and I’ve come to realize that the reason why I’ve been feeling like this is all because of Akaashi. 

I realize this as I was thinking and the realization of this made me feel numb. I finish the sketch and attend to Asahi in the private room. Yachi gets excited and I get to work.

I take my time with Asahi and am more careful because it’s a large-scale piece. Judging by the time, I won’t be able to do much so I tell him that I’m going to at least finish the lining today. Asahi first becomes tense when he takes his shirt off. He almost shrieks when he hears the tattoo machine running and I just chuckle.

 

“It’s a lot louder than I thought.”

“Yeah, a lot of people say that.”

 

I start doing the line work and focus on my work. I’m careful to keep the lines even and clean.

 

“How’re you doing?” 

“Pretty good. It doesn’t really hurt that much.”

 

I nod in response and continue doing the line work. I finish the outline and clean it up for him to see. I take my gloves off and discard the empty inkbottle and used needles. I don’t want to forget to clean and sanitize everything so I just do it now to get it over with.

 

“What do you think?”

 

He’s standing in the mirror faced towards me and is holding a mirror in his hand to see his back. His eyes grow wide and a smile creeps up on his face. Yachi looks at it and seems like she can barely contain her excitement.

 

“It’s amazing. Thank you Ayumu.” He flashes me a big smile and I shake my head.

“Thank me when it’s done. We’re going to have to color and shade it a different time. Let’s make an appointment shall we?”

“Sure.”

 

I bandage him and he puts his shirt back on with a wince.

 

“Okay now I’m feeling it a little.”

 

I explain to him the healing process and the after care while walking towards the desk Daichi is sitting at. We make a future appointment and I see him off. I take the cash he left on the tattoo bed and put it into my wallet. I clean up the mess I made and go back to my station.

_The practice match was canceled. Should I go to the dojo today?_

My phone vibrates and I take a look at it.

 

[From Kaito]

The practice match will be held next week. We’re going to go to a different place this time because there are going to be more people coming. You’re more than welcome to bring guests.

[To Kaito]

Thanks. I’m going to the dojo today.

 

I put my phone down and get my bag. I tell everyone goodbye and leave the shop earlier than I usually would.

 

_Time to kick some ass._


	11. New plans, new adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the long side. I finally put some kendo action in. Before I get feedback about not knowing kendo or anything. I personally do kendo myself and am a 2 dan. Not impressive but still, I've won enough medals to write a bad ass scene. For those who don't know about kendo, I hope you all like the little action in this chapter. Happy reading.

 

A busy week passes and it’s the day before my practice match. I’m working on a new costumer when Kuroo-san comes in and comments my work.

“Looks like you’re getting the hang of tribal designs.”

I stop the machine and look up to Kuroo-san.

“All thanks to your guidance.”

He smirks and shrugs. He looks at me work and stays silent letting me focus.

 

“Hey, are those bruises on your arms?”

I stop the machine again and tell my costumer that we’re going to take a break.

“Well, I’ve been busy at the dojo. It’s nothing really.”

 

Since it’s summer, it’s hot morning and night so I sported for a tank top with jeans, hoping that I wouldn’t sweat like a pig. It didn’t come to me that my usually covered arms would be visible and I honestly totally forgot the bruises on my arms.

 

“It looks pretty bad you know. Your tattoos look darker with them, not in a really good way either.”

I take a look at my arms and see the dark purple spots on my arms.

“I’m fine. You get bruises when you play volleyball right?”

He thinks about it and cracks a smile.

“I see. Well, I’ll leave you to work now.”

 

He waves and then leaves my booth. I put a new pair of gloves on and resume tattooing my costumer. I finish and bandage the area; he leaves saying thank you and leaves the tip on the tattoo bed. I put that in my wallet and stretch out after cleaning up everything. I look over to the waiting area and see that it’s full as always.

 

_I feel like we’re understaffed._

 

Daichi sends another costumer over to me and I repeat the process. Consult, draw, tattoo, bandage and make another appointment, clean, take tip, rinse and repeat. I wasn’t able to take a lot of breaks and it seemed like it was the same for everyone else.

It was close to closing time and some of the other artists were getting ready to leave. I decide to not go the dojo today and stay after hours to draw and finish some designs.

I like drawing afterhours because it’s quiet and the perfect environment for me to draw. I put my headphones on and draw. I can feel that I’m in the zone and before I know it I’m done with my sketches.

 

_Looks like I can relax a little tomorrow._

 

I look at the clock on the wall and immediately jump out of my seat.

_It’s almost 12?!_

I quickly get my bag and my cardigan. I look around and see that I’m not the only one who stayed afterhours to work on some sketches. Akaashi and Daichi are the only ones left in the shop and they look tired.

 

“Uhm, I’m going to go home now. Don’t stay too long…”

Akaashi whips his head up and closes his notebook.

“I’ll go with you, it’s quite late already. Just let me get my things.”

“Oh okay.”

“I guess I should go too.”

Daichi stands up and stretches. He yawns and massages his temples.

 

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m just tired. We’re getting a lot of costumers and it’s getting hectic.”

“That’s what it feels like.”

“I’m working on a new system for our shop. I’m also thinking of moving the shop.”

_Move shops?!_

 

“This place is getting too small, but there are other options so I’m still thinking about what to do about our shop.”

“I never even thought about that.”

“I don’t want to overwork everyone. It’s starting to feel like everyone is going to choke soon with the way things are right now.”

 

I nod and Akaashi comes out from the back.

 

“Let’s go, I’ll walk you home.”

“Oh you don’t have to…”

“I insist.”

 

I look down at my feet and feel happy. Akaashi is such a gentleman and I think he’s doing this without intending too. It makes my heart flutter and I just smile a little.

 

“Okay.”

“Oh! I’m going with you guys too.”

 

Daichi grabs the keys and his jacket.

 

“Ready?” We just nod and he pats us on the back.

So we close the shop and walk home together.

 

“I’m crashing at your place today. Suga insists he needs my affection.”

 

I chuckle and nod.

 

“Akaashi, you should stay the night too. It’s really late.”

 

He stays silent and nods.

“That’d be nice.”

 

_Akaashi is staying the night again!_

I feel excited and tired at the same time. By the time we get home, I quickly wash up and make a beeline for my bed. All the excitement I felt about Akaashi staying over vanished and I slipped under my covers.

_I’m so tired….._

I’m about to fall asleep when I hear a knock on my door. I crack my eyes open to see Akaashi with the futon.

 

“Akaashi?”

“Sorry for waking you up.”

“No it’s okay, what’s up?”

He stays silent and I sit up on my bed.

 

“Uhm… Suga and Daichi are… uhm kinda loud.”

_Oh… Oooohhhh._

Now that I think about it Daichi did say Suga needed his ‘attention.’ I listen a little more carefully and do indeed hear something disturbing.

 

“Come in, close the door behind you.”

He walks into my room and closes the door carefully behind him. Akaashi puts the futon down and lies down. I follow suit and heave a big sigh.

“Work is so… busy now.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m so tired.”

“You sound like it.”

 

Akaashi’s voice becomes groggy and his words come out much slower.

 

“Daichi said he’s thinking up of a new system.”

“Hmmmm.”

 

It becomes silent and my eyelids become heavy. I yawn and bask in the warmth of my blanket.

 

“Good night Akaashi.”

“Good night Ayumu.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, I wake up a little late and find that Akaashi is not in my room anymore. Feeling more awake, I smell coffee and bacon. My stomach growls and I get out of bed.

 

“Good morning.”

Daichi, Suga and Akaashi are all sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in their hands.

“Morning.”

They all stand up and move to sit at the table.

 

_Oh someone already made breakfast? Were they waiting for me?_

I join them and we all start eating our breakfast making small talk here and there. It’s a peaceful morning and it’s already starting to get hot. We all get ready to go to work and the three of us leave work together.

No one has appointments in the morning and everyone makes it in time. We all say our good mornings and prepare for the day. Daichi calls for a meeting and we all meet in one of the private rooms.

 

“So as you know, we’ve been very busy and with the way things are, you guys are going get overworked and or we’re going to be understaffed.”

Everyone nods and lets Daichi continue.

“Our shop as it is isn’t big enough to house all the customers we’re getting so we’re going to renovate the shop.”

“What about our appointments and work?”

 

Kuroo-san speaks and Daichi answers him with professionalism.

 

“I’ve arranged the appointments so that all of you will only have to work until the end of the month. For future costumers and appointments, they’ll have to contact us through our webpage and make reservations. In other words, they’re going to have to sign up for the waiting list.” _So that’s what he’s been thinking about._

“Any questions?”

 

No one speaks and Daichi looks at us one by one before speaking again.

 

“I thought of moving the whole shop in general but when I took a look at our financial book, we had a lot of money saved up. I’ve bought the land and paid off the shops next to us. We’re going to take the two buildings next to us and rebuild the shop.”

“We have that kind of money?” Kageyama asks.

“Yes we did, remember? I majored in financial management and accounting?”

“Right.”

“Any more questions?”

 

Everyone shakes their heads and we all get up.

 

“Oh wait.”

 

Everyone looks at me and I open my mouth to speak.

“I have a practice match today. I was told it’s okay to bring guests so I thought I’d invite you guys.”

“OHHHH Our goddess in action?! I’m in!” Bokuto-san says with a booming voice.

“I’m tagging along.” Kuroo-san says with his classic smirk.

 

Everyone says that they want to go and I smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

I feel so grateful for my supportive co-workers and I feel pumped.

I.  _AM. GOING. TO. KICK. ASS. TODAY._

 

* * *

 

 

The day passes by really fast and Daichi closes the shop.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Daichi walks to my left and Akaashi to my right. Everyone else is following behind me and they’re talking about how they’ve never seen a kendo match in person. We’ll talk about work and talk about what the shop will be like after the renovation. Everyone is in quite the good mood despite the day we had. All of our appointments were crammed in the afternoon so we hardly ever took breaks and just focused on the costumers.

Akaashi wouldn’t speak much and would keep his expression stoic, but every time our hands brushed he’d flinch away a little or avoid looking at me in general. I remember what it was like to be in his arms and the kiss he gave me that morning before work. I was so lost in remembering though that I was smiling like an idiot and Daichi was looking at me with a weird look.

 

“Sorry.”

 

We arrive at the dojo the practice match is taking place and go in. There are already a lot of people waiting and there are chairs lined for the people watching. I find the women’s changing room and see that there was a bag on the bench with my name on it.

 

_I’m glad they didn’t forget to bring mine._

I change into my hakama and tie my hair up into a ponytail. I go out of the changing room and find the gang again before putting on my bogu.

 

“Woah~ You look so cool Ayumu!”

“Thank you Bokuto-san.”

 

Everyone compliments me and tells me I look good in traditional clothing. Akaashi just stares at me with big eyes and keeps his lips sealed. I walk over to where he’s sitting and bend down to eye-to-eye level. I poke his forehead and crack a smile.

 

“Don’t stare, it’s making me feel conscious.”

He blinks a few times before his cheeks turn pink. “Sorry.”

 

Akaashi has my bag in his hands and I take my camera out from it.

“Will you video tape my matches? There’s a tri-pod so you just need to make sure the camera is rolling.”

“Sure.”

 

Everyone wishes me luck and I wave to them before putting on my bogu. I find my bogu and speak with the other women.

 

“Are there going to be a lot of women today?”

“I took a look at the list and there aren’t many participating today.”

 

I’m a bit shocked but I just nod my head and put my bogu on. _I_

_thought there’d be more. I’m kind of disappointed._

We do the basics and warm ups. I feel ready to kick ass and sit down waiting for my turn.

_Okay, just need to win 2 times to win._

 

“Excuse me, what dan are you?”

 

I turn to see the owner of the voice and see a man in his 40’s. I put 4 fingers up and he nods.

 

“I recognize your name and I had thought I might be wrong but you’ve competed before correct?”

_I’m surprised some people still remember me._

“Yes, I did when I was in high school.”

 

He claps his hands and grins.

 

“I remember seeing you on TV thinking how amazing your style is.”

_Ah the national competitions._

“Thank you but my style is not one that should be complimented on.”

 

* * *

 

All of us take a seat and watch the people warm up. I was really surprised by how their screams were and it looked like they were really trying to cut each other up with their shinai. The sounds of their screams and the bamboo hitting something was what really surprised me though.

 

_How does that not hurt? It’s also really loud…_

 

I keep my eyes on Ayumu and can’t help but oogle at her. She looked amazing in her hakama. It showed her slim waist and made her look ‘beautiful strong’. When I see her warming up with the others, I see why she has so much strength and just admire the strong women I see.

After warming up, everyone moves up and the referees enter the court. Ayumu sits down and converses very quietly with a man and I feel a slight pang in my chest. Iwaizume-san notices me staring at the man and pokes my shoulder.

 

“Hey, don’t get jealous.” Iwaizume-san says to me.

I’m taken aback with what he says and look at him with a incredulous expression.

“I’m not jealous.”

“Are to.”

“Am not.”

 

Iwaizume-san shrugs and just smiles. He focuses his attention back to the match that’s taking place in front of us and I sigh.

 

“Who’re you with today?”

The middle-aged woman speaks to me and I take a look at her. I see a ring on her finger and see the wrinkles that have formed on her face.

“I’m here with Ishikawa Ayumu.”

 

The women’s eyes widen and she smiles very widely. She points to Ayumu and the man.

 

“That’s my husband. My daughter is also here.”

“Oh.”

“Ishikawa-san is very famous you know.”

_Famous?_

 

“She’s the infamous high school copy-cat. She dominated nationals for 6 years and has never lost….. But she disappeared all of the sudden and never mentioned quitting. Everyone thought she was going to be representing Japan in the world kendo competition.”

 

_Is Ayumu that strong? World competition?_

 

“Of course, her brother is also very famous.”

“Yes I’m aware.”

“She looks so lovely now. I don’t know what to think of her tattoos but she’s grown into a beautiful women.”

 

I smile a little and look at Ayumu’s bag that is still on my lap.

 

“You have no idea.”

I feel the women’s eyes on me and see her give me a warm smile with my peripherals. 

“Oh! She’s starting!”

 

I turn the camera on and focus on Ayumu. She walks to the middle of the court and crouches. She has this certain air to her and it makes me feel like I can’t breathe. I glance to the others and see that they’re the same as well.

 

“Begin!”

 

They both stand and scream. Ayumu’s screams are very loud and distinctive. The air around her changes into something and I feel the hairs on my arms stand. It felt almost…. Murderous. The opponent falters and looks scared. Ayumu doesn’t waste the chance and strikes. She moves so fast I can’t really tell if she actually hit the head.

“MEN!”

The flags go up indicating Ayumu’s point and they go back to the center of the court.

“Continue!”

They both yell again and this time, her opponent strikes. Ayumu deflects the shinai like it isn’t anything and tries to build momentum.

_It looked like the women was trying to get her waist. Was it because Ayumu hit ‘men’ earlier?_

I find it hard to take my eyes off the match and I hold my breath in. Ayumu throws in a fake and moves just like how her opponent had earlier. Her opponent rushes and goes for Ayumu’s head. But there’s this deafening sound and Ayumu is already opposite of her opponent.

“DO!”

Everything happens so fast I can’t really see what Ayumu does but the flag goes up again and the referees announce Ayumu’s win.

 

“Ahh! There it is! The copy-cat.”

“What do you mean by copy-cat?” I ask the women beside me and answers with a small smile.

“You see how she hit ‘do’ earlier?”

 

I shake my head and she explains.

“She watched her opponent and made the move into her own copying her. She’ll watch others and copy them. Of course, she’ll only take the good moves and alter them. It’s kind of like she’s saying…. ‘You tried to hit me with that? Here, take it back.’ It’s kind of like she’s taking the last laugh when she copies them.”

“I see.”

“Ayumu is pretty cool isn’t she?”

 

I turn back to the guys next to me and see that they were listening into our conversation as well. I just nod and focus on Ayumu. Ayumu comes towards me though and shoves her shinai into my arms.

 

“Be careful of the splints. I broke my shinai.”

 

I just nod and she walks away getting a spare shinai.

_This thing looks like it exploded! Just how hard did she hit for the bamboo to break like this?_

 

I look at the shinai in fascination and carefully place it near my feet. I look up and see that there are other women competing in front of me. Ayumu’s sitting on her knees and has her hands folded neatly on top of her lap. There are women yelling in front of me but everything just… blocks out and the only thing I can seem to focus on is her.

 

We watch the matches and wait for Ayumu’s turn again. She comes back out with the same murderous aura and everyone becomes dead silent.

“Begin!”

Ayumu this time doesn’t move immediately and stays still. Her opponent looks confused and tries to attack.

_Why isn’t she doing anything? I’m sure she can just attack._

 

I must’ve been making a strange face because the women next to me speaks and answers my question. 

“She’s figuring out what kind of opponent she is.”

I give a slight nod and focus on the match in front of me. Ayumu suddenly moves forward and there’s a very loud sound.

“MEN!”

_Ayumu just moves too fast, I can’t really see what she’s doing or if they’re going in or not._

The flag raises and Ayumu gets a point. The opponent looks like they’re rushing and she steels her left foot. When her opponent comes out, Ayumu moves first and yells. 

“KOTE!”

To me, the opponent hit Ayumu first but the referees raised Ayumu’s flag and she wins her final match claiming first place.

“Why did they give the point to Ayumu?”

I ask the women next to me and she just smiles.

“You predict the opponent’s next move and act accordingly. She knew her opponent was going for ‘men’ so she hit ‘kote’ before her opponent even moved.”

“But it looked like her opponent moved first.”

 

She shakes her head and continues explaining to me.

“It takes experience and time to see the things the athletes are doing.”

_Kendo is a lot more difficult than volleyball…._

I rub my temples and try to process all the information.

 

“Oi, turn off the camera. Ayumu should be done with all her matches.”

 

_Oh right._ I take the tripod down and make sure the video is saved before turning the camera off. Someone announces the end of the practice match and we all stand.

 

“Attention!”

Everyone faces the flag and we salute to it before ending the whole event. Before the women leaves I get her attention and show her my gratitude.

 

“Thank you for being so kind to me today. Many people tend to treat me and my friends unfairly.”

She shakes her hands in front of her and gives me a motherly smile.

 

“What’s important is the inside. Please tell Ishikawa-san I loved watching her in action today.”

I bow to her respectively and wait for Ayumu with the others. We stay at one side of the dojo and make small talk.

 

“So Ayumu used to compete in national level?”

Kuroo-san looks to Bokuto-san and are speaking as quietly as possible. Very surprising considering Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san nods his head animatedly and smiles from ear to ear.

“She totally kicked ass.”

“It explains why she has so much strength. I almost fell into her when she helped me up once. She’s a lot stronger than she looks.”

“Ishikawa-senpai did throw me over her shoulder. That’s the first time a person ever did that to me.”

Kageyama shivers a little remembering the day and we all laugh.

“Hey guys! Thanks for watching. Did you guys have fun?”

“Totally!!” Bokuto-san throws his fists in the air and smiles.

“It’s interesting to see a kendo match when all we ever focused on was volleyball and drawing.” Daichi speaks and compliments Ayumu. Iwaizume-san does the same and Kageyama stays silent.

_He must be afraid of her strength now haha._

 

We all leave and say our goodbyes.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Ayumu." 

I see her lips lift a little and she gives me a hug.

“Sure, see you tomorrow.”

 

I walk home with Bokuto-san and Iwaizume-san. On the way home I think of Ayumu and try to remember the feeling of her hugging me. I feel warm and happy while walking. I make a mental effort to not smile like an idiot because I don’t want the other two making fun of me.

Once I get home, I wash up and lay on my futon.

 

_Now… how am I going to confess?_


	12. Before the shop renovation

Time has passed and it’s almost time for the shop to go under renovation. Daichi’s new plan has made things easier for the lot of us and everyone is excited about our vacation. Daichi said it’d take around half a month to a full month for the shop to be finished. Bokuto-san has suggested the gang going to the beach and everyone was in on the idea.

It’s 3 days until the renovation and I still haven’t thought of a way to confess to Ayumu.

 

I groan in frustration and put my head on my hands.

“Yo, you okay Akaashi?”

Iwaizume-san looks over to me from his seat and I just shake my head 

“What’s up?”

I look behind me to Ayumu and see her working on Asahi’s beautiful back piece. Iwaizume-san follows my gaze and understands. He walks over to my booth and takes a seat.

 

“Still haven’t figured it out?”

“No…”

He sits still and it becomes quiet. All you could hear were the sound of tattoo machines running and the soft jazz music in the background.

“How about asking her out on a date?”

I sigh heavily, “I thought about that but until the end of this month I don’t have time to take her out. If possible, I want to confess to her before our trip to the beach.”

“Then why don’t you invite her over for dinner or something?”

I felt my body stiffen and felt like a total idiot. Iwaizume-san laughs and slaps me on the back making me grunt.

“I can’t believe you. She’ll be happy no matter what you do you know.”

“But.. I want to make this perfect for her.”

“I understand that, but you’re kind of taking too long. Like wayyy too long. 

“I know.”

He pats me on the shoulder telling me it’ll be fine. “You’re able to make it to the game this weekend right?”

“Yes.”

 

Daichi calls over to me and tells me my next appointment is here.

 

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

I nod to him and attend my customer. Everything was going fine until a man comes in demanding to speak to Ayumu.

“Excuse me! I’d like to speak with Ishikawa Ayumu!” 

Everyone looks at the man with annoyance. He’s been coming here ever since he saw Ayumu at the dojo. Just what does he want with her?

“I’m sorry but you’re disturbing our employees and upsetting the costumers here. Would you please leave?”

Daichi speaks politely but it’s clear he’s beyond furious and annoyed. Ayumu ignores the man and continues her work without even batting an eyelash.

 

“Ishikawa-san! Please! If you would just consider it again!”

 

She heaves a heavy sigh and gives Daichi a look. She looks furious and it’s honestly really scary. Daichi glances at every one of the artists and workers in the shop and we all nod understanding what he is saying with his eyes. 

***Stop working, we need to deal with this bastard**

“I’m sorry miss but it seems something urgent has come up, will you come in Sunday?”

“I’ll finish your tattoo at a later date.”

Everyone makes an excuse and wraps up their work. Daichi has turned the music off and it’s silent in the shop. All of the customers leave and it’ just the 6 of us and the man.

 

“So you want me to reconsider.”

“Yes, I’ve been told to scout you. The committee would like you to quit your current job and coach our country’s kendo representative athletes, the younger ones.”

No one really knew why the man was coming. Ayumu would always excuse herself and talk to the man outside of the shop coming in looking very annoyed. This is the first time hearing anything about this and all of us become silent with shock.

We were all probably thinking the same thing.

 

_Ayumu is going to quit? Is she going to leave the shop?_

 

“Look, you’re not going to pay me fairly. I’m going to have to waste my time doing something that’s not for me. How is that a good proposal?”

The man grimaces and looks at her with desperate eyes. 

“No one wants the job! You’re fully qualified for it. Please, I could make arrangements for the money.”

Ayumu runs a hand through her hair and is looking extremely annoyed. Now that I’m looking closely, I can see the dark circles under her eyes and see that she lost a little bit of weight.

 

_I’m horrible for not noticing this any sooner or asking her about it._

I was feeling regret and felt pathetic.

_How am I good for her?_

Daichi nudges me and looks at me with serious eyes.

_Oh, I see…. I should…._

 

I walk forward with my hands in my pockets and didn’t even bother to hide my anger. 

“Hey, stop messing with her. She said she doesn’t want to do it. Hurry up and piss off.”

I glare at him and tower over him from above. The man is short and looks at me with fear in his eyes. He’s probably thinking I’m a former yakuza or something

Everyone stays silent behind me and just watches. I can feel their eyes on me and it’s making my hair stand on edge.

 

“Bu…Let’s make a deal then.”

He looks past me to Ayumu and speaks with a weak voice.

“Then please be a representative and participate in the world kendo competition.”

“What?”

 

I look back to Ayumu and she looks like she’s at a loss for words. Everyone looks at the man with wide eyes and then back at Ayumu, wondering what her answer would be.

Ayumu recollects herself and coughs before speaking.

“Will you leave me and the shop alone if I agree? Your calls are really wrecking my sleeping schedule." 

_I knew it. She’s not sleeping because of this guy._

I felt a surge of anger boil in me and felt the sudden urge to choke the man in front of me. But I use all of my will and restrain myself. I don’t want Ayumu seeing something like that.

Ayumu sighs and answers with a tired voice, “Fine, I’ll participate.”

 

The man in front of me lets out a sigh of relief and all of us except Ayumu narrow our eyes towards him.

_That pesty bastard._

“Then, I’ll contact the committee. Thank you for your cooperation.”

He takes a step back away from me and we all glare at him. He bends 90 degrees and leaves the shop without another word.

Ayumu flops down onto her chair and has her head in her hands. She groans in annoyance and doesn’t speak.

No one does and we’re trying to give her some space.

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to have to go through that hell again.”

She sounds like she’s on the verge of tears and I walk towards her. I stop right in front of her and bend to give her a tight hug.

“It’s okay, you’ve got us. We’ll support you.”

She starts crying and I feel another pair of arms around us. Bokuto-san has come to join us and one by one the others come to give a group hug.

 

“We’ve got you.”

_She must’ve been under a lot of pressure._

She hiccups as she speaks and drops her hands. She lefts her head and looks straight into my eyes. 

“Thank you… really….”

“We’re all family right?”

She laughs and we all join in with her.

 

After that incident, the man kept his promise and never came back. Ayumu has 6 months until the competition and everyone is being supportive. On the final day of the month, everyone gives me a ‘look’ as they were coming in.

I groan and gather my wits. During my break I go over to Ayumu and watch her work on a woman.

 

“Need my help Akaashi?”

“How… how come you never said anything?”

 

She stops the machine momentarily and looks up to me.

 

“I didn’t want to worry you guys." 

She starts the machine again and starts working. I’m at a loss for words and stay silent. 

“Especially you…” 

I whip my head back up after hearing that and felt the strings on my heart tug.

 

“Ayumu.”

“Yes Akaashi?”

“Wi… w…will you… c..come over for dinner today?”

 

She doesn’t answer and keeps on tattooing.

_Is she weighing her options? She’s not going to turn my offer down is she?  
_

As each moment passes I feel more nervous and my hands are sweaty. I wait for her answer and try to calm myself down. Ayumu finishes tattooing and follows work protocol. Her customer leaves and she finally turns to look at me.

 

When she spins towards me, she looks straight into my eyes and I get lost in her gold eyes. She breaks into a wide smile and hugs me very tightly. VERY tightly. I can barely breath. Ayumu speaks into my ear in almost a whisper and I feel a shiver go down my spine.

 

“Of course I will, mind if I stay over?” 

I feel my fingertips tingle and my breathing becomes uneven. I’m happy and nervous at the same time. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way I almost forgot what it was like. 

I speak in a low quiet voice into her ear. “Of course.”

I can feel her shake a little and I feel my lips turning up into a small smile. We enjoy the moment together until we hear a whistle and clapping. There’s a snap and we quickly pull away from each other.

 

“Wh-“

Everyone in the shop, and I mean everyone, including the customers, were looking at us and clapping with big smiles on their faces. Kuroo-san and Iwaizumi-san were smirking, Bokuto-san was holding his phone up and was smiling so wide he looked like a child, Daichi was smiling with slight tears in his eyes and Kageyama wasn’t smiling his evil smile, but smiling with a warm expression.

 I look back to Ayumu and see that she has her face down. She slowly lifts her head and scans the room with evil eyes.

_Oh no, Bokuto-san!_

 

I quickly look to Bokuto-san and speak with my eyes.

***Run Bokuto-san! Give me that picture later! But for now, please run! She’s going to kill you!**

His smile falters and his gaze shifts to Ayumu. Ayumu is now standing up slowly and is stretching her legs.

“Prepare yourself Bokuto-san.” 

He quickly bolts from his booth out of the shop screaming.

“NOOO! PLEASE AYUMU! SPARE ME!!!!”

She jolts right after him yelling his name. 

“BOKUTO KOUAROU! YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!!”

 

The music continues to play in the shop and everyone is quiet. After a few moments everyone laughs and we all get back to work.

 

“I sure hope Bokuto-san is okay.” I hear Kageyama speak and turn my head to the side.

Kageyama looks at me with a scared expression and shudders after speaking. “Ishikawa-senpai has amazing stamina and she’s scary fast. If you rest for even a moment, she’ll catch you.”

I hear a laugh and see Iwaizume-san laughing with a crinkled nose. “I thought you were scared of Oikawa?”

Kageyama shivers again and looks utterly frightened.

“That was until I met Ishikawa-senpai. She’s truly a monster when she’s serious.”

“Oi, don’t talk like that. I’ll choke you.” I speak under my breath and turn back to the sketch I was working on earlier. 

“Oya oya?”

 

Kuroo-san smirks and then gives a small laugh before going back to his own work.

_I really hope Bokuto-san doesn’t get caught. I want that picture…_


	13. Akaashi's place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at Akaashi's place, volleyball, bad ass stuff going down in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got new comments and thank you for them! They're all very sweet and motivating for me. I hope you like this chapter! Chapter is pretty long. I think it's around 12,000?

It’s time to close the shop but Ayumu and I stay after hours to finish drawing some sketches. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san left earlier with Iwaizume-san and Suga kidnapped Daichi an hour earlier. Kageyama said he had a movie date with Hinata so it was just Ayumu and I in the shop. It’s quiet and we’re both consumed in our own work. After an hour or so I hear a bang and jump in my seat from the loud sound.

I spin my chair around and look at Ayumu. She’s on the floor and has her hand over her mouth while the other is grasping the edge of the table.

 

“Ayumu! Are you okay?” I quickly get up and help Ayumu up.

She’s clearly in pain and doesn’t speak. I help her stand and move her to her chair again.

“Shit. That hurt a lot more than I thought it would.”

“What’s wrong? Where are you hurting?”

Ayumu takes a couple of deep breaths and then speaks. “I kind of pushed myself too much at the dojo the other day.”

“Your leg is hurting?”

“Well, even surgery isn’t enough to fix my leg.”

 

I look at her and feel my brows knitting next to each other.

“Stop looking at me like that, a massage will fix it in no time. It’s just from over usage.”

“…. If you say so. Do you want to go now? I finished my work a while ago.”

“You did? I was waiting for you to finish.”

“Yeah, I was waiting for you to finish too.”

We both fall silent and then laugh. “I guess we should go then. I don’t want to stay too late.”

 

We turn the lights and electricity off. Make sure everything is in place. Because it’s the day before renovation, everyone had to pack up their things so the shop is bare. Ayumu and I are both carrying a large box filled with our gear and belongings. I tell her to wait so that I can bring the car. I hand Ayumu the keys and she closes the door, while I go fetch the car. I bring the car to the front and put our boxes into the trunk.

Both of us get in the car and I drive us to my home.

 

“I didn’t know you had a car.”

“Oh, it’s my sister’s. I borrowed it for the day knowing I’d need it.”

“How do you get around without a car?”

“I have a motorbike.”

She turns to me and looks at with sparking eyes. “That’s so cool!”

 

I smile and look at the road again. It doesn’t take long for us to get to my house. I take her to my home and open the door for her. 

_How long has it been since a woman was in my house?_

I suddenly feel very nervous and my palms become sweaty.

“Well… this is my place.”

 

* * *

 

 

I’m in Akaashi’s home and the first thing that comes to mind is ‘Japanese’. His home wasn’t too small and looked like a traditional Japanese home. There was tatami on the floor and the doors slid open and close. Instead of a bed, he had a futon folded neatly to one side of the room. I assume the doors near the tv would be his closet and the door opposite of that wall would be the bathroom. The kitchen was big enough for two people to walk around in and his house in general was very neat. _Thank god._

I’m a bit of a neat freak and I was worried he’d be unruly and messy but he was just well organized. The house feels warm and opening. And it was really nice.

 

“I’m guessing you don’t have a guest room.”

“Unfortunately no, I use that room for storage. Like the kotatsu and such.”

 

I walk in and start looking around.

_I wonder how long Akaashi lived by himself._

“Uhm, I’m going to make dinner. You should wash up first.”

“Ok.” I say. I spin on my feet a little and head towards the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

I get the ingredients out to make curry and start cooking. I get the base ready and pretty much finish cooking in a jiffy. Ayumu is still in the bathroom washing up and I let the curry boil a little longer. I walk over to my closet and slide the door open. I dig through my clothes and look for a pair of clothes that would fit her.

In my quest of finding an old shirt, I came across my old volleyball clothing and my high school clothes.

_I can’t believe I still have these._

I pull the pale blue t-shirt and examine it to see if its condition is okay. 

_The color sure did fade a lot._

I find my old shorts and open the underwear packet I bought the other day at the convenience store.

_Okay, that should do it. I hope she doesn't think it's weird how I bought her underwear... I'm getting too nervous. Let's just.. give it to her._

 

* * *

 

 

I open the door to the bathroom and turn on the hot water. After a long day of work, the water feels good on my skin and I feel very relaxed. Once I finish washing myself, I soak in the tub and let myself unravel. I was confused at first what was shampoo and rinse but I found that Akaashi organized it the same way I did. After soaking for a while, I drained the tub and grabbed the towel.

I start drying myself leg up when I hear a knock on the door. Before I can tell Akaashi to wait, the door opens and I quickly cover myself with the towel that’s in my hand. (Not that it really covered me much.)

I immediately turn red and Akaashi stops in his tracks. He has the door open with one hand and clothes in the other.

 

“I….I’m so sorry!” Akaashi turn his head to the side and looks away from me.

I take the chance and turn around to wrap the towel around myself better.

_I can’t believe he saw me practically naked…._

I wanted to die of embarrassment but I swallowed my complaints.

 

Akaashi takes a glance over to see if I’m done and then speaks again. “I… uhm, I brought some clothes for you.”

I carefully take a step towards Akaashi and take the clothes he has in his hand. 

“T....Thanks.”

His ears are tomato red and he tenses when I take the clothes from him. Once I take them, he quickly turns around and closes the door.

I put the clothes down on the closed toilet seat and put my face in my hands. _Ahhhhh God I want to shrink…_

* * *

 

I go into the bathroom without waiting for Ayumu’s response and am welcomed with a sight I shouldn’t have seen. Ayumu was practically naked and bare in front of me. The towel was able to cover her a little bit but I saw too much of her and I quickly realized what a stupid mistake I made. 

_Shit, she looks hot…_

I quickly apologize and hand her the clothes. I leave as fast as I can and lean against the door. My heart is pounding and I feel like I might faint. I silently slide down onto the floor and try to calm down. Thankfully Keji Jr was calm but after a few seconds I feel something wet go down my lips.

I reach and touch it to see that it’s blood.

_Is my nose bleeding?!_  

I stand up and get the tissues to wipe my nose.

_Really how pathetic of me._ _The is embarrassing._

_She looked more toned compared to our first meeting._ _She still doesn’t have a lot of tattoos on her back but the line that goes down her back and the dimples above her ass looked amazing. I really shouldn't be thinking this…._

I shake my head and slap my cheeks.

_Act normal! She’s here for dinner. If all goes well you won’t chicken out and will finally ask her…_

I attend the stove and place the table in an attempt to calm down and it was effective. By the time I was done, Ayumu came out of the bathroom looking utterly adorable in my clothing. She’s nearly the same height as my high school self (well maybe shorter) but her build is small so it looks like the clothes are swallowing her.

We eat dinner and talk about mundane things like what the shop would be like and what we have planned. She tells me about her customers and I tell her my most horrible customer story. Ayumu laughs heartedly and her nose crinkles slightly from it. It’s my first time seeing her laugh like this and I feel my heart skip a beat.

She thanks me for the dinner. I get up to clean up but she grabs my hand and speaks to me with a flushed face. “I’ll clean up, you should wash up so that we can go to bed more quickly.”

I smile softly and rub her hair. “Thanks, I’ll leave it to you then.”

 

I go to the bathroom and I take a long time in the shower. I was trying to get my thoughts together and failed in calming myself down. Thoughts of Ayumu started flowing into my mind and I couldn’t really help myself. It was a mistake coming into the bathroom without waiting for her reply, but remembering her bare in front of me makes me excited and well… I’m starting to get painfully hard. After my first encounter with Ayumu, I’d control myself around her and would evade any inappropriate thoughts as best as I could but I think I’m reaching my limit.

_Shit…_

I grab my shaft and take my time. I first start off slow and tease the head of my cock to stimulate myself. Once a fair amount of precum comes out, I tighten my grip and start moving faster. I think of what it’d be like to have her under me and I feel a wave of pleasure run through me. I bite the bottom of my lip to trap the moan that tries to escape and I quicken my pace.

I imagine what it’d be like if she was taking control over me and I imagine what it would be like if she was riding me. I feel the familiar warmth pool in my stomach and use the last of my strength to pump myself as fast as I can. Thoughts of Ayumu becoming wrecked under me brings my pleasure to a new height and before I know it everything becomes white around me and I struggle to keep standing.

I feel like I’m in a daze but the hot water brings me back to reality and I let it wash away the cum that decorates the wall in front of me.

_Fuck, I… I can’t believe I think of Ayumu that way…_

It had been so long from the last time I masturbated, it was over embarrassingly fast and my orgasm hit me hard.

_I need to talk to Suga._

I sigh and turn the hot water off. I quickly dry myself off and dress myself.

_Don’t chicken out Keiji. Don’t chicken out don’t chike-_

 

I open the door and expect to see Ayumu watching tv but I see that she’s sitting at my desk on her knees. Ayumu is engrossed in what I presume to be my drawings and I feel myself relax at the view. 

Ayumu was beautiful no matter what she did and this was no exception. Her hair is slightly damp and she has it tied up into a messy bun. There are a couple of hair fly aways and my clothes look absolutely cute on her.

She must’ve felt my gaze on her because she whips her head around and looks at me. Our eyes meet and we just…stare. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable and we stay silent like this for a few moments.

_Her gold eyes really do look like the sunrise._

She blinks and breaks into a smile. “I like your drawings. Your old ones look kind of cute.”

 

Confused at what she’s talking about, I shift my gaze over to the notebook behind her and see that she’s looking at a drawing from high school. I feel embarrassed all of the sudden and avoid her gaze.

 

“I can’t believe you found that….”

I can feel the heat rising to my face and I want to hide. Under her gaze I feel small and I feel like she’ll hypnotize me if I stare at her for too long.

“Do you happen to have any liquid pas?”

_Oh right, her leg was hurting earlier today._

“Yeah, let me get an extra futon from next door first. Do you mind making mine first?”

“Sure, no problem.”

 

I put my slippers on and walk out of my apartment. I go to my left and knock on the door.

“………….”

_Is he asleep? It isn’t that late is it?_

I look at the clock outside. _Ah, it’s 11:30. It’s pretty late._

I knock on the door again and wait.

“Iwaizume-san.”

 

I hear shuffling in the other side and wait. The door opens and I’m greeted by Oikawa-san. He leans on the door frame with an annoyed and tired expression. His hair is askew and if I look closely, I can see his dark circles and smile wrinkles.

 

“What do you want Kei-chan?”

_If Oikawa-san is over, he won’t have an extra. I should take my chances with Bokuto-san._

I sigh and bow to Oikawa-san.

“It’s nothing. I came to ask for an extra futon but it seems Iwaizume-san doesn’t have a spare. Sorry for waking you up.”

I stand up straight again and Oikawa-san’s chocolate brown eyes burn into mine.

“…….”

“She’s here isn’t she?” He says in a teasing tone.

_Of course he would know._

“Yes, she is. As always, nothing passes by you Oikawa-san.”

 

Oikawa-san’s eyes narrow and he speaks with a small smirk on his lips.

 

“She’s staying over?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to fuck her?”

“What?!” I yell involuntarily and I quickly cover my mouth.

_I was too loud. Where did that come from though?_

“I don’t know what kind of relationship you think we have, but no, I will not _fuck_ her. She’s just staying the night.”

 

Oikawa-san hums and stares at me with a glint in his eyes. He raises an eyebrow and looks at me with a disbelieving look.

_I can see why Kageyama used to be scared of him. He's intimidating in his own way._

 

“I see. It was good seeing you. You’re coming to the game tomorrow right?”

“Yes, I am. Bokuto-san would drag me there either way.”

He laughs and looks at me again. “Invite her to come. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The door closes and I’m left standing there like an idiot.

 

I walk past my door and go to the door to the right and knock. I hear noises and hear a slight yelp and crash.

The door opens very quickly and instead of Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san stands in front of me with his classic bed hair. Kuroo-san is shirtless so I can see the kiss marks on his body.

I massage my temples and groan in annoyance.

 

_Really now why are they all over today? Tch._

“Oya oya?”

I just ignore Kuroo-san and open the door to my apartment.

 

“I see you’ve come empty handed?”

“I’m sorry, both their partners are over today and it seems they don’t have a spare.”

We both fall silent and it starts becoming awkward.

“Well, the bed is ready and I found the liquid pas.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.”

“…….”

 Ayumu stares at me for a long time and I start to become self conscious.

_Uhm...._

“Also, I like the shirtless Akaashi but when are you going to put a shirt on?”

 

_Shirt?_

I look down and see that I do, in fact, do not have a shirt on.

 

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Do you want me to put a shirt on?”

“………..”

“Honestly no, but I don’t want you to catch a cold so.”

I go over to my closet and pick a random shirt. Slipping on the shirt over my head, I look at Ayumu again to see her staring holes into me. I fight the urge to smile and try to keep my voice even.

 

“Lay down, I’ll massage your leg for you.”

“You know how to do it?”

“I learned on the internet. I wanted to be… prepared.”

I take a look at Ayumu’s face and see that there is a dust of pink decorating her face but she hides her face before I can see any more.

_That’s a shame, she’s so cute when she blushes…_

 

She lies down on the futon butt facing the air and I feel my breath hitch when I see her ass.

_Perfectly shaped and plump._

The shorts I gave her were thin so I could see the color of her underwear if I looked hard enough.

I feel my face heat up and I shake my head violently in an attempt to clear my head. I take the bottle of pas and gloves. I put them to a place I can easily reach and I slip on the gloves.

 

“It’ll be a little cold at first.”

“Okay.”

I pour a fair amount into my hands and warm it up a little before applying it to her leg. The second I touch her leg though, Ayumu moans and covers her mouth.

 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just feels kind of good. It’s been so hot lately.”

 

I continue to massage her leg and she’d let out a small groan whenever I go into a painful area.

 

“So, it’s around here right?”

I start focusing on the area of her surgical scar and try to relax the muscles and tendon underneath. It must have been pretty painful though because Ayumu just whines and would moan in pain covering her mouth.

I knew what I was hearing was a sign of pain but it sounded more sensual than it should have.

_Calm down Keiji Jr! You aren’t 17 for god’s sake!_

 

I slow down my hands and pour some more liquid pas onto the area. Ayumu’s breath hitches and I take deep, slow breaths to calm myself down.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down…._

I shift myself so that I could get a better look at her face. Ayumu was biting her hand and had her eyes squeezed shut. When I move to a different area, her expression would relax. Feeling the muscles relax substantially, I put in less strength and try to be gentle.

 

“That feels good.”

“I’m glad, looked like it hurt earlier.”

“My old physical therapist was a lot worse than this.”

I take the gloves off and wipe off the excess pass with tissues.

“What do you mean?”

 

Ayumu sits up and faces me with a slightly flushed face. The heat on my face spreads and I feel my ears burning.

 

“He was the devil! It always hurt getting treatment from him, but it always felt way better afterwards so I kept going back.”

_I wonder who this is.._

“I see.”

“…….”

“It’s pretty late now, we should go to bed.”

“O..okay.”

“Sorry, you’re going to have to share the futon with me.”

“If… if it’s you, it’s okay.”

 

I feel like a flower blossomed in my chest and my lips turn up on their own accord. I stand up and turn the lights off. Ayumu lies back down and leaves enough space for me. Once the lights are off, I go to lie down and we just stay like that for a while. Our hands are barely brushing each other and we are silent.

The only sound audible is her breathing and the tick tock of the clock. Her breathing becomes more slow and even after what felt like seconds. Ayumu turns to her side and looks at me.

 

“You know…” 

I stay as I am and look at her. Her eyes become heavy and she has a sad smile on her face.

“I had a strange dream….”

“What kind of dream?” I whisper in a small voice and watch her falling asleep slowly.

She takes a deep breath before speaking again and she speaks with her eyes closed.

“There was a women…. In my dream, who looked… just like Kuroo-san.”

Hearing this I turn my head to Ayumu. My breath is caught in my throat and I feel like I’m going to break into cold sweat. 

“She claimed to be his sister and your lover….”

“…….”

I feel like my heart is caught in my throat and the thoughts of Misaki makes my eyes burn.

“She told me… a lot…. And it was really sad…”

 

Ayumu’s eyes stay closed but a stream of tears are now falling down her face. Her breathing becomes heavy and I wait for her to speak again. Her breathing is even and stays silent.

_She must’ve fallen asleep._

It’s silent in the room and my thoughts start running on their own. Memories of my time with Misaki flow back and the tears I was holding back earlier fall.

 

_I miss you… is… is it okay? … For me to love again…._  

As I was thinking this, I remember a part of my dream.

_Misaki hit me calling me stupid. She was smiling then…._

I feel regret, sadness, and loneliness. I was about to fall into despair again until I felt a hand on my arm. Ayumu grabs my arm and snuggles closer to me. That little act railed me back into line and I remembered the first time I met Ayumu. I remembered the times she made me laugh and I remembered the good times we had together up until now even though we are still just friends.

I wipe the tears from her eyes. I look at her face and admire this beautiful person in front of me. The sadness I was feeling earlier changes into something more warm and I feel…

 

_Happy?_

_…………._

_…………..._

 

_What did I do to get a person like you in my life? It’s too good to be true._

I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand and grab the blanket next to me. I drape the blanket over us and bring Ayumu closer to me. I bring her into a hug and hear her sigh in content. I take the chance to see her face and I… I just… I don’t know.

_I….I…_

I look down at the angel in my arms and tighten my grip on her. I rest my head over hers and take a deep breath.

_I love her…_

My eyes become heavy and I immediately fall asleep.

That night, I dreamed of Misaki again.

 

This time we were in a field of grass with an enormous tree. I was pushing her on a swing and she was smiling the brightest I’ve ever seen her smile. Misaki laughed and we both held hands. Misaki put her forehead to mine and we cried tears of joy while laughing. It was happy and peaceful. Before she left she kissed me one last time.

 

“This is the last time I’ll see you Keiji.”

“I… I know.”

“I love you Keiji, please be happy with her.”

“I love you too, I...”

The words just don't come out so I give her my best smile and feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

_I love you…._

 

* * *

 

 

I wake up feeling a lot better than normal and smile to myself. I crack an eye open to see black hair. 

_Huh?_

I take a closer look.

_Ayumu?!_ _Wait, she stayed the night. Right okay, nothing happened._

…….

_I totally forgot to confess to her….. shit….._

I look at the time and see it’s still way too early to wake up so I bring Ayumu closer to me and breathe in her scent. Before I know it I’m falling back asleep again.

 

* * *

 

 

I wake up to the sun warming my face and as I become more aware of my surroundings, I notice that it’s very warm and I notice hot puff of hair on top of my head.

I open my eyes and see Akaashi’s chest in front of me.

_When did we get into this position?_

 

I don’t feel uncomfortable so I stay still and listen to Akaashi’s breathing. I turn my head up and see Akaashi’s face. We’re fairly close to each other and our noses are almost touching.

Now that I’m this close, I can see his long lashes and his soft slips.

  
_Are those frown lines?_  

I reach up to touch his face and when I do, his nose crinkles and he makes a small grunt.

_Did I wake him up?_

 

Akaashi starts to move and he brings his leg inbetween mine.

_We.. we’re too close!_

He’s still moving and I feel something hard against my leg.

_Morning wood?_

I’m having a small mental breakdown and stay as quiet as possible. Akaashi keeps moving and at one particular position he groans into my ear.

I feel a shiver go down my back and my stomach starts feeling warm. My heart is pounding faster by the moment and my breathing is quickening.

_I…I need to get away from him!_

 

I try getting my legs out from his and I try to untangle myself from him but my actions backfire on me because when I move, his hard-on rubs my crotch area and I gasp at the feeling. I quickly cover my mouth and push him away from me.

I pushed him with enough force to wake him up and he opens his eyes looking very confused. I sit up and keep my mouth covered, afraid I’d let a strange sound out. Akaashi stares at me for a while and his eyes suddenly widen. His cloudy eyes clear up and he comes back to his senses.

Akaashi looks down to his pants and then back at me. He clumsily sits up and gets onto his knees.

 

“I.. I’m so sorry!” Akaashi bows to me and doesn’t get up.

“……”

I reach out and brush my hand through his bed hair.

“It was an accident. It happens. I’d be surprised if you didn’t have morning wood.”

He lifts his head after I accept his apology and gives me a sheepish smile. His cheeks are flushed pink and his eyes pierce mine.

 

_You’re not fair Akaashi…_

 

“I’ll make breakfast.”

I stand up and move to the kitchen without another word. It’s quiet in the house and it’s actually quite peaceful despite the awkward moment earlier. I sing in a small voice as I get the ingredients out for breakfast.

 

“Uhm, we’re going to have a volleyball game today. All of us get together to play practice matches and all. Would you like to come?”

At the word volleyball, I get a little excited and I twirl around to look at him.

“Volleyball?” Voice sounding more excited than it should.

“Yeah.”

“I’d love to go!” I give him a wide smile and he looks at me with a dumbfounded expression.

 It's silent and I can see the gears working in his eyes.

“Oh yeah, you used to play right?”

I just smile to myself and chuckle a little.

I turn back around and continue making breakfast. I hear shuffling in the background and assume Akaashi is folding the futon and putting it away.

 

“Well, my brother and I started doing it together. I think I love it more than I love kendo.”

“I’m pretty sure you can join in our games. Kageyama said he wouldn’t be able to make it today and that leaves a spot empty.” I smile and continue chopping the vegetables. 

“I’m going to wash up first then. I’ll lend you a pair of clothes to wear for today.”

“Okay and thanks Akaashi.”

 

I hear the door slide open and the water starts running. Once I’m sure he’s out of sight, I jump in the air and do a couple of air fists.

_I can play volleyball again! With Akaashi and everyone else!_  

I’m just really happy, I can barely contain myself. I’m so busy dancing in joy I forget about the boiling water and hear it boiling over. I quickly turn the stove off and take a deep breath.

_Breakfast Ayumu, breakfast._

 

We eat breakfast and talk about volleyball.

“Bokuto-san told me you played in the same team in high school?”

“Yes, we did. He was our team’s ace and I was the setter.”

“I had a feeling you’d be the setter. You seem like ‘setter’ material.”

“What position did you play?”

“Well in games, I’m officially a wing spiker. But when we practiced, everyone would change positions.”

“Change positions?”

 

Akaashi looks up to me and I nod my head.

 

“It’s so everyone doesn’t have a weak point. Everyone needed to know how to do everything. Substitutes were an only option if someone got hurt.”

“That.. seems kind of harsh.”

“It was, but it was fun getting better.”

“Every team does have it’s own style.”

 

We finish eating and Akaashi washes the plates while I go to the bathroom to freshen up. I decide not to wash my hair and just wash my body. Once I’m done, I wear the clothes Akaashi gave me and I look at my reflection in the mirror.

_Fukurodani?_

The pale blue shirt he gave me is very faded and soft against my skin, very much like the shirt I was wearing last night. It’s smaller than the other shirt and it feels like it’s been worn a lot.

_Are these Akaashi’s old volleyball clothing?_

 

I take a look at the shorts he gave me. White, yellow, and black. 

_Doesn’t match the shirt, must just be an extra pair._

 

All I can tell from the shorts are that they’re volleyball shorts and they barely fit me. I have to tie the drawstrings tighter so that the pants don’t slip down. I tie my hair into a bun and walk out of the bathroom.

Akaashi is already ready and has 2 bags next to him.

 

“This one is for you. There is an extra pair of clothing and towel in here." 

_Akaashi sure is pretty thoughtful. I could always go home and get my own clothes…_

“Thanks.”

I smile and he smiles back. It feels light and warm in the room and the birds are singing outside. Time seems to stop and we just enjoy the moment together.

 

Someone knocks on our door and Akaashi stands up. He walks past by me to answer the door and I follow behind him.

“Coming.”

Akaashi opens the door and I hear familiar voices.

“Oikawa-san?”

“Oh! Ayu-chan! Hi there!”

Oikawa-san shoves Akaashi to the side to look at me and waves with a cute smile.

 

“Good morning Oikawa-san.”

“Oi, Shitty-kawa, don’t be rude.”

Iwaizume-san slaps the back of Oikawa-san’s head and he pouts.

 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning Iwaizume-san.”

“Let’s go shall we?”

I grab the two bags Akaashi prepared and leave his apartment.

 

“Is Bokuto awake?”

“I’m not sure if he’s awake Iwaizume-san.” Akaashi tells Iwaizume-san.

We all walk over to the door next to Akaashi’s apartment and Akaashi knocks.

“Bokuto-san!”

 

It’s silent and we try waking him up by knocking on the door a couple of times. We must’ve been loud because the neighbor next door comes out and asks us to be more quiet.

“Sorry.”

“Bokuto and Kuroo-san seems to be sleeping Iwaizume-san.”

“Do you have their keys?”

Akaashi looks baffled and answers in a flat tone.

“No, I don’t.”

“Daichi asked me to come together with you guys and we can’t leave until Bokuto and Kuroo are awake…”

I listen to their conversation and an idea pops up. Oikawa-san was staring at me the whole time and notices my train of thought.

 

“I think Ayu-chan has an idea.”

I give him a small smile and move Iwaizume-san and Akaashi out of the way. I go into my bag and take out 2 hair pins.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to break into their house…”

“If calling and banging on their door won’t wake up. I’ll go in there myself.”

I stick my tongue out concentrating and work on the door lock. I fiddle with it for a while and feel the hairs on my back stand on edge.

 

“Can you not stare at me please? You’re kind of making me nervous.”

“Sorry.” everyone murmurs and the three start talking in small voices behind me.

 

* * *

 

 

“She can pick locks? What can’t she do?" 

“Uhm, I don’t know Iwaizume-san. Please ask her yourself.”

“I noticed this earlier but is she wearing your old volleyball gear?”

I feel the heat rise in my face. “Uhm, yes. The only clothes small enough to fit her were my old clothes from high school. She’s also going to fill in Kageyama’s place today.”

“Ayu-chan knows how to play?”

“Ye-“

“You forget her brother. Of course she’d know how to play. I doubt she’d be as good as him though.” Oikawa-san says with a matter of a fact tone.

I feel a little angry at the last comment but I keep my lips shut.

 

“You wouldn’t say that after seeing her with a shinai. She’s scary good at kendo.”

“Heh~ I won’t believe it until I see it with my own eyes.”

“Ah! It’s open.”

Ayumu speaks in front of us and opens the door.

 

“She really did open it…”

I feel a smirk creeping on my face but I control myself and just walk in after Ayumu.

“Iwa-chan, she has a cute ass when she’s wearing Kei-chan’s shorts.”

Iwaizume-san slaps the back of his head with a slight frown on his face.

“Ow! I was just stating a fact! You know I love yours better~”

Iwaizume-san just stays silent and has a slight flush to his face.

 

“Their house is very different from yours.”

Ayumu speaks and I turn my attention back to her.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Ayumu finds Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san fairly quickly. We all look at them sleeping together in each other’s arms. Bokuto-san is snoring loudly and Kuroo-san is snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest purring, extra futon totally tossed aside.

 

“How are you going to wake them up?”

Ayumu turns around to speak to Oikawa-san.

“I haven’t thought that far yet.”

“……..”

Ayumu’s face brightens up and she gets something out from her bag.

_Is that a quill? Why in the world does she have that?_

She turns around to us one last time putting a finger to her lips. We all nod and she turns back around with a mischievous smile.

Ayumu bends down and throws the blanket up just enough to show their feet.

_Oh no.. Bokuto-san is very ticklish there…._

 

Ayumu uses the feather on her quill to tickle Kuroo-san’s feet and his face contorts.

“Babe, stop tickling me…”

Then Ayumu starts tickling Bokuto-san’s feet.

“Hehe, stop tickling me”

Both try to avoid Ayumu’s handiwork laughing sleepily. They open their eyes and look into each other’s faces.

Bokuto-san’s cloudy eyes clear up and widen as he looks into Kuroo-san’s amber eyes.

 

“Huh?”

 

Kuroo-san sits up and throws the blanket over, covering Ayumu.

I bend down and help her out of the blanket. Iwaizume-san and Oikawa-san are laughing at the situation. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san give a shriek scared of the covered Ayumu.

 

“What is that?!”

“No, WHO is that?!" 

“Wait, why is Akaashi here?”

 

They notice Iwaizume-san and Oikawa-san and they become silent. I’m so busy glaring at them, my hands stop and Ayumu is still covered by their blanket. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san just stare at us with big eyes.

 

“How’d you guys get in?”

“Didn’t you lock the door last night Kuroo?”

“I did…”

 

Ayumu finally gets out from the blanket and bundles it up. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san’s eyes move to look at Ayumu and their mouths gape open. Ayumu bundles the blanket and throws it to their faces. By the tone of her voice, I can tell Ayumu is smiling when she speaks.

 

“Hey hey hey! Owl you guys awake now?”

 

Oikawa-san holds back a laugh and Iwaizume-san hits his boyfriend. Oikawa-san yelps before telling Iwaizume-san off and the two of them start laughing. Bokuto-san just stares at Ayumu with wide eyes before getting on to his knees and starts bowing.

 

“All hail our perfect goddess! How blessed I am to wake up to her presence!” 

_Really Bokuto-san…_

I massage my temples but fail to stay mad. I start laughing myself and I look at Ayumu. She has a beautiful smile on her face and she reaches out to Bokuto-san.

Kuroo-san stays in the same position the whole time and just stares at Ayumu with wide eyes.

Ayumu rubs Bokuto-san’s hair to stop his chanting.

 

“Hear that Kuroo-san? He called me purrfect.”

Kuroo-san starts laughing and holds his stomach. Wheezing and struggling for air.

_I can’t believe she made such a bad pun.._

“Bo! She’s too good! I can’t believe she made an owl and cat pun!”

Bokuto-san just smiles very widely and looks like he could explode any moment.

 

“Hurry up and get ready. You guys weren’t waking up so we came in ourselves.” Ayumy says to them before standing up.

Kuroo-san tilts his head to the side while speaking.

“How’d you get in though?”

“Ayu-chan pick locked your door with bobby pins.”

“Haaa?!”

“That’s so cool!”

Ayumu helps me stand up. Ayumu grabs my arm and starts dragging me out of the house.

 “See you outside!”

Oikawa-san and Iwaizume-san follow behind us and we wait for the two to come out.

 

“They look so cute together.”

“Shh! They’ll hear!”

Ayumu looks forward but I can see her ears getting pink. My own face feels flushed and my heart starts pounding faster.

 

“So, where are we going exactly?”

“Oh, we always meet up at Suga-chan’s café before going. Daichi will bring his van over to pick us all up.”

Ayumu nods and fiddles with her hair while we wait. I look down at the floor and notice that her shoelace is loose. I bend down and start tying them back for her.

Ayumu visibly stiffens and looks down at me. When I’m done, I look up and see Ayumu’s cute red face.

 

“T..thanks.”

“No problem.”

 

I get up and take a glance of Iwaizume-san. Iwaizume-san has his phone up and a smirk planted on his face.

……….

Iwaizume-san sees me and brings a finger to his lips while smiling. I just nod slightly in response and mind my own business. It doesn’t take that long for Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san to come out, before long we’re all walking towards Suga’s café. Ayumu and I walk in the front while the others walk behind us speak in small voices. It’s still pretty early in the morning and the birds are singing.

Ayumu’s hand brushes against mine and I look down to our hands. I can feel the eyes behind me, but I ignore that and grab Ayumu’s cold ass hands. You would think you’d get used to her cold hands but they were especially cold in the morning and I felt the goose bumps rise on my arm when I grabbed her hand.

 

We all walk at a leisurely pace and enjoy the morning coolness. After a few minutes Ayumu’s hands become warm and she would squeeze my hand every now and then. 

“Are we doing anything else after this?” Ayumu asks while looking at me with her gold eyes.

Just then the sun peeks out of the clouds and illuminates her face. Ayumu squints slightly and keeps her eyes on me. In the sunlight, her gold eyes shine and it looked like there was a gold river flowing in them. It was beautiful and I was gawking at her. Ayumu’s expression changes and shows confusion.

_I was staring again…_

“Yamaguchi said something about going to the bar.”

She hums in response and looks forward again before speaking with a small smile on her pink lips.

“I get to spend all day with Akaashi. It’s been forever since I’ve had fun with my friends.”

 

She’s speaking to herself really but I hear her words and feel a warm smile form on my face. The morning is peaceful and all is well. After 10 minutes of walking, we make it to Suga’s café. Ayumu opens the door the café and we all walk in. 

It smells like coffee and there are quite a lot of people inside the café despite the time. Probably because it’s a Saturday. Suga sees us from the counter and waves at us with his usual smile. Iwaizume-san tells Oikawa-san to find a seat for all of us and Ayumu tells me to go and wait with Oikawa-san.

 

“I know what you’re going to get. I’ll order it for you.” She says this while pushing me towards Oikawa-san.

“At least use my card Ayumu.” I reach into my bag to fish out my wallet but she refuses my offer.

“I filled up the coupon card so I get a free drink.” She explains to me with a smile on her face.

I nod in response and follow after Oikawa-san. Iwaizume-san asks for Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san’s order and walks towards the counter with Ayumu.

 

* * *

  

“Good morning.” I say in a cheerful tone.

“Morning Suga.”

“I’ll get the usual. Akaashi’s too.”

“Okay, what about you Iwaizume?”

“Milk bread with 2 white chocolate lattes. 2 Americanos.”

Suga puts in our order and yells for Hinata.

 

“2 white chocolate lattes and 4 Americanos Hinata!”

“Coming right up!”

Hinata moves behind the counter to the coffee machines and smiles when he sees me.

“Oh! Hi Ayu-ne!”

“Good morning Hinata.”

Suga turns to look at me again and asks, “Anything else?”

 

I look at the menu in front of me and try to decide what kind of pastry I want to eat. Just then the double doors in the back opens and Tsukishima comes out with a tray of fresh pastries in his hand.

“Suga-san, I made a new batch of apple pies. Will you –..” Tsukishima speaks and then sees that I’m there.

“Oh, good morning Ishikawa-san.”

“Good morning Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima looks down at the tray in his hands and then to me. “Will you try these out for me? I’m trying a new recipe for apple pies since they’re in season.”

I know Tsukishima’s baking skills and I automatically agree. Tsukishima’s lips lift ever so slightly before giving me a nod and he heads back through the double doors.

 

“That’s all.”

“Alright. I’ll call you over when everything is ready.”

“Thanks Suga.” I say to him. I pay him with my card and hand Suga my coupon. After everything was payed, I received my receipt and headed back to the tables Oikawa-san grabbed for us.

 

I take my seat next to Akaashi and the 6 of us fall into a conversation about volleyball.

“Who else is coming today?” I ask Akaashi and he answers me in a flat tone.

“Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Suga, Daichi, Iwaizume-san, Oikawa-san, Nishinoya, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, Tanaka, Asahi, Yaku, you and me.”

I listen to the list of names and nod. I recognize some and don’t recognize others. He seems to have noticed my train of thought because he answered my question before I could ask.

“They are all our high school friends.” I nod understanding and hear Suga calling us over from the counter.

 

Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san stand up saying they’ll get it and I continue asking questions.

“What positions did you all play?” Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san comes back with our drinks and pastries in hand and sets them down on the table.

“Oh! That’s ours.” I take our coffee out from the tray before Bokuto-san has the chance to grab them. I hear the counter open and I turn around to see who came out. Tsukishima is in normal clothes and is carrying a mountain high plate of apple pies.

 

_Tsukishima~~~, you understand me so well. I love you, well not like 'love' love you but ugh.. you're such an angel to me._

 

Tsukishima brings a chair over with his foot and sits down placing the plate right in front of me.

“Thanks Tsukishima.”

He just nods and greets everyone else.

“So you want to know our positions?”

I nod while I grab for an apple pie.

 

“Iwaizume, Asahi, Daichi, Bokuto and Tanaka are wing spikers.”

I nod and take a bite of the apple pie. The flavor bursts in my mouth and the warm goo and crispy outside is incredible. I widen my eyes and turn to Tsukishima.

“These are really good Tsukishima!”

His eyes sparkle for a brief moment hearing my compliment and smiles. Well, it’s supposed to be a smile but it’s almost not noticeable.

“Uhm, I was wondering this for a while but… are you going to eat that all by yourself?” Oikawa-san looks at me and the plate with a look of confusion.

“Would you like some Oikawa-san?”

He just shakes his head and keeps eye contact with me.

 

“Ishikawa-san can eat a lot. That’s why I had to go back and fetch the rest of the batch before coming out.”

Everyone stares at Tsukishima and then at me. They all look at me with a look of astonishment and slight disbelief. Suga must’ve heard our conversation because he shouts from the counter.

“It’s true! She’s a glutton! We have to go shopping everyday because she eats so much!” Suga says this with an innocent smile and the café is filled with laughter. He spoke loud enough for not just us to hear but for the whole café to hear. Everyone was laughing and I could feel my face getting hot from embarrassment.

“Suga!”

He realizes what he just did and puts a hand over his mouth. Suga rubs the back of his neck as he apologizes to me. The laughter dies down quickly and it’s peaceful in the café again. Akaashi just smiles softly and gives me a look of affection.

 

_If you look at me like that, I’ll feel giddy again…_

“Who knew our goddess was a glutton?” Bokuto-san says with a wide smile and I smack his arm.

“Hey!”

“I kind of had the feeling you ate a lot though. You ate 2 burgers sets when we had lunch one time. They were all extra large too!” Bokuto-san says and all my co-workers and friends giggle at this.

I pout in annoyance and try to give a glare to Bokuto-san but it doesn’t work.

_I just can’t get mad at Bokuto-san.._

“We owl still like you the same. After all, our goddess is purrfect. Hey hey hey!” Bokuto-san says this in a loud voice and puts his fists up in the air. He smiles so wide his nose crinkles and he looks like a child. 

Everyone laughs agreeing and Kuroo-san is laughing so hard his face is red and he’s clutching his stomach with tears in his eyes. Oikawa-san laughs while hitting Iwaizume-san’s shoulder and Akaashi tries his best to hold it in but fails miserably. Even Tsukishima was laughing and that was rare.

“That was such a bad pun Bo!” I try staying mad and pout, but all of their laughter is contagious.

“Geez! Let’s just… HMPH!” I cross my arms and give my best pout to them all. Akaashi looks at me laughing and grabs my arm.

“You’re so cute when you’re trying to stay mad.” He says and I feel my heart skip a beat. Everyone stops laughing and I stare at him with wide eyes. Akaashi’s eyes widen after a few seconds and he looks away, ears red.

“Okay so, positions.” Akaashi continues to explain.

“Suga, and I are setters. Kageyama is a setter too.”

“Mhm.”

“Yaku and Nishinoya are libero.”

“Uhuh.”

“Kuroo-san, Tsukishima and Hinata are middle blockers.”

“What about.. uhm what was the name..”

I wrack my brain trying to remember the names.

 

“Yamaguchi?”

Akaashi opens his mouth but is cut off my Tsukishima.

“Yamaguchi is also a wing spiker.”

I nod and continue to eat the apple pies.

_Ahh they’re soo good._

Tsukishima watches me eat and he looks happy even though he’d deny it if I said it out loud.

 

“Then what position are you Ayu-chan?” Oikawa asks holding his milk bread in his hand and latte in the other.

“I was a wing spiker.”

“Left or right?” he asks me again and then starts working on his bread.

“Left. We would often change though. My coach then would make me run side to side to get the balls.”

Tsukishima snickers a little and speaks. “Hinata was like that too.”

“Oh.”

“So how long have you played?”

 

I look at Kuroo-san and smile. I finish another apple pie and speak. “I started in grade school and played all the way to the 8th grade. I went back to Japan and joined the school team and played for another 2 years. I started kendo out of whim and stuck to it throughout high school.”

“So you played all the way to middle school. Didn’t you get scouted to go to a powerhouse school?” Oikawa-san speaks putting down his now empty cup.

 

“I did, that’s how I got into Aoba Josai. I joined the girl’s team briefly but quit because my parents wanted me to do a different sport. That’s how I started kendo.”

Everyone is silent and is listening to my story.

“I started kendo and went to national competitions. I was against it at first but it was just really fun for me. I went back to America and continued kendo until my accident.”

“What accident?” Kuroo-san asks me with his brows knitted together.

“I don’t know if you’ve all noticed or not, but I don’t walk ‘normally’. I tore my Achilles a couple years back while training and had to get surgery for it. Ever since then, my leg just wasn’t the same. I obviously had to take a long break before going back to the sport. Rehabilitation took a long time for me.”

“That sounds like it’d hurt a lot.” Bokuto-san speaks and his hair deflates ever so slightly.

“I’m sure Oikawa-san knows what I’m talking about. I noticed it after a while but you hurt your knee in the past before correct?” I finish eating the last of the apple pies and look at Oikawa-san.

 

Oikawa-san looks at me with a dumbfounded expression and nods slowly. “How..”

“I used to study medicine, of course I’d notice something like that. Hinata also has knee problems. I’m going to guess he used his legs more than he should have.”

I finish speaking and notice the music stopped playing. I look around the café and see that it’s only us left. Suga and Hinata are coming towards us in casual clothing. Tsukishima has gone to clean the cups and plates we used earlier.

 

“Yeah, I overworked my legs in high school and had to rest for a month or so before going back. I was stuck with serving then. It was terrible.” Hinata says this while walking towards us and shivers at the thought.

“At least you got better at serving Hinata.” Suga says this while looking down at Hinata.

“You should invite your brother to come one time. We meet every Saturday for volleyball games.” Suga says this to me with a wink.

“I’ll ask one time.”

 

The door chimes and 6 other men come in. I recognize Asahi and Daichi but don’t recognize the others.

 

There’s a short man with a strip of blonde hair.

He’s probably one of the 2 liberos.

Then there’s another short man with light brown hair.

_Libero. Then the others must be the wing spikers._

One has freckles and looks nervous while the other has long hair tied in a small pony tail. 

Tsukishima comes out of the kitchen and joins us. The second he see’s the freckled boy, he walks up to him and brings him into a hug.

 

“Tsukki?!”

_Who knew Tsukishima was bold? Wait, he had a boyfriend?!_

“Iwa-chan~! Hug me too!” Oikawa-san opens his arms and puckers his lips for a kiss. Iwaizume-san just sighs and mumbles something I can’t quite hear before flicking his boyfriend’s forehead.

The man with the long hair and the short guy with blonde hair looks at me. They take a good look at me before their eyes widen.

 

“Hey, Ryu. Doesn’t she look him?”

“Yeah, she does….”

 

The other short man greets the others while the two who were staring at me come closer. They stop right in front of me and examine my face.

_Woah ok, this is weird…_

“You look like Kiyoko-san’s fiancé!” They both yell into my face and I close my eyes and cover my ears by their sudden loudness." 

_Wait, Kiyoko? Are they talking about Shimizu?_

 

“Shimizu? She’s my future sister-in-law.”

“OHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”

I just smile awkwardly and take a step back.

 

“Then, if we marry you, we’d be Kiyoko-san’s brother!” They both look at each other with sparkles in their eyes and smile widely. 

_What in the world are they talking about?_

“Oi, she’s mine.” I hear a low voice and turn around to see none other than Akaashi glaring at the two men in front of me.

The men in front of me freeze and smile again.

 

“I see, that’s too bad. She’s so pretty too.”

“Yeah, we’re just going to have to find someone else Ryu.”

They grab each other’s hand and start yelling very loudly.

“MENNNNN!!!!!!!!”

“Shut up you two!” Daichi yells from the other side of the café while holding Suga.

Both men stop yelling and shrug. “Sorry.”

 

The shorter man of the two turns to me and holds his hand out. I take it and shake his hand.

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu. Libero and former guardian of Karasuno. Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you.” I look down at him and try to give a friendly smile.

I let go of his hand and shake the other’s.

 

“I’m Ryunosuke Tanaka, also from Karasuno.”

The other two men come towards me and we exchange introductions.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, Karasuno and…. Uh…” The freckled boy looks to Tsukishima and he nods. “Tsukki’s boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you.”

I give him a warm smile and turn to the last man.

 

“Morinosuke Yaku. From Nekoma, same school as Kuroo.”

I shake his hand and introduce myself as simply as I can.

 

“Ishikawa Ayumu. Artist from the shop. Nice to meet you all.”

Everyone smiles and seems nice. Daichi then calls all of us over and we all get into the van.

“Oh wait, let me get my volleyball shoes.”

Akashi just nods and pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

_Oh right, I forgot about her shoes…_

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone is in the van and Daichi is driving us to the gym we usually rent out. (We pay the managers to use it every weekend.)

 

“So, how are we going to do the teams?” Daichi speaks as he looks at the road ahead. If you bend over a little you can see him and Suga holding hands.

“We have 2 liberos, 3 setters, 6 wing spikers and 3 middle blockers. So that’s a total of 14 players. All we need to do is separate Nishinoya from Yaku and make sure there aren’t 3 setters on one team.”

Tsukishima says this as he holds Yamaguchi’s hand and looks at the window while he speaks.

“We can play 3, 3 set games and then call it a day until Yamaguchi has to go and get ready for work.” He says again before looking at Daichi in the mirror.

 

“Then let’s do it like this.” Daichi let’s a few moments pause before speaking again. 

“Nishinoya, Asahi, Suga, Kuroo, Ayumu, Yamaguchi, and Oikawa for the first game.” Everyone stays silent and just listens to what Daichi has to say.

“Yaku, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Akaashi, Suga, and me for the second. For the last game we should just do rock scissors paper?”

Everyone agrees and talk about well… volleyball. Oikawa-san calls me over and I turn my attention to him.

 

“Oikawa-san?" 

“I need to teach you my signs.” He says as if it’s a serious deal.

“If you tell me now, won’t everyone know during the game Oikawa-san?” He looks at me bewildered and flips his hair.

“Right.” He looks away a little flushed and coughs a little to hide his embarrassment.

“I am a capable player, just tell me and I will execute it Oikawa-san.”

“Oh? Ayu-chan is going to be the queen?” He turns back to me and cocks an eyebrow up. I just smile and shrug my shoulders.

“No matter what team I’m on, I tend to win.”

Oikawa-san’s eyes widen and then he narrows them, scowling a little. “You sound just like Wakatoshi.”

 

The van stops and we all get off. I’m told that the guys are letting me use the changing room first so I get in and get my pads and shoes on. When I come out, everyone is waiting, conversing about mundane things. Akaashi has his arms folded in front of him and is frowning slightly as he listens to Bokuto-san speak. He notices me when I come out and blushes when he catches sight of me.

_I’m only wearing my pads? Akaashi sure is weird sometimes._

* * *

 

 

Bokuto-san is telling me how he had lunch with Ayumu one time and I couldn’t help but feel a bubble of jealousy. 

_She went to Bokuto-san when I was busy? She could always come to me…_

Ayumu comes out of the changing room with her pads and volleyball shoes in hand. Nothing much has changed since I saw her this morning but the sight of her makes me blush and I fail to hide it.

 

_Her legs look really long with the pads and shorts._

 

I take a look at the shoes in her hands and feel something… nostalgic when I see them.

_Those are the same brand I used to wear in high school…_

With her dressed in my old high school clothing, she looked very much like the girls volleyball team in my school and it was… a weird feeling. I was overcome with the urge of putting her in my high school’s uniform.

I quickly blink out of my daze and follow after the guys ahead of me.

 

“You should go to the gym first and stretch. You’re probably going to need to stretch more than we do.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you later then.” I wave and walk away towards the gym. As I’m waking towards there I feel a bubble of excitement form and I can’t help the smile that forms on my face.

 

* * *

 

 

When I find the gym, the gym is quiet obviously and bigger than I thought it would be. Before going inside, I take my shoes off and slip on my volleyball shoes. It’s been so long since I’ve put them on they actually feel very foreign to me. Once I’m inside I proceed to stretch. I’ll stretch my arms, legs, and shoulders. Then I’d do basic warm ups and then go back to stretching again. It’s around 10 minutes later when I hear the squeak on the floor announcing someone’s arrival.

 

“Oh, I see you’re stretching.”

I look over my shoulder and see Kuroo-san walking in with a smirk on his face.

“Stretching is important.” I say to him and continue to stretch out my legs. I’m sitting with one of my legs folded and one stretched out behind me. I hear the others come in and they all come over to where I am.

The others join me in stretching and Daichi instructs us. Akaashi is to my left and is stretching with incredible ease.

_How is he that flexible?_

Even though I stretch and exercise a lot. I’m really stiff which is the reason why I get hurt easily. But Akaashi is doing the splits and stretching his body as if it’s nothing. Akaashi catches me staring and cocks his head to the side.

 

“1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8! Other side!”

I just give him a sheepish smile and focus on stretching.

“Oho? Looks like Ayu-chan isn’t flexible?”

Oikawa-san looks at me and smiles his annoying smile. I just pout and mind my own business.

“Okay! Let’s do warm ups and then we’ll get to doing the games!”

 

I don’t really know what to do so I just follow the others and stay next to Akaashi.

“How come you’re so flexible Akaashi?”

We’re practicing our serves and I grab a ball to serve. He just served and turns his head to look at me.

“I used to do ballet when I was very little.” Akaashi says and then picks up another ball to serve.

I throw the ball up in my hand and do a regular overhand jump. I’m saving the jump serves for later.

“Ballet?”

“Yeah, it sounds a bit girly doesn’t it?”

“Not at all! I know ballet is hard and I respect the people who can dance it.”

After that small conversation. We finished practicing our serves and we moved onto receives. I’m paired up with Akaashi and he throws the ball over to me.

 

_I hope I’m not too rusty._

I move to receive the ball but it flies away.

_Oh right, they’re all right handed._

 

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine!”

 

Akaashi throws another ball to me but throws it a bit to my right. I extend my hand and receive the ball perfectly. Akaashi receives the ball and sends it back to me. We continue doing this and Daichi calls us to a stop.

“You’re pretty good at receiving Ayumu.” Akaashi says this and then puts a hand on my shoulder. I feel my cheeks heat up and I say a small thank you while hiding my face.

We do other warm ups and by the time we are finished an hour has passed.

“Okay! Let’s start the game then shall we?” Daichi claps his hand and smiles at us all.

_I wonder why Daichi is the one acting as captain?_

 

Oikawa-san pulls me over and tells me his signs. We all get into position on each side of the court. One person from each side of the court does rock, paper, and scissors. (Tanaka is referee for the first game.)

Oikawa-san comes running back telling us that we’re serving first.

“I want you to serve first Ayu-chan. I know you’re good at receiving so I’ll position you in the back with Nishinoya and Asahi. Also I know you’re a wing spiker but switch in and out with Nishinoya.”

I nod my head and Tanaka throws me the ball.

 

“Nice serve!” All the guys yell at me and Oikawa turns to look at me. I take a deep breath and throw the ball up with my left hand.

_Ah crap, the toss was a little too low._

I run and jump hitting the ball as hard as I can. It hits the net and I regroup to receive.

“Front front!”

Akaashi receives the ball and looks up in the air.

“Cover!”

Iwaizume-san covers the ball and sends a high toss to Bokuto-san.

“Bokuto!”

Bokuto-san jumps and is faced with a three-man block. Yamaguchi, Kuroo-san and Oikawa-san jump with good timing and I watch the ball. Bokuto-san hits a cross and the ball is coming over to me. My body reacts before realizing that I need to connect. I receive the ball and fall back on my butt.

“Sorry! It’s short!”

 

Tsukishima, Hinata and Akaashi position themselves getting ready to block.

“It’s off!”

Oikawa-san jumps and I scramble back up, I do a run up for a spike and I jump. Oikawa-san uses me as a decoy and sends it over to Yamaguchi.

 

“Yama-chan!” 

He runs up and jumps. The toss is perfect and he hits the ball. The ball falls on the other side of the net and we get our first point.

“Yosh!”

“Nice receive Ayu-chan!” Oikawa-san comes over to me and slaps my back with a smile.

“Thank you. Nice kill, nice toss.”

Yamaguchi and Oikawa-san smile and the ball is thrown back over to me.

 

“Nice serve!”

I take a deep breath and wait for the whistle. The whistle blows and I wait. I throw the ball up with my right hand and do a run-up.

_That was a good toss._

With a smirk on my lips, I jump and hit the ball with my left hand. I purposefully send it over to Yaku-san and I regroup waiting for the other team’s attack.

Yaku-san fails to receive the ball and it spins out of his arms. The whistle blows and we get our second point. I look at the other side of the court and see Iwaizume-san making a sour face.

 

“YEAH!!

After our cheering, we regroup and Oikawa-san gives us a sign.

_B-quick. He looks at Asahi as he signs and I nod._

 

“Ugh, she’s just like her brother.”

Oikawa-san saw me doing my serve and flips his hair. “If you weren’t on my team I’d be pretty annoyed by you Ayu-chan.” Everyone else on my team didn’t see me serve and are looking at Oikawa-san confused.

Yaku-san’s eyes are just wide and he looks at the ball that spinned out of his arms. He then shifts his gaze to me with a shocked expression. In fact, everyone on the other side of the court other than Iwaizume-san had a look of shock on their faces.

 

“She’s left handed?!”

Hinata screams and grabs his hair in frustration.

“Wrong, she can use both hands.” Iwaizume-san corrects Hinata and looks at me.

“Right?”

 

I just smile and grab another ball. I go back to the serving line. My own teammates looking at me with wide eyes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I have to deal with ANOTHER lefty.” Nishinoya says this with a smirk on his face.

 

I bounce the ball a couple of times and wait for the whistle to blow.

4 heartbeats pass and the whistle blows. I decide to go for a regular overhand serve and send the ball safely to the other side. I quickly go back into position and wait. I see Yaku-san receive and watch the spikers. Everyone is moving at one time and I’m confused.

 

_Everyone is doing a run up? Who is it going to be?_

I ready myself for a receive. Kuroo-san jumps to block Hinata but the ball is sent over to Iwaizume-san and the ball is sent between Asahi and I. I just stand there in shock and look at the other side of the team. They cheer and pat Iwaizume-san in the back.

“Nice kill!”

 

I cock my head to the side and focus on the next plays.

_Everyone is pretty good. So they can do synchro-attacks._

It’s Bokuto-san’s turn to serve and he looks up to our side of the court with an incredibly wide smile. He does a jump serve and Nishinoya receives it perfectly. Oikawa-san tosses it to Asahi and does a B-quick but it’s quickly denied by Tsukishima and I dive for the ball.

The ball hits my hand and it’s back up in the air. “Oof!”

“Sugar!” I hear Oikawa-san yell and he’s running up. Suga gets in position to toss the ball and sends it over to Oikawa-san. It’s a perfect toss and he smashes the ball into the ground.

 

“YEAHH!!!!!”

The game continues and I make note of everyone. Not only my team, but also my opponents as well. As the game progresses, my reaction times improve and I get the hang of it. We take the first set with ease and continue the game. I’m sweating like a pig and am starting to feel tired.

_Akaashi looks like he’s having a lot of fun. That’s the first time I’ve seen him smile like that._

I look over to Akaashi and see him talking to his teammates. Our eyes meet and I quickly look away.

“Looks like you’re getting the hang of it!” Suga says to me and wipes the sweat off his face. I look at the score point and smile.

 

_Set point._

 

The other team looks frustrated and are doing their best.

 

Yaku-san and Nishinoya are exceptional liberos. Oikawa-san is a setter who brings the potential out of every player. Akaashi and Suga are very stable and are super aware of their surroundings and the players. Bokuto-san and Iwaizume-san are by far the strongest spikers out of us all but Asahi comes in pretty close. Tsukishima and Kuroo-san are very good at blocking and it’s difficult to fool them. What surprised me the most though were Hinata’s jumps. When he jumps, it’s like he’s flying. He jumps so high with that small body of his and he’s incredibly fast. I can see why he had issues with his knees.

Oikawa-san’s serves were almost like spikes and his accuracy was something I have only seen a couple of times before. Asahi’s serves aren’t accurate but they are just as intense. Yamaguchi’s serves aren’t strong but his jump float serves don’t seem easy to receive. 

_I can see why he was a pinch server._

 

It’s my turn to switch out with Nishinoya and I watch the game unfold. Kuroo-san does a jump serve and it’s received cleanly by Yaku-san. Akaashi gets in position to toss. Hinata, Bokuto and Iwaizume get ready to jump. Some are already doing a run up and some are waiting for a back attack.

Hinata calls for the toss and is already jumping.

_So this is what you’d call perfect coordination. I have no idea where he’s going to send the ball._

I hold my breath in and watch. Akaashi does a dump attack and the whistle blows.

“I totally thought the ball was going to come to me!” Hinata yells to Akaashi and he looks over to him.

“It’s because you believed it was going to you that the others thought so too. It was the perfect chance to do a dump attack.” He says this to Hinata and then rubs his head.

 

Hinata looked at Akaashi with a strange expression and smiled a bright smile. So bright it looked like the sun itself.

“You sounded just like Kageyama right now.” Hearing this, Akaashi’s eyes widened a fraction and he gave him a small smile before patting his head.

“We can take the set back.” After saying that everyone yells and are back in position for the next play.

Our team rotates and it’s Akaashi’s turn to serve. Akaashi does a normal overhand serve and Nishinoya easily receives it.

 

“All right!”

Oikawa-san runs over to the ball and gets ready to toss. He takes a quick glance at his teammates and the opponents before tossing the ball up. “Azumane!”

Asahi runs and jumps towards the net. The toss is perfect but there are already 3 blockers in front of him.

_There’s no way he’ll be able to blast through that…_

But Asahi hits the ball lightly and the ball rebounds.

“Tch..”

“One more, one more!”

“Alright!”

Nishinoya receives and sends it over to Oikawa-san. “Left!”

He takes a glance and tosses the ball over.

_C-quick_

Kuroo-san hits the ball and it hit’s Tsukishima’s hand.

The whistle blows and the 1st game is over.

_That was a good wipe out. 2:0._

“YEAHHHHH!!!!” I run over to my teammates and jump in joy.

“We did it!” I smile and hug my teammates. All of my teammates smile and we all high five each other. Kuroo-san and the others all the sudden stop though and stare at me. 

_Huh?_

“Is there something on my face?” I feel nervous all of the sudden and one by one, I see their faces flush.

 

“Ayu-chan, you should smile like that more….”

“Huh?” I tilt my head to the side and look at them even more confused. Their blush deepens and I’m left there to stare back at them. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I immediately grab to flip the person over but my body freezes when I realize who it is.

“Akaashi!”

I smile and turn around to look at him. I can feel eyes on the back of my neck but I ignore the feeling and focus on Akaashi.

 

“Good game Ayumu.” Akaashi says with a soft voice and he gives me a warm smile before pulling me into a hug. We’re sweating and I know that it should feel gross, but in his arms it felt warm and just… right. I feel my lips lift in content and I hug him back.

“Thanks. I’m going to kick your ass in the next game too.” He pulls away and looks at me with a glint in his eyes.

“We’re going to win the next game.” He says in a low voice into my ear and I feel a shiver go down my back.

There’s a cough in the background and we look to see where the sound is coming from.

 

“We should change teams now.” Daichi says and puts a hand on his hip.

“R..right.” we say simultaneously and we pull away from each other.

 

Before starting the 2nd game, we take a break and replenish ourselves with water.

 

“I’m impressed with your skills Ayu-chan. I thought you wouldn’t be that good.” I feel a spike of annoyance and I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Thank you Oikawa-san, most people underestimate me because I don't look like I exercise.... You’re a pretty good setter yourself.”

Oikawa-san’s eyes sparkle and he smirks. He runs a hand through his still perfect hair and laughs. “Of course I’m good!”

Hearing him sounding all high and mighty was kind of annoying me so I just continued to drink my water. Several moments pass and an idea pops up in my head.

 

“Oikawa-san.”

“Yeah Ayu-chan?”

“Let’s make a bet.”

Oikawa-san raises an eyebrow and stares at me straight in the eyes with his own chocolate brown ones.

“I bet we can win this game with me being setter.”

Oikawa-san’s eyes widen and his mouth is gaping open in shock.

“You.. as setter?”

“Yes. Me. As. Setter.” I say this matter of a factly and wait for his answer.

“What will I get if you loose the bet?”

 

***FLASHBACK**

“Ayu-chan~!”

I’m on my way back to my booth when a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders almost choking me.

“Oi…Oikawa-san…!”

“I’ve come to see you~”

_Huh? Why see me?_

 

I push Oikawa-san away and take a seat at my booth. Oikawa-san walks towards me again and sits in my bean bag with a oof.

“You see, I’ve noticed you have really nice hair.”

_Oh no…_

 

“Let me style and dye it for you! Please Ayu-chan~” He puts his hands in front of his face and then looks at me with puppy eyes.

“No.”

“Eh~ Why~~?”

 

I sigh and open my notebook. “Because the last time I got my hair dyed it was a disaster.”

“But I’m a professional! The best in this town and probably the best in our prefecture!”

I ignore Oikawa-san and continue drawing my sketch.

 

“Please, please, please, pretty please?”

I slam my pencil back down and spin my chair around to look at Oikawa-san. “No.”

He pouts and feigns getting hurt, dramatically sighing and putting his hand over his chest like I stabbed him with a knife.

 

“You hurt me Ayu-chan! No girl ever turns down a request from me!”

“Yeah, well. I’m a girl who’s turning down your request. If you will please let me work.”

“Hmph!”

 

I go back to my drawing and hear Oikawa-san get up. “You’d look good with silver hair. That’s such a shame…”

“Oi Trashy-kawa! Stop bothering her!”

“Iwa-chan~! Ouch! Why’d you hit me Iwa-chan?!”

***END OF FLASHBACK**

Oikawa-san’s face brightens at the offer and he smiles mischievously.

“And if you win?”

I think about what I’d want from him and I whisper it to him. He raises and eyebrow at first and then nods.

“Deal.”


	14. The deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like... I'm surprised by the amount of hits and kudos I'm getting?! Thank you all for reading my crappy writing. It's my first time writing something like this and I stopped taking language art classes in middle school so I was really worried about writing a whole story. I'm REALLY glad some people enjoy my writing. More to come! Expect some stuff in the next month. Happy reading.

Oikawa-san and I have made a deal and our little break is over. This time, my team members are Nishinoya, Hinata, Oikawa-san, Bokuto-san, Asahi and Kuroo-san. I’m actually quite satisfied with our lineup and we gather up before getting into our places.

“Oikawa-san told you that I’m going to be the setter correct?” I tell the giants around me.

Everyone’s eyes widen and some have their mouth open.

“Uhm… are you sure that’s a good idea? Oikawa is usually the setter.” Asahi says looking very worried.

I slap his back and he coughs at the sheer force of it.

“Trust me, I’m as good as a setter than Oikawa-san.” I say with a smirk and flash a look to Oikawa-san who pouts and then flips his beautiful brown hair.

“We’ll see.” He says in a low tone with a glint in his eyes.

“Please tell me how you like your tosses. Just so I’m not wrong with what I know already.” I ask them and all of the players tell me their preferred tosses.

They all turn their backs to me to return to the court and I cough to get their attention back. 

I point up 3 fingers and give them all a look of determination. “Please give me 3 tries. I’ll get them in 3 tries.”

Surprisingly everyone nods and just has this funny smirk on their face. It’s surprising how fast these men have come to trust me and knowing this fact made me feel ecstatic.

I think.. one of the reasons why I feel so anxious is because Akaashi isn’t on the same side as me. He’s my temporary enemy and that makes me feel…. Weird so to say. But seeing him on the other side of the net made me feel like I didn’t want to loose to him.

 

_I don’t want to lose to Akaashi. I will win._

I’m staring at Akaashi and he catches me staring at him. His expression is stoic and he isn’t smiling, but his eyes are intense and extremely focused. Seeing him like that sent a shiver down my spine and then he smiled.

I can’t hear him because of the other’s voices resonating around me but his lips read something like. 

“Good luck.”

I just smile back at him and turn my back to face my teammates.

“Let’s win this!” I yell and the other guys yell with me.

_It’s really fun playing with the guys._

 

It’s the other team’s turn to serve and I ready myself.

_Iwaizume-san is serving. The receive might be off._

He tosses the ball up, jumps and then hits the ball with so much force the sound was deafening. I watch behind me and see that Nishinoya had received the ball perfectly and it was going towards me. 

“Center!” Oikawa-san yelled and I tossed the ball to him confirming the possibilities of scoring.

Oikawa-san hits the ball and it’s a powerful spike. The blocks are up too late and Yaku-san fails to receive the ball. The ball flies out of his arms and the whistle blows confirming our 1st point.

“YEAH!” I yell and high five everyone.

“Oikawa-san, how was my toss?” I ask in a quiet voice.

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised and speaks. “It was pretty good. Just keep it that way for me unless it’s a quick.”

I nod and turn to get back to my position. Oikawa-san puts a hand on my shoulder and talks to me in my ear.

“Hina-chan is better at quicks than everyone here. Use him well, he’s the ultimate decoy.”

I nod and get back to my position. Kuroo-san has the ball in his hands and I turn to watch.

 

_If his serve is received cleanly, Akaashi will most likely send it to Tanaka._

I look to my side and see that it’s just Asahi and Hinata.

Kuroo-san serves the ball and it’s picked up cleanly by Daichi. 

_Man his receives are pretty solid._

I watch for the spikers and mark Tanaka. I jump as high as I can with Akaashi to my left. Hinata had fallen for a decoy and misread. He was back on his feet and running towards me though.

_Tanaka has the option of hitting a cross or hitting a tight straight._

“Hinata!” I yell.

“HAI!!”

Hinata jumps sideways and holds his hand out to block. Hinata bumps into me and I have to hold in a breath because he knocked the winds out of me. Tanaka hits a cross and Hinata manages to touch the ball.

 

“One touch!” he yells while looking back.

I get to my feet and ignore the pain in my side. I run back to position and wait. Kuroo-san receives the ball and it’s being sent over to me.

“Sorry! It’s short!”

I scan the court and see who I could toss it to.

_Use him well._

I see Hinata already jumping and my fingers twitch.

_He already did a run up and is jumping even though I didn’t toss the ball yet?!_

I just follow my instincts and toss the ball to the best of my abilities. I try aiming for Hinata’s point of impact and I toss the ball fast. Hinata watches me the whole time and just barely hits the ball.

Luckily, he hit it in an area which was not covered and the ball bounced off the floor.

“Tch. Another Kageyama seems to have appeared.” Tsukishima says looking annoyed.

“Kageyama?”

 

Hinata yells with my teammates and then looks at me with shining eyes.

“Ayu-ne! That was the first time anyone other than Kageyama sent me the ball like that!” He says to me and I’m having a hard time putting the pieces together.

“It was all woosh and gwahhh! That was so close!”

_What in the world is he saying?_

“Chibi-chan means to say, Kageyama pin pointed his tosses to him like that and pulled off some sick quicks.” Kuroo-san says with a smirk and then looks at me.

_Pin point the ball at the point of impact all the time?! That’s… that’s impossible. Is it? I’ve never tried. I’d have to see Kageyama do it to try it…_

“Ayu-ne, will you send me more balls like that? Faster is better. I’ll be able to hit them just make sure it’s in the general area of my spiking range.”

“I’ll try…”

Hinata smiles and puts his fist up in the air.

“YOSHA!”

_He’s so cute._

I chuckle to myself and get back into position.

 

Kuroo-san serves the ball again and it’s picked up by Akaashi.

_Akaashi is out, who’s going to toss the-_

Yaku-san jumps from the back line and has his hands up ready to toss.

_Haaa?!_

Confused, I keep my eyes on the spikers and see that they’re all moving in sync.

_Ugh, that annoying attack._

I look to my left and see that the other 2 weren’t in proper position to spike and I place my bets on Tsukishima.

_Just trust your instincts Ayu!_

I blindly jump to block Tsukishima. The ball is sent to Tsukishima and I can tell he thinks he’s going to be able to hit a cross. I let him believe that and I put my arms out for a straight. Tsukishima’s hand hits the ball and it’s a feint.

_Fuck, I totally messed up._

 

“Feint!" 

I turn my head around and look to see if anyone would pick it up but Kuroo-san was a beat too late.

The other team yells in joy and is high fiving each other. Tsukishima stands in front of me and looks down at me with his towering height.

“You thought I was going to go for a cross didn’t you Ishikawa-san?” He says in a deadpan voice.

“Yeah, that’s why I held out for a straight.”

“Yeah, I thought that too so I went for a feint.”

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

“Well played Tsukishima.” I say with a tired smile.

He just nods and gets back to his position. Our team rotates and it’s Daichi’s turn to serve.

 

_Everyone will think I’ll either send it to Bokuto-san or Asahi. I could go for a back attack or go for a quick with Hinata._

I make my decision and give a sign to Bokuto-san. He nods and smiles widely.

“Heh, not bad Ayu-chan.” I hear Oikawa-san say in that annoying cheerful tone and I just huff under my breath.

 

Daichi serves the ball and Oikawa-san receives. The ball is sent to me and I ready myself to toss.

_I’m sorry Bokuto-san!_

Hinata has already done his run up and was waiting for the toss. His eyes on me ready and focused.

“Give it to me!!” I hear Bokuto-san yell and I pin point the toss to Hinata.

_That should be right.. I think._

I send the ball over to him and this time, the ball goes too long.

_Shit.._

Hinata miraculously saves my crappy ass toss with his left hand and the ball is going over the net.

_Oh! Thank god, bless you Hinata!_

I get ready to block and grumble in annoyance.

_How am I supposed to send the ball over to Hinata with pin point accuracy?!_

“Tch!”

 

I see the guys next to me flinch and I watch the ball. Akaashi has already jumped and was getting ready to toss the ball.

_Crap! I wasn’t paying attention!_

I run to block Tanaka but change directions to block Daichi at the other side of the court.

_Ah my legs are burning. Please work legs!_

I jump with all my might and bring my hands up to block Daichi. The ball hits my hand and it’s slammed back into the ground.

“Total shut down!” my teammates yell and I make a fist.

“Yes!” I’m suddenly picked up by Kuroo-san and Asahi and they hold me up in joy.

“Good job Ayumu!”

“Th..thanks…”

 

I hear Tsukishima TCH! from the other side of the court and I smirk to Oikawa-san.

He just looks at me with annoyance and pouts.

“I will win this bet Oikawa-san.”

“HMPH!”

 

I smile and rotate to the back. It’s my turn to serve. I look at my teammates and notice how much Bokuto-san is fidgeting in place.

_I should toss to Bokuto-san soon before he breaks down._

I hear the whistle blow and I take a deep breath. I throw the ball up and hit it with my left hand.

_That had a good feeling to it._

I regroup and wait. Yaku-san picks the ball up with ease and I feel a slight tang of annoyance.

_Looks like it won’t work that well on them anymore._

Hinata jumps to block but marks the wrong player. Asahi had jumped too late and the blow was too low. Kuroo-san dived for the ball and he saves it.

“Connect it!”

I point to Bokuto-san as I run for the ball that’s going out of bounds and he seems to have gotten my message. I jump sideways for the ball and toss it to Bokuto-san.

_A perfect toss.._

Bokuto-san jumps and hits the ball with so much force, Tsukishima’s block doesn’t hold and he winces.

“All right!” I throw a fist up in the air and run over to Bokuto-san.

“Nice kill!” I say to him and look up to the owl like man.

“Nice toss Ayumu! I’m surprised! That was… an amazing set up!” He booms and smiles towards me showing his white teeth.

I just shrug and catch the ball that is thrown to me.

“Good toss Ayu-chan.” Oikawa-san says after putting a hand on my shoulder.

 

For some reason, hearing him say that makes me feel happy and I’m. ON. FIRE!!!!!!

I throw the ball up and serve. The game continues and I successfully toss to everyone but Hinata.

“Tch! Why can’t I get it right?!” I yell in frustration to the ground and put my hands on my knees. I can feel eyes on me but I ignore them and try to get my thoughts together.

 

“Ayu-chan sure is pretty hard on herself…”

“Yeah, I didn’t think Ayumu was that kind of character…”

“HAH?!”

I yell and everyone becomes silent. I realize what I just did and feel my blood run cold.

_Shit shit shit shit shit…_

“I’m.. I’m so sorry!” I yell while bowing to all of them.

“It’s fine Ayumu, its just… we never see you frustrated like that…” says Kuroo-san putting his hands up while giving me a concerned and surprised face.

“It was just… surprising.” Bokuto-san says with his eyes wide like an owl.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that.”

“Don’t mind don’t mind.”

I take a deep breath and smile. Everyone visibly relaxes and everything is back to normal. I look at the scoreboard and see that we’re just barely winning.

 

_I really hope we don’t have to play a 3 rd set. My legs are feeling like jelly now. These guys have SERIOUS stamina. _

I take the hem of my shirt and wipe off the sweat building up on my face. I feel a pair of eyes on me but am honestly too tired to give a damn.

The ball is thrown to me and I hear the whistle blow. Too tired to do a jump serve, I do a jump float serve and hope that it’s in boundaries.

It’s received by Yamaguchi overhand and he sends it to Akaashi. I ready myself for an attack but take a closer look at his hands.

_No way…_

 

It couldn’t have been a better time to do a dump attack. I see his hands move for the attack and I dive in an attempt to keep the ball up. Of course I’m a beat too late and the ball falls right in front of my eyes. 

I hit the floor in frustration and take a deep breath again.

“Don’t mind x2!”

I get back up and rotate. I’m still in the back and I keep my eyes on my opponents. I take note of my teammates conditions. By now my body is on auto-pilot and I’m following purely my instincts.

I toss the ball to Oikawa-san and he hits the ball with a force to be reckoned with. Tsukishima blocks the ball and it’s falling. Nishinoya is moving to save the ball but I know he won’t make it.

“It’s mine!” I yell and I kick my foot out in an attempt to save it.

“CONNECT IT!” I yell and Hinata runs after the flying ball. It was a bad receive but Hinata’s fast reflexes kick in action and the ball is back up again.

“Bokuto-san!” I yell and he’s already in action.

 

I’m on the ground now and watch Bokuto-san jump in the air. It was… a sight to see. Much different from Hinata but… Bokuto-san looked strong and majestic. I understood in that moment why he was called ‘ace’.

Bokuto-san is faced with a 3 man block and he hits the ball softly.

“Good rebound!” Oikawa-san yells.

“All right!” Nishinoya receives the ball and it’s up in the air.

“Oikawa-san!” I call for a toss and start a run up.

I see 2 blockers in front of me and gamble. Tsukishima is alone on the other side of the court and I’m not sure if the other 2 will follow and block with Tsukishima if I run to his side of the court. I take my chances and run towards Tsukishima. Seeing the other 2 following, I smirk and change directions.

_Good, I fooled them. Now if my legs would listen to me and just JUMP!_

I jump with all my might and see the other side of the court. The toss Oikawa-san gives me is perfect and I spike it to the ground. I see Akaashi and Yaku-san dive for the ball but it’s too late.

I smile and rejoice with my teammates.

“Nice kill!” Asahi says to me.

“Nice receive, nice toss.” I say to Nishinoya and Oikawa-san.

 

They just smile and give me a thumbs up.

The game continues and we’re neck to neck and reaching the 30’s.

“My god, I’m tired.” I say and I hear everyone laugh around me.

“What?” I look at the two beside me with an incredulous look.

“It’s just, you’re so cool and you can play equally with men but when you say something like that, we’re reminded that you’re a girl.” Oikawa-san says to me and I feel slightly offended.

“Wait, so I was never a girl in your eyes Oikawa-san?” I say in a low tone.

I see him freeze and he coughs before speaking.

“Of course not Ayu-chan~! I’m just saying it’s nice to know you have weaknesses too. It’s almost like you can do everything.”

“Oh, I can’t dance.” I say in a deadpan tone and he just laughs.

“I see…”

 

The game continues and Akaashi’s team scores a point. Whenever they score a point, Akaashi smiles without reserve and he laughs with his teammates. I try not to stare but seeing him smiling was heartwarming and hearing him laugh heartily with his teammates made my insides feel like goo.

“Ayu-ne do you like Akaashi-san that much?”

“What?!” I say a little too loud and I cover my mouth. I get my cool back and smile. I walk over to Hinata and look down at him. I put my hand on his head while I speak.

“Do you like Kageyama that much?”

Hinata freezes and he doesn’t bring the subject back up again.

 

“How can she be hot and scary and cute all at the same time?”

“Dude, I don’t know.”

“Hey, aren’t you gay?”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate an attractive person when I see one.”

 

We win the 2nd set and I fall down onto my knees, fist high up in the air. I’m too tired to scream or yell in joy but my teammates do the part for me and they all gather around me giving a gross sweaty group hug.

“You win Ayu-chan. Such a shame! I wanted to do your hair~.” Oikawa-san says while feigning he got hurt.

_Always the drama queen._

I’m still sitting on the floor and everyone stands up to take a break. I will myself to stand but find myself too tired to do so.

_Well good going Ayumu…_

Kuroo-san sees this and walks towards me with his classic smirk.

“Seems like my goddess needs help standing up?”

“I would very much appreciate it thank you.”

Kuroo-san bends down and lends me his shoulder. He has his hand around my waist and helps me stand.

Daichi looks at his phone and gives everyone a message.

 

“Hey! I think we need to cut the games short. It’s later than I thought it’d be.”

_Thank god, I feel so tired now._

Kuroo-san lets go of me and I’m left to stand on my own two wobbling feet.

_Oh crap I think I’m going to-_

Yup I fell again and this time, I had no intention of standing back up again.

_I’m gross. I’m sweating. My hair feels like 100 pounds. LET ME REST._

“Woah Ayumu are you okay?!”

 

Everyone is around me all of the sudden and are looking down at me with concerned eyes.

“I’m fine just… just.”

“Tired?” Akaashi suggests as he kneels down to look at me closer. Everyone makes room and it’s just Akaashi above me now. He’s kneeling and looking down at me with intense eyes. It seems the adrenaline from the games earlier haven’t left him yet and his eyes are…. Well.. intense.

 

I hear a snap and turn my head to see who it is.

Suga..

I turn my head back up and look at Akaashi.

***GET THAT PICTURE AKAASHI KEIJI**


	15. The bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been getting positive feedback and I'd like to say thank you! Uhm.. I've kind of lost inspiration to write any more and I'm running out of writing juice so the updates will be up later. I'm trying my best to write as much and as often as I can but I just wanted to say that I'm kind of loosing my touch a little and an update will take a while so I'd appreciate it if you all understand.

Ayumu sends me a message with her eyes and I have a good idea of what she’s trying to tell me.

Something on the lines of **GO GET THAT OR I’LL KILL YOU.**

So of course I get up and chase Suga.

“Daichi~ HELP ME!!” He yells while clinging on to his phone and running for his life.

I run as fast as I can and chase down Suga.

“Sorry babe! You had it coming for you!” Daichi yells while trying to hold back his laughter. Everyone else starts laughing and files out of the gym.

 

I’m lying down on the floor and everyone is making their way out of the gym.

“The shower has stalls in them and they’re separated Ayumu! Join us or wait ‘til we’re done, it’s your choice!” Daichi yells and I just put my hand up to tell him I understood.

“Need help again?” Kuroo-san says looking down at me. 

I turn my head to see if Akaashi is still in here.

“They ran into the showers. It’s just you and me.”

“Kuroo-san, I’d be so grateful if you could help me to the showers. My legs just won’t listen to me.” I say with a tired voice in which Kuroo-san laughs.

“Alright. And by the way.”

“Yes Kuroo-san?” I turn my head to look at him and he gives me his lazy grin.

“Just call me Kuroo, it’s been bothering me that you call me that like how Akaashi does.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Same goes for Bo.” He chimes and tightens his grip on me to make sure I don't slip or trip.

I nod and we walk slowly to the showers.

 

“How come you never mentioned playing volleyball?” His voice loud next to my ear.

“Well, it never really crossed my mind.”

Kuroo-san hums in response and in no time, we’re in front of the shower room.

“Thank god, I feel so gross.” I groan when I see that we’ve finally made it.

“No offense, but you sweating on me feels gross too.” He says with lazy eyes and I whip my head around.

“Hey!” I punch his arm lightly and smile.

We make it to the changing room and he lets me stand on my own.

“Thanks for helping me Kuroo.”

“No problem. I’ll go in first and tell the guys that you’re here.” He says.

I turn around and sit on the bench. I hear the rustle of clothing being taken off and I hear the door to the showers open. I can hear the showers running and can also hear the guys laughing absurdly loud. A particular laugh catching my ears.

_Probably Bokuto._

I wait for a full minute before I start stripping. Once I have my towel wrapped around me, I open the door to the showers with my eyes shut tight. A couple heart beats pass and I slowly open my eyes to see that there is no one walking around naked.

 

Like Daichi said, the stalls were separated and there were curtains pulled to cover each stall. I hear quiet chatter here and there as I walk to an empty stall all the way in the back. Everyone is in their respective stalls with the curtains pulled over and I can only see their feet beneath the curtains. It’s hot and steamy in the showers and I can already feel my muscles relaxing.

I walk into the empty stall and pull the curtain closed. I fold the towel and put it somewhere it wouldn’t get too wet and took out the little bottles of shampoo and body wash Akaashi had provided me with. I turn the hot water on and instantaneously melt under the water.

I take my time washing and listen to the others leave one by one. By the time I’m finished, I hear 2 voices and I reach out for my towel. I accidently knock the towel over and it goes to the other side of my stall.

“Uhm, can you hand me that towel Akaashi?”

“Sure, wait up.” I hear the shower head stop next to me and I hear the curtain being pulled open. I wait in anticipation expecting Akaashi to give me the towel quickly. But he’s taking a little longer than I had expected so I peep my head out of the curtain to see if Akaashi was there or not.

To my surprise he was there with a new towel in hand. His cheeks were red and he had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

When our eyes meet, we both stare at each other with open mouths.

“Uhm… sorry I didn’t know how to give it to you so… uhm… here.” Akaashi says while handing me the towel.

“No, thank you. I’ll see you when I’m out.” I take the towel and keep myself hidden behind the curtain.

“Okay.” Akaashi turns around and walks away. I close the curtain and listen closely.

_No one is here but me.._

I dry myself and wrap myself in the new towel Akaashi gave me.

_Owls? That’s so cute…_

 

I get everything and head towards the changing rooms. I don’t know if it’s because I’m with guys but they’re really fast in changing and getting ready. By the time I’m there, there isn’t a single person left and only my bag left untouched on he bench.

I change into the clothes Akaashi gave me and chuckle when I look down at myself.

_They sure are pretty big on me._

I pack my things and walk out of the changing room. No one is there and I’m starting to get worried. I fish for my phone in the bag Akaashi gave me and I call Akaashi.

 

Akaashi answers the phone almost right away.

[come outside]

Then he hangs up.

_I didn’t even say anything…_

I put my phone away and go outside. Everyone is gathered together and are talking about god knows what.

“Hey, thanks for the towel and clothes and.. well pretty much everything.” I say and put a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder.

He tenses a little before saying it was nothing. Daichi tells us all to meet in front of the bar and we all go our separate ways. I walk home with Suga.

 

“You’re pretty good at volleyball Ayumu.” He says breaking the silence.

“Thanks. I did practice a lot when I played.” I answer.

“……”

It’s silent and the summer wind feels pleasant on my skin. A good work out and good weather. What more could I ask for.

“So.. what are you going to wear Ayumu?”

I was caught off guard with his question.

“Oh… uhm, I haven’t thought about it.”

“You should because we’re almost home and there isn’t a lot of time to get ready.”

_Oh my god. What AM I going to wear? Do I even have anything appropriate to wear?!_

We walk up the stairs to our shared condo and Suga goes to his room. I go to mine and open my closet. I don’t search for long and I find my long lost black dress.

_How long has it been since I’ve worn a skirt or dress?_

I shake my head and hurriedly change into it. I find my black heels and open my makeup box.

I go for a copper red smokey eye with cat eyeliner. After doing my makeup, I hear a knock on my door and just tell them to come in. I look in the mirror and see

“Oikawa-san?”

I turn around and look at him bewildered.

“I’m here to do your hair. Finish your makeup and give me your heating wand.” He orders me and I do as he says.

I give him my heating wand and glove while I finish putting on my lipstick.

_Okay, dark red looks good but it feels so weird?_

“You’re surprisingly good at makeup Ayu-chan~” Oikawa-san says to me and I smirk.

“Of course I’m good at doing makeup. I’ve been doing it for a long time now. I just choose not to wear a lot of it since it’s a hassle.” I explain to him and he continues working on my hair.

“I’m surprised you let me style your hair.”

“Well, styling my hair isn’t that big of a deal. Dyeing it is.” I say and he chuckles.

“I’m going to tie your hair up okay?” He says to me and treats my hair as if it's something sacred.

“Okay.”

 

He ties my hair up and does some finishing touches. He smiles at his work and I look up to his face.

_He has forehead wrinkles…_

“Stop staring at my beautiful face and look in the mirror. You look beautiful.” He says and forces me to look at the mirror.

 I hold back a laugh and do as he says.

“Wow…”

 

I’m a mix of black, red and white. My makeup done well. (I’d pat myself on my back a job well done.) Hair curled perfectly and up in a pony tail to show my tattoos.

“Yeah ‘wow’, I’m sure Kei-chan would be speechless when he sees you.” He says looking at me from the back.

“Thanks Oikawa-san.”

“No problem! I lost the bet anyways. I got ready as fast as I could and made my way here just to do your hair.”

“I really appreciate it.” I say while standing up.

_Okay, my dress is shorter than I remember it being. At least, I won’t have to worry about guys looking down into my chest._

I grab my heels and walk out of my room, Oikawa-san following behind me. Suga is already ready wearing a button up shirt with a nice pair of jeans. He’s on the couch and turns to see me when he hears us coming out.

 

Suga stands up and is staring at me with his mouth open in a beautiful ‘o’.

“Suga just tell me I look weird if you’re going to stare at me like that.” I put my hand to my hips and look at him.

Suga has his hair styled a bit nicely and is wearing pale blue with white.

“Sorry, it’s just.. wow I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Okay so I do look weird. I’m changing.” I turn to go back to my room but Oikawa-san stops me and shakes his head.

“Sugar meant to say he’s never seen you so dressed up before and that you look really pretty.”

 

I take a look at the time and turn around quickly. 

“We need to leave!” I hurriedly slip my black heels on and open the door.

“Stop staring and get your butts out! We’re going to be late!” I yell from the door.

“Sugar, did you know she had high heels?”

“No…”

“That red on the bottom… Kei-chan is a goner.”

“I know… ”

“If I wasn’t gay I’d totally be swooned by her.”

“She doesn’t even know how good she looks….”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a short walk to my apartment with Iwaizume-san and Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san was so excited he was bouncing around and had a silly smile plastered on his face. Iwaizume-san was teasing me half the way there.

 

“So…”

“Yes Iwaizume-san?” I ask while turning my head to look at him.

“What do you think Ayumu is going to wear?” He asks me.

I let my head hang and put my hands in my pockets.

_What IS she going to wear? I’ve never thought about that…_

“I’d guess some type of dress since the dress code is formals.” I answer and Iwaizume-san just nods.

 

Bokuto-san has started humming to himself as he walks and tries to keep his excitement to himself. Something that is much appreciated.

“So did you have fun today?” Iwaizume-san asks.

“Of course I had fun. Volleyball is fun. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t have fun.” I answer in a flat voice.

“Okay, I’m going to cut to the chase.”

I turn my eyes to Iwaizume-san and wait for him to speak again. He takes a deep breath and looks at me with intense eyes.

“When in the world are you going to confess to her hm?”

“Actually, I’ve been planning to do it for a while it’s just… the right time never came really…”

“Well hurry the heck up, all of us are getting tired and I placed bets today with Shitty-kawa.” 

Bokuto-san is listening to our conversation now and is yelling.

“You’re so calm and cool at everything! Don’t worry! Just do it Akaashi! Hey hey hey!!” He yells and puts his fists in the air.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. 

“Let’s just hurry up and go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa-san and Suga walk behind me as I navigate us to the new bar. I start seeing a large amount of people waiting in line and realize we’ve found the right place. I put my phone away and look for the others.

I’m about to call Akaashi and the others when I start hearing Bokuto’s yelling.

“Looks like they came here just fine.” Oikawa-san says. 

“Akaashi’s going to get a heart attack, get 911 ready just in case Oikawa.” Suga whispers to Oikawa-san’s ear.

 

They both snicker and wait for the others to come towards us. Akaashi has his hands in his pockets and is looking at the floor. It’s my first time seeing Akaashi in a button up. He’s wearing a red blouse with a black tie and has a black vest to accompany his slacks.

If it were anyone else, it would’ve looked strange but to me, Akaashi in black and red, wearing something very close to a suit was very…. Hot.

I start feeling the heat rise in my cheeks and I breathe more slowly in an attempt to calm down.

Bokuto-san sees me first and comes running in his barely fitting blouse and slacks.

 

“Ayumu-sama! How beautiful our goddess is!” He yells and is now in front of me with his childish smile of his. He gets on his knees and starts bowing like an idiot. I feel eyes on us and I quickly get Bokuto to stand again.

“Thanks Bokuto. Where’s Kuroo?” I look behind him to look for him.

“Daichi is coming over with Kuroo. Tsukishima should be inside already.” Suga told me and I nod understanding.

 

I finally turn and face Akaashi. My heart is in my throat and I’m at a loss for words. The man in front of me is too handsome and he’s staring at me with those emerald eyes.

I open my mouth to speak but find that no words come out and I close it again. Akaashi’s eyes return to normal and he starts blushing. He casts his eyes aside and walks towards me in long deliberate strides. Akaashi takes my hand with his tattooed ones and kisses the back of my hand.

“You look beautiful Ayumu.” He says to me in a low voice and I have to repress a shiver.

_God this man is unfair._  

“Y..you look good too Akaashi.”

 

Just then Daichi and Kuroo make their appearance. Daichi calls Yamaguchi and tells us that someone is going to come out and take us in. I start feeling nervous because this is my first time at a bar and I have no idea how I’m supposed to ‘act’ at a bar. 

Akaashi seems to sense my distress because he takes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile.

After a few minutes Hinata arrives with Kageyama and I have to look twice at the guys around me. Everyone is wearing a button up and nice jeans or slacks but wow…

_Everyone around me are really hot…._

I start looking around and see a lot of girls looking our way gossiping into each other’s ears.

 

“Hey! You guys made it!” A guy with an undercut comes toward us seeming out of breath.

“Terushima! It’s nice to see you!” Daichi greets the man named Terushima and the man shakes hands with all the former Karasuno members.

“I’m glad you guys could make it. Tadashi was so nervous about inviting his friends and it was his first time asking me something like this I just couldn’t refuse. It’s really good to see you guys again!”

“Oh, you’re that captain from that ‘party’ team.” Oikawa-san says while looking at Terushima-san.

“I’m happy you recognize me!” He answers while giving a big smile.

_Is.. that a tongue piercing?_

“Well, it’s..” he looks at his watch and then at us again, “10 minutes until opening. I’ll let you guys in early so that we can save the ‘waiting in line’ thing. Follow me.”

 

We follow Terushima-san towards the hoard of people in front of the bar. I start getting anxious and squeeze Akaashi’s hand.

_Oh now that I think about it, we haven’t let go of each other’s hand yet. I should let go now…_

I try slipping my hand out of Akaashi’s grasp but he tightens his grip and keeps my hand in his. I’m so embarrassed I don’t think my face could get any hotter and I just keep my eyes away from Akaashi.

As we get closer to the hoard of people, I almost lose the others until Akaashi puts his arm around my shoulders keeping me close to him. 

“Thanks Akaashi..”

“No problem. You’re almost the same height as me with your heels on.” He says while laughing under his breath.

“Right..”

_He probably said that in an attempt to make me feel more comfortable. Really Akaashi, you’re too nice to me…._

We’re led into the bar and it’s much quieter inside and I feel like I can breathe again.

 

“So, it’s my first time meeting the chick. Who is she?” Terushima-san asks Daichi. 

“Ishikawa Ayumu, she’s our new artist.” Daichi explains for me and Bokuto chimes in.

“Also an athlete representing Japan in the world kendo championship!” He booms and I see Terushima-san’s eyes widen.

“She does kendo?! That’s so cool!” He yells in excitement and I can feel myself heating up again.

“Thanks..”

“Oh she also kicks ass in volleyball too.” Iwaizume-san adds and I try hiding behind Akaashi.

“Well, you’re certainly interesting. It’s nice to meet you! I’m Terushima Yuuji, owner of this bar and old friends with the guys at Karasuno. Oh! We’re here.”

 

We were walking in a long wide hallway for quite the while and I was wondering when we were going to get to this bar of his.

“So the hallway you were walking through earlier has the private booths.” He explains. I take a look at the hallway again and notice the doors decorating the walls.

_Huh, I totally missed it._

“This is the main room where you can dance, sing, and drink!” He holds his arms out open and shows us the main room.

I had expected bars to be less clean and I don’t know… unrefined. The furniture was mostly leather. Some were black and red velvet furniture. The walls were black and it had a coating on it that made it look sparkly. There were a couple of lights near the dj, which I assume to be used to light the dancing area up. The bar was smaller than I thought it’d be but it’s slick, clean and quite fancy looking. The design to the bar in general was very plain but that’s what made it so appealing to me and I was already liking the place.

 

Tsukishima was sitting at the bar looking at Yamaguchi and I could just feel the tenderness in his eyes it made me feel warm and happy.

_It’s good to see that Tsukishima can make faces like that._

“It’s my treat tonight! Order anything you guys want. I’ll hand each of you this…”

Terushima-san hands us a little device with a button.

“Press it when you’re in a pinch. Also I have one rule in this bar.” He says with a serious expression and has his finger pointed out towards us.

All of us look at him with curious eyes.

 

“No sex. Everything else is fine. I hope you guys have fun!” He smiles and then leaves us to defend for ourselves.

“He’s interesting.” I say.

“You should’ve seen him in high school. He was a party animal.” Daichi says to me and shivers at a memory.

 

* * *

 

We all go our separate ways and Akaashi leaves to talk to the dj Kenma. I opt for the bar and take a seat next to Tsukishima.

 

“Hey.”

“Oh hi Ishikawa-san. You look… nice.” He says looking at me and I feel a glare towards me behind the bar counter.

“Yamaguchi-kun don’t worry, your boyfriend is head over heels for you.” I say to Yamaguchi and he blushes a fierce red, almost dropping the glass he had in his hands.

“What would you like the drink Ishikawa-san?” Yamaguchi asks me and I shrug.

“I don’t know what kind of drinks there are. Make me something you’re confident in then?” I tell him and he nods getting to work.

“How about you Tsukki?”

“I’m driving, soda would be nice.”

“Okay Tsukki.”

 

I talk to Tsukishima and people start coming in. The music starts and the atmosphere is really nice.

“Yamaguchi! This is really good.” I say to him and he just offers me a small smile.

“Ishikawa-san I was wondering… what kind of work you can do?” Tsukishima asks me and I become genuinely interested.

“You’re interested in getting a tattoo?" 

He nods and I give him a small smile. I fish for my phone and show him my recent works.

 

“I don’t really know what you want to get but these are my recent projects. I’m good at realistic art, black and grey. I can do intricate designs as well but they require a lot of time.”

Tsukishima takes a look at my photos and I see his eyes shine ever so slightly. His usual bored expression becomes subtly more animated as I wait for him to speak again.

I finish drinking my concoction and sign for Yamaguchi again.

“Surprise me.”

“Are you sure Ishikawa-san?”

“I may not look like it but I hold my alcohol well.”

 

I turn back to Tsukishima and look into his pale gold eyes.

“So, what do you think?”

“I’d like to make an appointment with you.” He says while pushing his glasses back up his face.

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

I’m dragged by my coworkers into a private booth after speaking to Kenma.

“Wha?”

“Okay, you’re taking far too long. Mr.”

Bokuto-san folds his arms in front of me and the other guys gang up on me one by one. Even Suga was there, giving me a disapproving look.

 

“Ayumu might not look like it, but she’s under a lot of stress right now. Ayumu also has issues with trusting people and she believes that people come and go from her life easily.” Suga says this while giving me a concerned look.

“I..I didn’t know.”

“Hurry up and put her out of her misery of waiting for you.” Kuroo-san says to me and I avert his gaze.

 

“She’s going to start thinking you were playing with her. She’ll leave YOU if you don’t do anything soon.” Suga says to me and I drop my head.

_I can’t face them…_

I stand up and push the others aside. I leave the booth and go towards the bar looking for Ayumu.

_She’s not there?_

I frantically look around and fail to find her. I opt for the bar feeling a bit down and catch Yamaguchi’s attention.

“Give me the strongest drink you’ve got.”

Yamguchi looks concerned but just shrugs and gives me a glass of hard liquor. I down it out in one shot and take a deep breath.

_I should look for her now._

 

I turn in my chair and scan the crowd in an attempt to find her. When I see the familiar black and red, I stand up to go to her but she motions me to sit down.

_Now why in the world is she with Kenma?_

I feel the alcohol working and I feel like the world is swinging a little. Ayumu goes to a mic that is next to Kenma and taps the mic.

The music playing earlier fades and a piano piece takes it’s place. Everyone on the dance floor pauses and looks at Ayumu, light now faced towards her.

And she does something I’ve never seen or heard her do….

 

She sang.

 

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.

You've got my head spinning, No kidding,

I can't pin you down.

Her voice is so smooth and in tune, I’ve heard her hum and sing in a small voice but hearing her voice amplified with a mic does wonders. Her voice is so beautiful and she sings while looking at me. The people on the ground have started dancing together again a little more slowly and the atmosphere has changed.

 

_But.. I have no idea what she’s singing… fuck I need to study English again…_

 

What's going on in that beautiful mind?

I'm on your magical mystery ride. 

And I'm so dizzy, 

Don't know what hit me

But I'll be alright 

My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine

Your crazy and I'm out of my mind.

Cause all of me 

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All you perfect imperfections

Give your all to me 

I'll give my all to you 

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me 

And you give me all of you 

Oh oh

 

_Ah, it looks like she’s shining… It sounds like.. a confession_

I feel the music and just watch her. Her voice hypnotizing me.

 

How many times do I have to tell you? 

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down 

I'm around through every mood 

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction 

My rhythm and blues 

Can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My heads under water 

But I'm breathing fine 

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me 

Loves all of you 

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections. 

Give your all to me 

I'll give my all to you 

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me 

You give me all of you

Give me all of you 

Cards on the table 

We're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

Cause all of me 

Loves all of you 

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections. 

Give your all to me 

I'll give my all to you 

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me 

You give me all of you

I give you all of me

You give me all of you

Oh oh

 

The song finishes and the crowd claps. She says thank you and gives Kenma a little smile. He smiles back ever so slightly and nods. Ayumu walks back towards me oh so very slowly, tantalizing me.

“Ishikawa-san is an amazing singer don’t you think?”

I flinch in surprise to see Yamaguchi right behind me holding a glass cup filled with hard liquor. He gives it to me and winks before he leaves to attend another customer.

I see the guys having fun in the crowd and all are dancing with their respective partners giving me a glance every now and then. I quickly down the drink and try to calm down.

_I’m going to do it. Keiji, you’re going to man up and confess._

 

The all so familiar smell of Ayumu reaches my nose and I know she’s close to me now.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

I look over to Ayumu, who has now taken a seat next to me at the bar. If I look past her shoulder, I could see Tsukishima staring at me, raising an eyebrow.

“You have a nice voice.” I say to her and try to give her a smile.

She gives a hearty laugh and smiles to herself a little before looking at me with bright eyes.

“Thank you. I was getting bored of waiting for everyone so I thought I’d sing a song or two.” She says while waving for Yamaguchi.

He doesn’t notice her right away but by the time he’s walking towards us he already as a drink ready for her.

“How many drinks did you have?” I ask with a little concern.

She looks up and counts with her fingers.

“By now I think almost 10.”

I sit there with my eyes slightly wide and repress the chuckle that fought to get out of my mouth.

“It looks like you’re almost drunk Akaashi.”

Now that she mentions it, my words are getting slower and my eyesight was failing me at times. I felt slightly dizzy and was in a terribly good mood.

_Ah, the wonders of alcohol._

 

Some moments pass and I take a deep breath. I bite back my worries and take Ayumu’s hand. Her hands are cold as always and I feel the goose bumps on my arm rise. She looks surprised but doesn’t pull her hand away and scoots closer to me.

_Okay, that’s a good sign._

I take a deep breath and look into her deep gold eyes. She’s staring at me with intense eyes and keeps her eyes steady not even blinking once.

“So I’m pretty sure you’ve figured it out.”

She just tilts her head a little and continues listening to me.

“I really like you Ayumu.”

I see her face blush and she fights a smile.

“And?”

“And I really want you to be my girlfriend if that’s okay with you…”

 

All the fear and embarrassment I was feeling about confessing disappears and I wait for her to answer.

The smile she was fighting earlier turns into a big genuine smile, showing her teeth and her dimples.

I blush at the sight and try to keep my breath even.

_She looks so cute. I didn’t know she had dimples._

“You have no idea how long I was waiting for you to ask me that.”

I feel relieved and she hugs me.

“I… I thought you were never going to ask.”

I hum and just enjoy the warmth of her body. Her smell making me feel a little hot.

“Will…”

 

She pulls away and her face is very close to mine. If I leaned in a little our lips would meet and my heart began pounding faster.

“Will.. you do the honors.. of giving me my first kiss?”

_Did I hear that right? She wants me to kiss her?_

_Wait.. this is going to be her first kiss?!_

I feel unbelievably happy and the booze is doing me wonders, so I just lean in and kiss her. It was only our lips touching but I loved the feeling of her soft lips on mine. I didn’t mind the lipstick and kept the kiss chaste.

I pull away just enough to look into her eyes and I smile. Her eyes widen and she pulls away.

Ayumu runs off towards the crowd and I feel… well I don’t know happy but really confused.

_I can’t believe that was her first kiss. But why did she run away?_

Yamaguchi slides another drink to me and gives me a knowing smirk before leaning in to kiss Tsukishima. A very deep and passionate kiss at that. I take the drink and down it out. I look away from the two passionate men with my cheeks burning and scan the room for any signs of Ayumu.


	16. The deed is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so I finally was able to write another chapter. I'm still low on ideas and inspiration to write but your kudos and comments are a big motivational plus for me so THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Finally the good parts start coming up. I'll try to upload another chapter as soon as I finish writing it. Thanks for all of your love!

Akaashi leans in and pecks my lips with his. His breath smells of alcohol and his lips are slightly chapped. It’s short and brief but it’s perfect and and…

_I need to run away…_

I pull away and make way to the restroom.

_Oh my god I can’t believe I had enough nerve to ask Akaashi to kiss me…_

_I’ve.. I’ve got to tell Itsuki! And Yachi! I’m… I’m in a relationship!!_

I quickly send a text to Yachi and my brother and try to recollect myself. I feel myself smiling like an idiot and I can’t help the giddy feeling I get in my gut. The butterflies in my stomach are restless and the feelings I have in my chest show no sign of leaving.

 

_Wait… I just RAN AWAY from Akaashi. I should go back. He might misunderstand._

_Ohhh crap Ayumu what the heck are you doing?!_

 

So I get out of the restroom and go towards the bar again seeing Akaashi talking to Yamaguchi as if nothing even happened. I quickly walk over and put my finger to my lips when Yamaguchi notices me approaching. Tsukishima just dips his head down and ignores me entirely. I make way to Akaashi quickly and blow into his ear. He jumps a little and turns to face me. When he does I give a quick peck to his cheek. His face is flushed and his eyes are unfocused.

 

“Yamaguchi, how many drinks did you give him while I was gone?”

He shrugs while shaking a concoction.

“Several?”

“I’m… fine…” Akaashi says in a low and tired voice. He speaks slow but I can tell he’s having a hard time grasping the words.

_Okay, he’s waay too drunk. Not that I don't mind. ^^_

I give Yamaguchi a look and he just raises his eyebrows.

“Your welcome?” He says before leaving to attend another customer. I sigh and look at Akaashi again. His eyes are focused again and is staring holes into me. He grabs my wrist gently and pulls me close.

 

“I think… we should go home…” He says to me in a slurred voice and so low, I can feel the vibrations of his voice and it makes me shiver a little. Akaashi smiles and tries to stand. He staggers a little and he leans on me.

“S..sorry. Can’t.. walk right…”

“Let’s go Akaashi. Your place or mine.”

“Mine…”

I should be feeling more embarrassed, more… I don’t know… giddy? After all it's my first time in a relationship. But for some reason I’m not and I feel so bold. I have Akaashi leaning on me as we walk slowly. I find Terushima and tell him thanks.

“Thanks for having us today. The bar was lovely.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it! Come back any time and sing for us again.” He says with a soft smile. I nod and scans the place for any of my co-workers. I spot Hinata and yell for him. He stops talking to Kageyama and sticks his tongue out to him before he makes his way towards me.

“Ayu-ne?”

“Uhm.. I’m going home with Akaashi. If you have the chance, tell Suga that I’m staying at his place again.”

“Sure! No problem!” He smiles so bright I almost squint my eyes and I give him my thanks. I feel the pain in my feet and groan once we get outside. The air is warm but cool at the same time and it’s refreshing. I hear Akaashi take a deep breath and he stands on his own. I take off my heels and find a bench for us to sit on. Akaashi follows me all the while staring at me intensely.

Normally, I’d be bothered by his eyes on me. But now, it doesn’t bother me so and it only stirs up… something. I’m not really sure what, but the feeling makes me queasy and I have a hard time sitting still.

Terushima had called a cab for us to ride home and we are waiting for it. I’m sitting barefoot, heels in hand next to Akaashi and I enjoy the summer breeze on my skin. It’s unbearably hot and humid during the day, but at night the wind feels refreshing. Akaashi takes my hand in his and we sit in silence.

“How are your feet?” He asks in a slow but sure voice.

I giggle a little before speaking. “It seems like you’re more awake now.”

“More or less. I drank more than usual.” He says in a more sure voice. Voice softer than usual. It's as if he's afraid of breaking the calm between us.

I hum and look at my feet. “My feet are fine, just not used to wearing heels for such a long time.”

I hear a strange sound and see Akaashi trying to hold his laughter in. “And you’re able to bear the pain of splinters embedded into your feet.”

I slap his shoulder lightly and laugh.

“Hey! Heels are a totally different dimension.”

He brings his hand to my face and makes me look at him.

“You look stunning in them.”

I feel my cheeks burn and try to hide my face but his hand on my jaw restricts me.

“Akaashi…”

He leans in and kisses me. His lips touch mine and it’s quite simple. Our lips just touch and it’s wonderful. I move my hand to the back of his neck, I play with the little hairs and feel him shiver. _Note to self, Akaashi likes that._ He swipes his tongue across my tongue and slides a hand down to my waist bringing me in closer to him. I moan at this and he uses the chance to stick his tongue in and he explores my mouth. 

Now… this is my second kiss. And I have no idea what in the world I’m doing. So I just follow my instincts and copy as Akaashi does. I slide my tongue in his mouth, exploring like how he is and he moans in approval. He brings his tongue over my teeth and the roof of my mouth, not leaving a single place untouched.. Kissing him feels amazing and my head is starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I bring my hands up a little more to grab his hair and am rewarded with a low moan. Hearing this makes me shiver and he tightens his grip on my waist. I gasp and take little air before he has my lips again.

Everything is gone, it’s just Akaashi and me. His lips on mine, claiming them, he makes my whole body tremble slightly and I love it. Akaashi cups the back of my head and brings the kiss in deeper and is kissing me with a new passion. I’m lost in his rhythm and can’t help the moans that try escaping my mouth. I feel a new warmth spread over my body and I feel my body pulsating with the heat. I let my hands roam Akaashi’s back and try to bring him closer to me despite our already close proximity. I’m feeing my lower half throb until I hear a honk and we both separate from each other.

The taxi is here and the driver is looking at us with a smile.

“Are you going to hop in or not?”

I’m panting and am having a hard time catching my breath while Akaashi looks perfectly fine minus his red cheeks and a little bit of my lipstick smudged on his lips. He takes my hand and we get into the taxi. Akaashi tells the driver his address and the ride is silent. The silence is more than welcome and we just enjoy each other’s presence. He wipes off the lipstick on his face and I use a tissue to wipe off what’s left of it on my lips. Akaashi holds my hand the entire time and gives me affectionate looks every one in a while. I try doing the same but feel embarrassed because we aren’t alone and I know the driver is watching.

“Ah, young love.” The old man says and looks at us in the rear view mirror.

We both look at him and I feel myself flush even more. The drive to home is actually quick and we give our thanks to the taxi driver.

“Remember to use protection!” He yells as he drives off and I feel Akaashi’s hand tighten on mine a fraction before dragging me up to his house. I stay silent and follow after Akaashi feeling marginally uncomfortable with the heat that has settled in my lower stomach. Akaashi is walking and is almost completely sober now.

“By the way.” I look up to his face as he leads me to his apartment.

“You had a tongue piercing?”

I tilt my head to the side and stick my tongue out showing him my tongue ring.

“I didn’t know.”

I laugh with my tongue still out and wipe the spit off my chin.

“I had a retainer in it for a while, I just put the new jewelry in today.”

I can see him smiling and we’re almost to his house.

Akaashi opens the door and slams it shut before pushing me into the wall and is kissing me with a new fervor that makes me tremble and want. I grab the back of his neck and he holds me by the waist. Our lips crash and it’s a little painful because our teeth clash, biting my lip with more force intended. He licks my lips in a form of apology and tightens his grip on my waist. I don’t have time to think straight because I’m too busy getting lost in the kiss and the fire that was lit inside me is getting out of control. I’m running out of breath and when I get a chance to breath, I gasp and he moves for my jaw and moves down to my neck sucking almost painfully.

I try holding back the noises that try escaping my mouth and he bites my neck. I whimper a little at the pain and he brings me closer to him. He grinds his hips on mine and I can’t help the moan that escapes my mouth and he groans into my neck.

“Ak..Akaashi… wait.” I say and I push him away enough to see his face.

Akaashi’s emerald eyes are a halo to the now dilated ones in front of me. He has a flush on his face that reaches down his neck and disappears underneath the collar of his button up shirt. His lips are red and slightly swollen; looking shiny from the spit I assume is mine. He breathes in heavy breaths and looks at me with the same animal intensity he has when he tattoos.

 

“Thi… this is my first time. Please be gentle.” I say in a whisper and look into his eyes.

His eyes widen and he takes a step away letting go of me. I hold back a whine from the loss of his hands on me, now feeling a little cold.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He says in a rough voice and he bends down.

Akaashi takes my foot with his beautifully tattooed hands and takes off my shoes, treating me as if I’m glass. He takes his own shoes off and loosens the tie on his collar before grabbing my hand bringing me into his home.

_I don’t know what to do…_

So I just stand awkwardly while Akaashi gets his futon out.

 

* * *

 

 

Ayumu speaks in a desperate whiny voice and I almost don’t hear what she says. But when her words registers in my head I feel myself still and I regain control.

_Kissing her… makes me feel like I’m out of control and it’s a dangerous but wonderful feeling._

I bring her inside and get the futon ready. Wanting to be gentle for this is her first time.

 

_Her…_

_First….._

_Time….._

 

_Oh my gosh Keiji she’s a VIRGIN!_

I feel myself getting nervous and my palms start to sweat. I must’ve stopped moving because I feel her hands on my shoulders and I’m brought back to reality.

“Ayumu..”

All the sudden I feel like there isn’t enough air and my insecurities are starting to get to me.

_I haven’t done it in so long… what if I mess up?? What if I hurt her?_

She puts her arms around my waist and hugs me from behind. Now, I can feel her breasts against my back and… wow… _she’s got some fine boobs_. 

I turn around and will my blush away while I look into her beautiful face. I take a deep breath to calm down my frazzled nerves before speaking.

 

“Do.. you trust me?”

She gives me an incredulous look and smiles. Smiles so wide and so… soft.

_God her dimples are adorable._

I internally groan as I wait for her answer. I know the answer; I just want to hear her say it.

“Of course I do, you won’t hurt me.” and I lean in to give her a soft kiss. Not rushed, not passionate. I want to show her my feelings through this and Ayumu seems to understand. We slowly make way to the futon and we separate to catch our breaths. Ayumu is flushed and her gold eyes are soft and affectionate. She lays down on the futon and opens her arms out for me. I don’t try to hide the smile and I join her. We kiss again and I decide to move things along. She’s so close, I can feel the heat radiating from her and for once, her hands are warm.

I tower over her and have my hands at each side of her to support my weight. I go onto my elbows and deepen the kiss feeling her moan against my mouth. I smile against hers and bring a hand to feel her breasts.

_Shit.. they’re so.. soft._

Ayumu’s moan becomes a little higher and I can tell she’s trying to keep quiet.

“I want to hear it all.”

Ayumu turns her head to hide her blush and I turn her head so that she’s looking at me. Her eyes are wide and she’s an impossibly cute red. I continue to feel her breasts and kiss her, swallowing her sweet sounds. Ayumu’s hands are roaming my chest and I feel myself shudder under her touch. I feel her fumbling with my clothing and I pull away from the kiss. We’re both breathing heavily and Ayumu has a look in her eyes I could only describe as ‘bedroom eyes’.

 

_She said it’s her first time but she’s a natural._

Ayumu sits up and moves back a little.

“Turn around and take off your clothes.”

I nod and turn around. I can hear my heart beating wildly in my ears and I become nervous again.

_Don’t mess up Keiji, don’t mess up, don’t mess up._

I take off my clothing and leave only my boxers on.

“You can turn around now…”

I slowly turn around and feel my stiff cock twitch in it’s confinements. I’ve seen Ayumu in only her underwear once, but right now, she looks beautiful. The moon is our only light in the room and it does wonders.

Ayumu is sitting there in front of me in nothing other than red lace undergarments.

 

“L…lace?” I put my hand over my mouth and try hiding my astonishment.

“My mother always said, a women only wears lace.”

_Shit… Mother in heaven thank you so much!_

I do an internal YES! and focus at Ayumu again.

My cock throbs and it’s becoming uncomfortable.

“You didn’t have the belly piercing when I first saw you..”

“I had Iwaizume-san do it for me. It’s still a bit sore.”

“It looks good.”

Her face becomes a darker shade of red and she looks at my body.

I can tell she’s just as nervous as me and I gulp before speaking again.

“I..is it okay for me.. to touch?”

“You’ve been doing it for a while, why ask now?” She says in a sarcastic voice and I smile.

_This is nothing like the time I accidently walked in on her.._

I move over to her and admire her body. Her hips, her thighs, her arms. I admire the tattoo I gave her and I bring her into a tight hug. I can feel the body heat she emits and feel her heart beating against my chest.

“I trust you.” Ayumu speaks in a quiet voice and I take a deep breath.

 

_Shit, do I have condoms?_

I go to my desk and open the drawer looking for the condoms.

_Thank god, they’re still good._  

I take the condom and lube. I put it aside next to the towel close enough for me to reach it.

 

“I’m going to take your bra off now.”

“O..Okay.”

I reach out, hands a little shaky and reach behind her. She shudders a little at my touch and sighs. With little difficulty, I unclasp her bra. Ayumu takes off the bra and has her eyes shut tight.

“You’re beautiful.”

I kiss her cheek and gently push her down onto the futon again. I kiss her on the lips first and then move to her neck. I breathe into her ear and feel her tremble under me.

_She’s too cute._

“Relax.”

I move down to her breasts and massage one with my hand. She groans and squirms a little. I take a look up to see Ayumu throwing her head back with her eyes shut. I take her pink nipples into my mouth and start sucking on it eager to see how she’ll react. She moans loudly and puts a hand on my head brushing her fingers through my hair.

_She’s sensitive here._

I reach a hand down and work on her womanhood.

_Take it slow. She’s… a virgin. Oh my god she’s a virgin.. YOU REALLY NEED TO TAKE IT SLOW KEIJI!_

 

I find her clit and add pressure onto it. Ayumu moans loud enough for me to feel the vibrations of her voice. I circle my finger around it and then move to the lips of her vagina.

_She’s so wet…_

I feel my dick twitch in my boxers and I bite back a groan. I slip my hand down into her underwear and touch her directly. Ayumu let’s out a whine and tightens her grip on my hair. I continue to kiss her nipples and bite it gently. Ayumu’s breath hitches and she lets out a low groan.

“Thi…this feels weird..” Her voice is breathy and sounds beautiful. 

“It’ll feel good.”

 

I slide my finger on the lips of her vagina and feel how wet she is. I take off her underwear and work on lubing her up properly so that I can open her up. All the while, Ayumu let’s out the occasional moan and breathes heavily. I take in the sight in front of me and try controlling myself.

_Virgin, virgin, virgin, virgin…_

“By the way Akaashi..”

“Yeah?”

“Why did.. you put the towel on the futon?”

I focus on the task at hand I fasten my pace on her clit and tease her enough to make her whine for my touch again when I pull away.

“It feels so hot down there….”

“You’ll see why.”

 

I work on her clit slowly and pull her away from orgasm. Ayumu is trembling a lot now and it’s doing wonders to my confidence but it’s killing me because I have to control myself.

_Be gentle, she’s a virgin, gentle…. Gentle…_

I push a finger past her hymen and Ayumu almost screams feeling my finger enter her.

“Are you okay?" 

“Ah… that….. it hurts….” She speaks between gasps and I slowly put my finger down to the knuckle.

“It’ll feel better soon.”

“O…okay.” She whines out and I can’t take it anymore. I start palming myself through my boxers as I move my finger in an out of her slowly.

I feel my breath hitch once I start paying attention to my neglected dick and I start speeding up my pace fingering her.

It becomes more soft and wet and I bend my finger. She gasps and grabs onto the futon tightly. Ayumu’s hips jerks up and I have to keep a hand on her hip to keep her still.

 

“Better?”

“A..again!”

I hook my finger and pay attention to that certain area. Ayumu is panting and moaning without reserve and is trembling under my touch. I add another finger and feel her hips jerk up again. I slowly finger her and feel her walls squeeze my fingers. I spread her open slowly and enjoy the sounds she makes.

_Okay… that should be enough._

I take my fingers out and she whines with the loss _._

Ayumu keeps her eyes on me and starts sitting up. I wipe my fingers on the towel underneath and take my boxers off.

“Am… am I bleeding?”

Ayumu looks worried and I start stroking myself to relieve the pressure of not touching myself for so long.

“That’s supposed to happen.”

I close my eyes and get a little lost in my own pleasure. I feel Ayumu’s hand on mine and I stop my movements all together.

 

She touches the head of my cock and smears the precum. She then starts taking my hand away and strokes my cock. Her hands are smaller than mine and are rougher than I thought they’d be, but it felt amazing nonetheless. I can feel her hands shake a little so I help her by holding her hand. I can’t help the groan that escapes my mouth as she tightens her grip on my shaft and starts moving faster.

 

“A..Ayumu..”

She ceases movement and hands me the condom. I roll the condom on and pour the lube on my dick slicking it to the point I think I actually used too much lube.

She keeps her eyes on me and leans back on her elbows watching my every move. I spread her legs and watch her legs tremble ever so slightly. I position myself on top of her and look into her eyes.

 

“God, you’re beautiful..”

“Hu…hurry up and put it in….”

I rub her opening with the tip of my cock and tease her a little until she grabs my arm and gives me a stern look.

“Sorry..”

We both look down and I slowly put the head in. We both moan simultaneously and Ayumu tightens up.

 

“A…Ayumu you need to relax….” I say between gasps.

The head is only in and it’s unbelievably hot and tight.

“Fuck…”

“Aka-shi… don’t move..” She whines to me. I don’t want to move, I don’t want to hurt her. But my lower half is telling me to otherwise and I’m using all of my strength to hold back.

I’m concentrating on my breathing and have my eyes shut tight. I feel like if I look at her beneath me I won’t be able to control myself so I settle with closing my eyes and waiting for her to give me a sign to start moving. Ayumu moves her hips a little and whines. I feel a bolt of pleasure run through me and I can feel my patience thinning out. She grabs my arm and gets my attention. I open my eyes and see Ayumu with blown out eyes, breathing labored and a look of impatience.

 

“Move..” She says in a bashful voice and I can’t help but smile at how cute she is.

I don’t need to be told twice so I pull out a little and thrust back into her warmth. I don’t even try holding back my voice anymore and Ayumu is being very responsive despite me only moving a little. I continue thrusting slowly and move in different angles looking for her sweet spot.

Her warmth around me tenses and squeezes me tight. I feel the warmth pool in my stomach and slow down substantially trying to hold back my orgasm a little longer. I settle for doing slow but deep thrusts and grunt into her ear and kiss where I can reach. Ayumu’s panting and moans are music to my ears and her voice sends a shiver down my spine. I keep trying different angles and look at the wreck beneath me.

 

“Shit…”

“Akaashi!”

Ayumu all the sudden yells and clenches me even tighter than before. The feeling is so strong I see stars and my breath hitches from the sensation.

“Here huh?”

I speed my pace and focus solely on that spot.

“Akaa-shi!!” I can feel her back arch and I thrust into her. I messily kiss her lips and try to eat her moans. It was all tongue and the open mouthed kisses were messy. I slow my hips down and take a look at Ayumu. Her eyes are heavy with lust and her lips are glistening with the spit from our kiss earlier. She brings her hands up and wrap them around my neck. Ayumu pulls me down so that her mouth is close to my ear and her breath tickles me.

 

“Don’t stop… harder Akaashi..” She says in a seductive voice and I feel everything go down there.

Ayumu moans into my ear and I thrust into her with a new vigor.

“Shit… you feel so good.” I say in between breaths and fasten my pace trying to reach my orgasm.

“Harder!... Akaashi! Ah!” Her voice is very loud and in the back of my mind I’m worried about others hearing but I’m too focused on the task at hand. I feel the burn in my thighs and I’m starting to get tired.

“A-Ayumu I’m.. going to come..” I say and look at her in the eyes.

“Stop talking and just fuck me Akaashi!” She yells at me and speaks with a commanding tone.

“Fuck. Ayumu!” I don’t hold back in my thrusts now and I’m hitting her sweet spot ruthlessly. I know my voice is loud and my thighs and throat is burning. I use the last of my strength and pound into her as deep and as hard as I can.

“Akaashi!” Ayumu’s walls tighten around me and squeezes me unbelievably tight. That does it for me and I release my load into the condom. My vision blacks out and I see stars behind my eyelids. I’m trying to catch my breath and ride out my orgasm in slower more shallow thrusts. Ayumu moans and trembles underneath me. Her walls are clenching onto me so tight it’s as if she’s trying to milk me. I groan low and deep into her ear and then trap her lips with mine.

I pull out with a grunt and she whines with the loss of the warmth. I lazily take off the condom and tie it before throwing it into the trash bin near my desk.

I crawl back into bed and take the towel from underneath Ayumu. I use the clean part of it to wipe down Ayumu and throw it into the bathroom hamper. I surprisingly don’t feel weird walking around stark naked in the house and feel… happy… warm… indescribable.

 

By the time I get back into the futon with Ayumu, her eyes are closed and her breathing is less labored.

“Are.. are you… uhm… okay?”

“Am I okay?” She speaks to the wall with her eyes closed and has the ghost of a smile on her face.

I start getting worried not understanding the tone of her voice. I look at her and wait for her to look at me.

 

“Akaashi… that was… uhm… amazing… and really sexy… uhm” She says and looks at me with her beautiful gold eyes.

I feel my cheeks turn red and I can’t really find the right words to say.

“Can….are we going to do this often?....” She says in a whisper I almost don’t hear what she says. I only heard her because of how close we were.

I reach out to her and cup her face in my hand and smile.

“It really depends. Do you want to do it more?” I ask with a little teasing tone.

 

Her cheeks turn beet red and it’s even noticeable in the dark. Ayumu just nods and hides her face in the pillow. I can’t help the little laugh that comes out and I bring her closer to me. Ayumu snuggles in closer to me and sighs in content.

I breathe in her scent and feel calm.

_There’s that smell again…_

_I’m so glad she felt good… I was so worried because I was so inactive for so long…_

I hear her breathing even out and it becomes slow. I look down to see her sleeping and I pull the blanket over us.

_Shit… I can’t believe how happy I am right now…. Fuck since when were you so sappy Keiji?_

I feel the corners of my lips lift up and I close my eyes. Before I know it, I’m asleep and feel like the happiest person in the world.


	17. Things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh please kill me... I've finally scrapped up the time to write a lousy short chapter after being inactive for so long. (screams internally) I mentioned it before but I've kind of lost inspiration to write stuff and I've hit the typical 'writer's block', more like a freaking pain in the ass. I'll put my laptop in front of me and then.... *stare* screen is blank for 3 hours and I end up having to give up writing since the ideas won't come to my head. But ALAS I managed to write some stuff.

I wake up in the morning feeling sore and extremely warm. I recollect the events that took place last night and feel myself blush. Akaashi is still holding on to me and his legs are intertwined with mine, his breathing soft and even.

_He sure likes to sleep like this._

I sigh in content and snuggle in closer to Akaashi’s chest.

_I’m… officially not a virgin anymore. And.. I’ve got an amazing boyfriend. I’m so lucky._

Akaashi moves against me and grunts. Knowing Akaashi of course I think he’s going to wake up.

I carefully slip out of his arms and sit up to take a better look at my boyfriend.

_Boyfriend!! AHHHH!_

I squeal internally and cry inside because I’m so happy but then there are other things that are keeping my min occupied and I look up to look at the beautiful man that is holding on to me.

Akaashi scrunches his nose and rubs his eyes before opening them. They’re hazy at first but after a few moments they focus onto me and he gives me a lazy smile.

“Good morning.” He says with a rough, low voice and I feel a slight shiver go down my spine.

“Good morning.” I say with a little weak voice.

Akaashi stretches his arms and yawns before snuggling right back into my part of the futon.

“How’re you feeling? Are you sore?” He looks at me square in the eyes now giving me his undivided attention.

I shift my weight a little to ease the pain in my hips and slowly move to stand up.

“Yeah, I’m sore but other than that, I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“I was trying to be gentle but you weren’t making it easy for me.” He says into the pillow and I laugh a little at his childish behavior.

_He looks like a kid who wants to sleep more but knows he has to get up soon._

“Well, I’m going to wash up first.” I say to him and he groans in slight disapproval.

I wait for him to stop me but he doesn’t make a single move at all, so I decide to really get up and out of the futon.

“Okay…” He mumbles into the blankets, voice a little dejected and I head towards the bathroom with a smile playing at my lips.

 

I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror for the first time since last night.

_I really should’ve at least washed my makeup off… I hope I don’t break out._

I look at the marks Akaashi left on me and feel a little embarrassment and pride in seeing them. I touch it gently with my hand and hiss at the pain that still lingers there. I smile to myself and turn on the shower, humming because I’m in such a good mood.

_Mom, dad, I think I’ve finally found the one._

I think this to myself and start feeling my cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

 

I take a quick shower and come out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around me. My hair has already been towel dried and I walk out to tear through Akaashi’s closet for a pair of clothes but when I walk out, I see Kuroo and Bokuto sitting in the middle of the room with Akaashi.

I stop in my tracks and feel myself go red.

“Oh my god…” my voice goes a couple octaves higher and my face becomes redder every passing moment.

“Holy shit…” I hear Kuroo, both him and his partner staring at me with wide eyes. Akaashi turns around and sees what the problem is and stares at me without saying anything for a couple moments. He realizes just what the situation is and quickly covers his friends’ eyes. Akaashi moving got my brain functioning again and I quickly go back into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

“Akaashi! You could’ve at least told me they were here!” I say embarrassed and annoyed at the same time, not really sure how to react to what just happened.

“S…sorry.” He mumbles through the other side of the door and I hear hysterical laughter. I feel my temper rise and sigh heavily before speaking again.

“Bokuto and Kuroo! You better behave yourselves!” I say in a stern and loud voice and all laughter stops. I hear shuffling on the other side of the door and there’s a knock on the door.

I slide it open just enough to see Akaashi with a pair of clothing and he blushes furiously when he sees me.

“I’m really sorry.” He says in a careful voice and tries not to look at me. His ears are pink and his cheeks are getting redder by the moment. If I look closely I can see him sweating a little from being nervous. Now if you act like that, how can I stay mad?!

I pout and give a long hard look at Akaashi. But his eyes are just too… ugh…

_I can’t stay mad at him now can I? Those eyes… those EYES AYUMU!_

I decide to just let it go because, hey, there’s no point in making it a big deal. I’m no drama queen…. Or I try not to be one.

“It was an accident.” I say and give him a reassuring smile to tell him I’m not that mad anymore.

 

I take the clothes he gives me and quickly change into it. I slide the door open slowly and see that Bokuto and Kuroo are sitting on their knees staying quiet.

“Sorry you had to see me like that. I had no idea you guys were here.” I say to them and I take a seat across them next to Akaashi.

These boys bow their heads low and keep mumbling apologies as if it were a sacred chant. Honestly, I feel a slight warmth spread over my chest at their gestures.

_Really these boys are just too nice._

I reach out and ruffle both their crazy hairs. They lift their heads and give me a sheepish smile.

“Judging by that kiss mark on your neck, I’m going to assume you both had a wonderful night.” Kuroo says with his classic smirk and I feel the heat creeping up to my cheeks again.

Bokuto’s hair deflates a little and he whines in defeat. He sits down comfortably before getting his wallet out and he gives Kuroo some cash. I’m confused by the exchange and look to Akaashi for answers but all I see is him touching his forehead and shaking his head saying.

“Why am I friends with these people?”

I laugh a little at the gesture and stand up.

“Well! Do we have a plan today? It’s been a while since we’ve had any days off.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay? Is it readable? Tell me what you guys think! ^^  
> My co-author keeps nagging me about it but, are the chapters too long? Should I make them shorter or should I just keep things going the way they're going?
> 
> I'm a native english speaker but I use korean more than english now-a-days so if something is weird or if something just DOESN"T MAKE SENSE PLEASE TELL ME. MY ENGLISH IS EXTREMELY RUSTY.
> 
> I have ideas for how I want the story to go but I don't know how to write it down. Frustrating right? I know, please bear with me. I'm really trying hard to write this story out.  
> BTW I'M WRITING THIS AT 4 AM IN THE MORNING SO YEAH....
> 
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.


	18. Peaceful morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm... I had time to write another chapter although it's shorter than the usual. I honestly don't really know what I wrote and am kind of winging it so yeah....

With the aspect of planning out the day ahead of us we all head towards Suga’s café to brainstorm and relax. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

Ayumu also said she’d like to go home for a sec and change into her own clothes. I can’t help but feel a little disappointed she won’t be in my clothes for too long, she looks so cute in them.

“Plus I think I should put some makeup on. Don’t want me to look like a zombie all day do you?”, she says with a playful tone.

_But you look beautiful with and without makeup…_

Is what I think and I hear my seniors gasp next to me. I turn to see what kind of ridiculous faces they’re making and see that they’re shocked with a disbelieving look. Ayumu is caught by surprise and her eyes widen.

“What?”

“Our goddess is beautiful no matter what she wears or looks like. It’s not just your looks we like about you Ayumu.” Kuroo-san says and he takes a serious tone.

Ayumu’s body stiffens and it’s obvious she doesn’t know how to react to the compliment Kuroo-san gave her.

I feel my lips turn into a small smile and I take her wrist to bring her closer to me. I hug her and put my face in the croon of her neck.

“You’re beautiful” I say in a whisper and then pull away from her to see her amazing gold eyes.

Ayumu’s face takes on a shade of red and she’s trying to hide a smile. I laugh a little under my breath and pinch her nose.

“Ow!”

I hear Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san snicker in the back and make sure to give them a glare before letting Ayumu go entirely. All three of us watch her disappear up the stairs and head into the café.

“Wel- Oh! Hey guys!” Suga-san smiles his angelic smile and brightens the room 10 times with it.

Just then, Tsukishima-kun comes out of the double doors and nods towards us.

“Ah, Tsukishima-kun. Do you happen to have a fresh batch out?” I ask him.

Tsukishima-kun looks at me with knowing eyes and then heads back towards the double doors.

“So, are you three getting the usual today?” Suga-san asks watching me intently with his observing eyes. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san were too busy talking to each other about something they didn’t even hear Suga-san speak. I just smile and take my wallet out. Suga-san holds his hand up and shakes his head.

“It’s on the house.” He says and tells Hinata-kun what to make.

 

With Suga-san and I, we don’t really need to talk to know each other. We just do and that’s what I always liked about him. It’s what made me think he’s a good senior and he hasn’t failed my expectations ‘til this day.

Though I do have to say his kinky and evil side was a little startling at first.

Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are walking ahead of me and are talking about something that doesn’t reach my ears because… well I’m too busy thinking of Ayumu.

 

*

 

I walk up the stairs as slowly and carefully as I can using the rails as support.

_I hope Akaashi hasn’t noticed._

Since last night I’ve been terribly sore and I don’t want to have him worried. So I bite back the whimpers that try to escape my lips and take care going up the stairs.

Once I’m inside I let out a cry of pain and lean onto the wall for support.

“Akaashi, last night was wonderful but I’m in so much pain right now.” I say through gritted teeth and make way to the medicine cabinet for the painkillers. What I didn’t anticipate was another person in the house.

I walk slowly keeping a hand on the wall and nearly fall flat on my butt when I see Daichi sipping coffee at the table.

“Putain de merde!”

Daichi looks up from his cup with amused eyes.

“Hello to you too Ayumu. Are you okay?” He says with a calm voice and I freeze from where I’m standing.

“ No, I’m not okay. My hips hurt and I feel like my head is spinning.”

My mind still in shock of seeing Daichi in my shared home with his boyfriend I speak in english without noticing it until Daichi replies to me in english himself.

“So you aren’t okay.”

I’m shocked even further and even feel my mouth gape open. Daichi puts his cup down and stands up. He makes his way over to me with a smirk planted on his face and helps me walk more comfortably.

“I didn’t know you could speak English.” I say in a small voice.

Daichi leads me to the bathroom and sits me down on the toilet while he searches for the painkillers.

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t take English classes at school.”

I feel stupid for not thinking that and I pinch my nose in an attempt to think straight.

Daichi hands me the meds without speaking a word and keeps a close eye on me.

“Looks like he finally did something. That boy sure was taking pretty long.” He says while looking off to the side and I can see that his cheeks are slightly pink.

I feel myself flush as well and move the shirt to cover the kiss marks Akaashi left on me last night.

“Uhm, yeah…”

“Just be careful okay?” He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile.

_I can see why he was the captain now._

Having someone worry for me, look after me not because of necessity but because they care is a new feeling for me and I’m really thankful for it. So I smile back at him and nod.

“Thanks Daichi. For everything really.”

He squeezes my shoulder and leaves the bathroom.

 

After our little talk, I make way to my room and look into my closet.

_Crap… I forgot to do the laundry. I don’t think I have any shorts left._

I dig through the clothes I have and find a long skirt.

 

……..

No……

But it is hot……

Still…

Ugh….

 

I take the skirt into my hands and quickly change into it. After changing I head down to the café with Daichi.

“It’s weird not having to go to work now.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Oh right, Ayumu.”

“Hmm?” I look behind me to meet Daichi’s brown eyes.

“You speak French?”

I tilt my head to the side and give him a small smile.

“Yes? Didn’t you look at my resume?” I tell him and he rubs the back of his neck.

“Honestly, no. The second he recommended you and sent me your projects I said yes and never looked back.”

I stop walking down the stairs and turn around to look at him properly. I’m surprised and not offended.

“I didn’t mean to offend you or anything!” He says while waving his hands in front of him.

_So Daichi can get flustered too._

“It’s fine really. I’m honored you were quick to like my work.”

I turn back around and start walking down the stairs again.

“I speak 5 languages. I don’t mean to brag but I blame it mostly on me studying medicine.”

I reach the bottom of the stairs and notice Daichi not following behind me. Daichi is standing there shocked with his mouth open and closing not quite sure how to respond to the information I just gave him. I just smile and reach out a hand towards him.

Daichi takes it and starts bombarding me with questions.

“What languages do you speak then?”

 

 


End file.
